Keeping it Quiet
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Matsuri is starting a new school. Supposed to be the best of the best. Just one problem. It's an all guy's boarding school! Now Matsuri has to act like a guy and struggle to keep her secret. It's going to be crazy year, and Matsuri has no idea how insane!
1. This is insane

****

Ok i know that i have to finish on my other story, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. I have already written three chapters for it and i can't stop! so anyway its about Gaara and Matsuri, and I think it will turn out pretty good. so enjoy!

* * *

This is completely insane.

No, this is beyond insane. This is inhuman. Unnatural.

I can't believe they would do this to me. I mean, I know they don't like me and all, but this is going to far. Come on, an all guys school, and forcing me to act like one of them!?

Shit.

Sure an all guys school is fine. . . If your a guy. . . Which i'm not. I'm a girl. A 17, frightened, frustrated, and angry girl.

Matsuri is my name. And i'm an orphan. Well, sort of anyway. I was adopted about a month ago. My 'parents' want the best education possible for me. Or so they say, I think they just want to torture me.

They said that all the other schools in the county couldn't match this ones curriculum. But the catch was they only accepted males. So, in order to get me into the school. . . They lied.

Now I as known as Zuma Mat. I am a little grateful that I get to keep at least part of my name. 'Mat' is not to far from 'Matsuri', and gives me a little sense of sercurity.

At least i didn't need to buy to many guy clothes, because I was at a loss at what to buy, besides a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts. The school has a uniform. Red tie, white button-up shirt, and black slacks with your own choice of shoes. Mine, just a plain grey pair of running shoes.

My shoulder length brown locks were stuffed into a black tobagan with my bangs sticking out. I also have a navy blue Samauri Bears hat that i'll wear when I don't want to wear the tobagan.

With my feminine face, if I left my hair down, I think it would be easy to discover i'm a female. And if someone finds out i'm female, I'm doomed and going back to the people who sent me hear in the first place.

I didn't much like them, and I think they only adopted me to get on their boss's good side. He had three of his own children and loved kids. But they didn't want me around and sent me with the idea they wanted me to get the best education to an all guy's boarding school.

What a load of. . .

"Mat Zuma, I presume."

I turned to my right, tearing my onyx eyes away form the looming form of the school in front of me, and faced a man with white, long hair. He seemed to be in his late forties, maybe early fifties.

"Hai." I answered back, making sure to drop my voice a few octaves, trying to sound like a guy.

"Welcome to SandyLeaf Boarding school. Were all the guys are like family." he said joyously.

I gave him an odd look. SandyLeaf? What kind of name was that?

His face dropped a little, and his voice sounded a little annoyed. "We're working on the name." He smiled again before he continued." So Mat, you have already toured the grounds, yes?"

I nodded and remembered last week when i'd come to familerize myself with the grounds. It was on a Sunday, so no one was out of their rooms then. Although I had toured the grounds, it didn't help much. With the building having three floors, it was hard to remember exactly where everything was.

Dorms and bathrooms on the third floor, classes on the second, and offices, library, cafeteria, etc. on the first floor. Not to mention all the twisting and turning corriders.

He must have noticed my scared expression as I glanced back at the school, because he then spoke in a reassuring voice.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine." I almost winced at this statement, because for one, he had no idea how wrong his assumption was, and two, I highly doubt that any of the guys going to this school have boobs, which were currently, and much to my disdain, wrapped in an itchy ace bandage.

"Thank you. . . um. . ." I trailed off uncertainly. He hadn't told me his name yet.

"Oh, I'm Jiraiya, the principal." his voice sounded proud, and I almost groaned. A principal that was full of himself was a principal that got under your skin.

"So, where is my room Jiraiya-sama?" I drawled, trying maybe to hard to act like a layed back guy, and put my hands in my pockets with my legs leaning a little bit on my black duffle back and backpack on the ground.

"Here you go, this is a map, your locker number, room number, and schedule. If you need any help come by my office."

With that he smiled and waved as he turned in the opposite direction and walked off, leaving me staring at the monster of a school.

I reached down and after stuffing in the papers Jiraiya handed me when I finished skimming them, slung one strap of my backpack on my shoulder and grapped the nylon handles of my duffle bag.

"This is insane." I muttered as I took the first step toward my new home for a year. A very long year.

* * *

**So there it is! please tell me what you thought! Domo Arigato minna-san!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Evil duffel bag

**ok second chapter! This one is longer than the first, and i think Gaara is going to make his appearance in chapter 3! YAY GAARA! so anyway tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was about to mutilate my duffel bag. I had been walking up the staircase leading to the third floor, when it decided to get snagged on the fine wood railing. And.Would.e.Off.

Five minutes was my esitmate on how long I had been tussling with this stupid bag, and it hadn't budged.

I was at the top of the staircase, leaning all my weight on the balls of my heels, with my hands gripping the straps connected to the traitorous bag wrapped in a knot on the railing. My backpack had been discarded beside me, well away incase it got twisted on my feet and sent me to my death down the staircase.

I gave a final tug, only to lose my grip and land with a dull 'thud' on my rump. I winced and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the offending object.

"This day just gets better and better." I grumbled under my breath.

I frowned harder as I heard a quiet snickering from around the corner not to far away from where I sat.

Grumbling incoherent obsenities under my breath, I rose to my feet and faced the corner where the person continued to laugh.

"Ha ha, yeah it's so funny that my bag is stuck. Mind to help me immature baby?" my voice was annoyed and low.

The snickering turned to full blown guffaws of laughter that made my face go red with anger. A boy with messy brown hair and red fang tattoos stumbled away from the corner with a blonde haired blue eyed boy with whisker marks on his face clutching his shoulder.

They both had idiotic grins on their faces as they quieted the laughter back to snickers of amusement.

I glared at them from my place next to the staircase.

"Come on Kiba, let's help out the new kid." the blonde said happily, past his laughing.

The brown haired boy laughed and followed his friend over to my bag, still knotted into the railing. They seemed to stare at it for a minute, as if analyzing it, then the blonde grabbed onto the nylon handles and began to tug. The brown haired boy, Kiba, clutched onto his friends' waist and pulled with him.

It was a comical sight. One that made my anger ebb away. And to add to my amusement, they were in a very comprimising position. Backside to pelvis. Wouldn't the people on the internet love this, was the only thing going through my head.

With an evil grin on my face, I whipped out my phone and started to snap pictures, making sure to cut out the railing so that it just showed them. It actually looked like they were attempting something in my pictures. How I love blackmail, this will show them not to mess with me.

"Naruto! Pull harder!" Kiba grunted.

"I'm trying to but it's stuck!" Naruto answered past his clenched teeth.

My face was now red from trying to keep in my laughter. It was just so hard! I didn't want them to hear my laugh, just in case it was a little on the feminine side.

"Oi, why don't you stop standing there and help us out! It's your bag!" Kiba growled at me.

"Yeah yeah." I answered lazily.

I stepped closer to them with my hands in my pockets, inspecting the knot on the rail. It was twisted pretty good, and them pulling on it wasn't helping it, if anything it was just making it worse. I put my face closer to the bane of our existance and found, to my surprise, a small button that would unsnap the handles from the bag itself.

Without giving it much thought, I reached my hand out and pressed the button. True to its' making, the button unsnapped the handles from the bag and immediatly came undone from the railing.

Kiba and Naruto seemed to be suspended in midair for a fraction of a second, before they crashed on to the floor a with a look of udder surprise plastered on their faces. My bag plopped onto the ground, a few inches from the stairs, as innocent as could be.

I straightened after I had recovered my luggage, and looked at the two boys on the ground. Again with the comprimising positions. I couldn't pass up the oppurtunity of another picture, so I took out my camera and took another.

Naruto was lying on his back with his head rested on Kiba's hips. Both of them had a dazed look on their faces, and their clothes were rumpled so that just added to the effects. My grin split across my face again.

"What are doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Blackmail." I answered nonchantely.

Kiba looked confused for a second, before he looked down at his blonde friend, and comprehension overcame his features.

With a yell of disgust and surprise, Kiba shoved Naruto off of him and jumped up dusting his clothes off feverntly. Naruto rolled onto his face, before he to jumped up with an angry expression.

"Hinata is going to be so upset." Kiba muttered.

"Your worried about Hinata! Sakura is going to kill me, then bring me back just to kill me again."

I snorted and looked at them with an idifferent expression. "Worried about your girlfriends?"

"What are going to do with those pictures?" Kiba demanded, ignoring my question.

"I told you. Blackmail." I said while I put my phone back into my pocket and readjusted the straps on my backpack resting on my shoulders.

"But. . . But. . . But why?" Naruto whined.

"Cause."

"Your going to have to give us more than that!" They yelled together.

"Alright. BEcause."

I smirked as they hung their heads in defeat.

"Well, thanks guys for helping with my bag, but I have to go find my room." I gave them a toothy grin as I turned and started down the hallway looking for room 216.

"Hey wait! We are going that way anway, what room do you got? We probably know them." Kiba jabbed a thumb at Naruto and himself.

"216. Know the guy?" I cocked my head to the side as I talked.

Their reaction surprised me. Kiba seemed to get a little paler, while Naruto's sapphire eyes seemed to sadden a little as he glanced at his brown haired friend.

"Whats the verdict?" I asked lazily as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Truthfully, their reactions had me worried. They seemed. . . hesitant. Maybe that wasn't the right word, but it was like they didn't like the fact that my room number was 216. Who was my roommate?

"Well at least your a senior. You won't have to stay here but a year." Kiba muttered to myself.

"He isn't that bad Kiba." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, cause putting a kid in a coma for a month isn't bad." Kiba said sarcastically.

"It was Sasuke, and everyone knew he had it coming when he insulted Gaara's siblings." Naruto shot back.

Kiba stared at his blonde friend for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "Agreed."

My onyx eyes were wide as they stared at the two. Coma? COMA!? THEY ROOMED ME WITH A GUY THAT PUT A PERSON IN A COMA!

Naruto glanced at me as he started down the hallway, and stopped his steps.

"Don't worry about it. You just never insult Gaara or his family. Or what's left of it. He is really cool once you get to know him. Er... What was your name again."

"Mat." I got past the worry in my throat. "Zuma Mat." Even if Naruto was trying to placate me, it wasn't doing much. This. . . Gaara guy, had put someone in a coma? If he happened to find out I was a girl and lying to everyone...would he put me int the ER to?

"Mat uh? Well Mat, here is some more advice." Kiba said in a serious voice. "Don't get on Gaara's bad side, just stay out of his way. He is usually a pretty quiet guy and keeps to himself, he likes solitude. Do not interfere with his space."

Naruto nodded in aggreement. I could only move my head a fraction to show I had heard. Kami-sama, what the hell did I get myself into. No scratch that. What did my '**parents**' get me into.

"Well come on! You want to get settled in some time today don't you!" Naruto asked impaitently as he grabbed my elbow and proceeded to drag me down the hallway to my room.

If I had not been so distracted with my own thoughts, I would have slapped his hand away for fear of him accidentally brushing his fingers against the ace bandage wrapped around my chest. But, I was distracted by my own thoughts.

What was waiting for me here? Would I even make it past the first semester? The first day? The first hour? Would I even live to make it to graduation?. . . That stopped my thoughts immediatly.

Graduation. How in the hell was I going to explain to everyone that I was a girl? If I made it that long. I couldn't just graduate and leave everyone here without an explanation as to why they would never see me again. I couldn't act like a guy on certain days, and then myself on others. I mean, I was already insane as it was, what with me actually going along with this school scandal, why stretch the little bit of sanity left to make myself scitzophrinic. More so than I am already.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I registered that we were getting closer to my assigned room. Those thoughts could plague me at a later date, right now I had bigger things to worry about. Such as my physco roommate that might send me to an early grave.

Mmm. Physco roommate plus a girl disguised as a guy that was slightly scitzophrinic. Wonder how this year was going to turn out, I mused.

"Here we are Mat." Naruto said happily with a foxy grin. Kiba mirrored it with his own wolfish one. I could feel the side of my mouth lift in response, even if on the inside I was having a panic attack.

Naruto pushed open the door and stepped through with Kiba on his heels.

"Hey Gaara. Guess what?"

I was frozen on the outside of the room, clutching my bags. Struggling to compose myself, I took a deep breath and entered the room just as Naruto was saying:

"We brought your new roomate, Mat."

**Dun dun dunn! Rate and comment please minna-san!**


	3. Overpowering scent and settling in

**ok chapter 3! and Gaara makes his appearance! YATTA!**

* * *

The first thing that registered in my brain when I stepped over the threshold in my new room, was the scent. It hit me like a tidal wave, and surprisingly, made my knees shake. But not with fear. It was from me trying to stay upright.

The scent was so. . . so intoxicating, it threatned to make me fall to the floor. It was a fresh soapy scent. But it was warm. You could almost feel the heat emanating from the odor itself. It smelled so delicous. In a way where I wanted nothing more than to just breathe it in. That and nothing else. It was so ...alluring was the only word that I could use to describe it.

I tried to clear my head, if only a little, to take in my surroundings. A stereo was propped on a windowsill, playing 'The Game' by Disturbed. Vaguely I was happy that at least my new roommate had good taste in music.

On either side of the window, since it was in the middle of the room on the north wall, were two beds pushed up against the wall. One was bare with only a pillow on it while the other one adorned crimson sheets with a black comforter and a pillow in a black pillow case.

A desk resided on either side also, its dark colored wood contrasting well with the deep colored beige paint on the wall. Posters littered the wall here and there, most of them of random bands, and some were what seemed to be blown up pictures of people in front of famous Japanese monuments.

From my place by the door, I could see one enlarged photo with Naruto, Kiba, and a few other people standing in front of the one-legged Tori at the Sanno shrine, making funny faces. All except a red head who looked a little older than Naruto and Kiba, who stood with his arms over his chest. Though he wasn't making a face, he wore a content expression as he gazed at the camera with pale jade eyes.

I was instantly drawn to the red head on the picture. His eyes seemed to have something in them. Like they were bait waiting for someone to take the hook and reel you in. Reel you in to a world of mystery and adventure. Just like the incense in the room, it was alluring.

"Damn. We must have just missed him. Probably gone to lunch." Naruto sighed as he looked at the watch on his wrist that had been covered by his white button up school shirt.

"He shouldn't be gone long though, lunch is almost over anyway. While he's gone, we could help you get settled in Mat." Kiba gave his wolfish grin.

I snapped back out of my thoughts and nodded to him, as I walked over to the unhinabitated part of the room and dumped my bag and backpack on the bare bed.

"Hang on and I'll get your bed sheets. They should be in the closet." Kiba stated as he sauntered over to a door to the right, half his body disappearing inside.

"There are two empty drawers for some of your clothes in the dresser." Naruto pointed to a dresser in the corner by the door.

"Thanks."

I dug in my duffel bag, grabbing my boy jeans, socks, and boxers (much to my annoyance. I made sure to stuff girl underwear deep into my folded jeans so no one would see.) and stuffed them into the two drawers.

"You can hang your shirts up in the closet. Hangers are here to." Kiba grinned as he brought over to the bed some clean sheets and a handful of black plastic hangers.

"Do those belong to Gaara?" I pointed at the hangers as he layed them on the bed with my sheets.

"Nah. They belong to the school. You can use them." Naruto answered as he began to help me put my school shirts and t-shirts on hangers and hand them to Kiba who hung them in the empty space in the closet.

"So where did you come from Mat?" Kiba asked conversationally as he walked back and forth from the bed and closet.

"Small town in Konoha." I answered as I put another shirt on a hanger. "You?"

"Same. Most of our friends are from Konoha."

"Who is Hinata and Sakura?" I asked suddenly as I rememberd them coming up when I was collecting blackmail. Mentally I reminded myself to post those pictures on the net later.

Kiba laughed happily, and Naruto grinned like an idiot.

"Our gilfriends. Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno." Naruto's eyes sparkled as he spoke the last name.

"So I'm guessing Hinata is yours." I pointed to Kiba. "And Sakura is yours." I pointed to the grinning blonde.

"More like he is Sakura's." Kiba chuckled.

I smirked as I watched them begin to bicker about who acted more like a loyal lap dog, and who actually wore the pants in their relationship. I spoke over them with a smirk on my face.

"Your both whipped."

A small break of silence was heard befor their yells shattered it.

"WE ARE NOT WHIPPED!" both of their faces seemed to have turned red with embarresment.

I stared at them for a moment, before I fell on the ground in a fit of laughter. Oh, they were so whipped. You could tell just from the expressions they had on their faces that they were puddy in both of those girls' delicate little hands.

Kiba and Naruto took a moment to cool down while I laughed on the ground, before they to joined in with their own nervous chuckles.

"Yeah yeah. Enough laughing. This the last shirt Mat?" Kiba asked as he rubbed the back of his head, his face a light shade of pink.

"Yeah." I laughed out as I got back to my feet. "That's the last of my stuff. When is my roommate gonna be here?" I asked as I sat on my newly made bed.

"Mmm. A few minutes probably. Everyone stays out a little longer since it's Sunday and no school." Naruto answered as he sat on the other bed with Kiba.

"So, what is there to do when there is no school?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"There is a park close by here, and a few vendors there. Thats about it." Kiba tapped his chin as he thought.

"Actually there is a movie theatre not to far away. Kiba only knows about the park because that's where him, Akamaru and Hinata go all the time." Naruto elaborated.

"Akamaru?"

"His dog."

"Oh ok. Ugh, where is this Gaara guy?" I asked imapatiently with an undertone of anxiety. Thankfully the guys didn't catch it.

I had no idea really why I was so anxious to meet this person. He had put a guy in coma for Kami's sake! But. . . he couldn't be that bad. If this was his scent in the room, and I was fairly sure it was, I was going to have a hard time keeping my head clear.Just thinking about the scent made me take deeper breaths, taking in the smell of him. It was addicting.

"I think I hear - " Naruto was cut in the middle of his sentence by the bedroom door swinging open and someone coming through.

Oh Kami, must you be so cruel.

If I wasn't supposed to be acting like a guy, I would have immediatly dropped to the floor in a dead faint. I'm guessing the one who stepped through the door was 'Gaara'.

His hair was a spiky disarray of crimson red locks with bangs falling carlessley over his brow, half-way obscuring a kanji tattoo for love above his left eye. Black rings circled his pale jade orbs, showing years of insomnia.

He was wearing a tight fitting maroon shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows exposing his forearms. His chiseled chest could be seen easily through the thin fabric. His left hand, that was stuffed into the pocket of his jeans, had a leather cord tied loosly to it.

His dark blue jeans were faded at the knees a little, and frayed at the bottom where they dragged the ground. His jeans hung low on his hips, but only low enough to show the top fabric of his black boxers which were somewhat hidden by his shit. His choice of shoes were black Kswiss shoes that had three red stripes on each one.

The scent that had clouded my mind before, came back with a new force and I was certain that if I was standing, I wouldn't be for long. That clean, fresh, warm scent was even more delicious now that the source of it was standing in front of me.

He gave off such an intimadating aura, that it would have made an olympic champion's gaze waver. For me, it threatned to make my face go red with nervousness.

"Naruto?" he asked.

And Kami, if he wasn't already a dead knock out, his deep husky voice seemed to make the room itself vibrate. I had to try hard not to let the tremors in my hands take over my entire body.

His light colored eyes shifted to the blonde on what I assumed to be his bed. Naruto grinned cheekily back at him while Kiba gave a lopsided smile.

"This is Mat. Your new roommate Gaara." Naruto waved a hand at me.

I forced a smirk on my face and nodded to him. His eyes seemed to bore straight through me, making me feel like he could see right through my disguise. I was like a mouse trapped in the gaze of a deadly cobra, I would not be able to look away until his eyes released me.

With a nod in my direction, he walked over to the empty chair at his desk and pulled it close to his crowded bed. I sighed in relief as his gaze released me, and shifted my black eyes to Naruto and Kiba on the bed, while keeping Gaara in my periphal vision. He straddled the spinny desk chair, and rested his elbows on the backbrace while propping his chin up on his folded arms.

All three were facing me now, and I got the impression that I was silently being interrigated by them. But at the moment all I could think of was,

KAMI-SAMA! MY ROOMMATE IS A GREEK GOD!!

* * *

**Rate and comment minna-san! oh and Matsuri visited the school a week before she came, so it is another sunday. Remember in Japan they have school Monday thru Saturday. Sunday is there weekend. Speaking of school, my writing may slow because i also have school. curse the person who made summer so short to the deepest pit of hell! anyway R&R!!**


	4. It's the girlfriends

**i kinda really liked writing this chapter. it was fun. and the song that inspired the mushy part with kankurou,kiba,and naruto with thier girlfriends was 'everything' by Lifehouse. i know it isn't to good buy i'm working on getting better.**

**also i keep forgetting to do the disclaimer so : I do not own Naruto, if i did Gaara and me would be off somewhere. **

Chapter 4

They had questioned me endlessly. I thought for sure that they would figure out my secret, because on some of the questions I would hesitate. Like the question, what is your favorite model.

I had choked on my own spit, because hello! Model? What was I supposed to say to that? I was a girl dressed as a guy, and I didn't know any models. And I was pretty sure they wanted to know a female model. I shuddered at the thought and just told them I didn't have one. Naruto looked disapointed, while Kiba looked all knowing.

"Come to my room later, and i'll show you a real model." he had told me, his face smug.

Naruto then asked me if I had a girlfriend. Again I shuddered. But I didn't want them to think I was gay. Then they would avoid me. So very carefully I answered the only way I could.

"I'm not really looking for one."

It went on and on for about an hour like this. Questions on top of questions. Naruto and Kiba did most of the talking while Gaara sat quietly straddling his chair. Ever now and again I would find myself absently wishing the chair was me.

Shaking my head of my thoughts, again, I sighed and looked at Kiba who was currently trying to think of yet another question to ask me.

"Ah I got one! What are your parents like." he asked loudly, as he held his pointer finger up.

I blanched at his question and swiftly averted my gaze to the floor. I didn't know the answer to that, because I never knew them. I was adopted by strangers as a job booster. I never knew my real parents. All I did know was that they had died, and that I looked most like my mother with my father's eyes.

"Ano. . . Gomenasai Mat. Did I say something wrong?" Kiba said apologetically and tilted his head toward me.

"N-no, it's fine." I took a deep breath and looked back up to their curious expressions, even Gaara looked interested. "It's just. . . I never knew them. I'm adopted. If you could call it that."

"Don't worry Mat. Me to, I'm adopted. My father figure is Iruka-sensei. He is the coach for the soccer team here." Naruto stated proudly.

Kiba grinned and nodded in agreement. "The soccer team is awsome this year. We have Shikamaru."

I looked over at Gaara, but he was busy looking out the window from his seat. He seemed to be a little distant, like he was somewhere else.

"What are you hiding under that hat?" Kiba asked suddenly as he reached over and made a grab for my tobagan.

"NO!" I yelled as I clamped my hands on the edges of my hat and yanked it further on my head. I rolled backwards, getting away from Kiba and his curious hands, and hit the wall with a dull thud.

Kiba stopped his advances and began to laugh, while Naruto rolled back and forth with his own fit of hysterical cackles. Gaara stared at me with a smirk on his face and amusement shining in his eyes.

I sat up carefully, eyeing Kiba all the while, until I was sitting crosslegged on my mattress, all three boys in my line of vision.

"I just - " I cleared my throat quickly, it was to high pitched to belong to a 17 year old boy. "I just. . . have a . . . a bad hair cut!" I finished lamely.

"Suuuure you do. But don't worry, we'll see what your hiding soon enough." Kiba promised with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"I hope not." I muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, his blonde head cocked to the side.

"Uh...Nothing." I said quickly.

Inside I was a mess. If they kept it up, they would see that i'm a girl hands down. I just hope for my own sake that they keep out of my stuff. If they poked around in my room, they were bound to find some 'feminine items' deep in my clothes drawer. I could feel Gaara's gaze on me, but I refused to look at him. If I did, I was bound to have a blush cover my entire body.

Just then a boy came barreling down the hallway,practically screaming bloody murder, threw open our door, and collapsed in a heap on the threshold. His brown hair was matted in places from his sweat and his clothes were rumpled and wrinkled with grass stains. He lifted his head slowly and looked at Gaara, almost pleadingly.

Gaara looked at him with a bored expression.

"Again?" Gaara asked, albeit annoyed.

I looked curiously between the two, then looked at Naruto with a confused expression.

"This is Kankurou, Gaara's brother. His girlfriend, Tenten, must have caught him peeking at her at the park pool's dressing room, again." Naruto cleared up for me. Kiba rolled his eyes while Gaara sighed in aggrivation.

"She br-... huff ...she brought...huff...friends!" the brunette shrieked from his place on the ground.

"Friends?" Kiba repeated.

"KANKUROU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" a girl's voice demanded from somewhere out in the hallway.

With a surprised 'Eep!'Kakurou scrambled from his place on the floor to hide behind his red haired brother. I stayed in place on the bed watching the happenings unfold before with a look of amusement etched on my face.

For the second time that day, the door was flung open. In stepped a girl with brown hair tied in two mousy buns on her head, and chocolate brown eyes. She had on denim pants with holes in the knees, sneakers, and a white tank top that reached midriff.

Her face held a deadly scowl, while two other girls stepped into the room behind her. One had midnight blue hair that reached her slim waist, and lavender white colored eyes. She looked frightened, but determind. The other girl shocked me enough to almost make me fall off my bed. She had bright pink shoulder length hair, and petal green eyes that flashed with anger. Her hands were on her hips as she looked around the room, scanning for Kankurou I guessed.

Kiba called out the name "Hinata?" at the same time Naruto called "Sakura?" with equal surprise. Comprehension dawned on me. Ah, the girlfriends. I leaned foreward on my mattress, waiting for something to happen.

"Kankurou." The one known as Tenten said slowly.

I glanced over at Kankurou hiding behind Gaara, and was shocked to say the least. He wasn't frightened like I was expecting. His brown eyes were soft and smoldering. And he was gazing at the Tenten girl like a husband looks at his wife on their wedding day. In fact, all the guys in the room were looking at their girlfriends like that.

It was like they had been deprived of them for a long while and were finally getting back the things that gave them oxygen. Sappy lovers. They had been cooped up to long in this boy school.

I glanced at Gaara, seeing if he was eyeing a girl like that. He wasn't. He was looking out the window again. I wondered if he had someone like that.

"Hinata." Kiba said softly. He strided across the room, and wrapped the blue haired girl in his embrace. Said girl's face flushed an empressive shade of red, before she shyly wrapped her small arms around Kiba's waist.

Naruto walked silently up to the one I guessed as Sakura, and stood in front of her. He lowered his head and gazed at her through his lashes with his sky blue eyes. Sakura's angry expression wavered a moment, then fell completely at the way he was acting like a reprimended puppy. With a grin, he hugged her from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder facing the room. Both him and Kiba looked content.

"Kankurou, you pervert." Tenten growled.

Kankurou didn't look like he heard it. He was to busy staring at the angry girl to notice her insult. She had her hands clenched into fists at her side, and a death glare on her face. You could tell she was struggling to stay angry.

"Why were you peeking? It's gross!" her frustrated tone was forced, as was her angry expression.

"I wanted to see you." He replied. He crossed the room to her and wrapped her in his arms. She huffed out an angry breath before she spoke again.

"You still didn't have to come peek into the dressing room." she said indignatly.

"I'm sorry." his apology was sincere, and her angry demeanor melted away as she hugged his chest.

I mentally scoffed at them. Were was the action? Where was the girly shrieking, furniture throwing, male bashing action? Stupid lovers. I wanted to see someone get hit.

A snort was heard from Gaara as he glared at the three lovers.

"Get that shit out of my room." he said in an angry tone.

I barely contained the snickers bubbling up my throat. His expression showed how annoyed he was and how he didn't much appreciate the 'loving' going on so close to his vicinity. I could relate. I was wanting someone to go through the window.

"Your just jealous you don't have a girl, Gaara." Kankurou said as he turned away from Tenten at his side. "You need to get out more."

"I'm fine." Gaara growled out.

"It is late. We need to walk the girls home anyway." Naruto said in a thoughtful tone.

"Yeah okay." Kiba agreed and took Hinata's hand in his and led her to the door where Sakura and Naruto where already disappearing through.

"Later Mat, Gaara." Naruto called out from the hallway.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kiba waved.

"Ja ne Kiba." I said in a bored tone.

Gaara nodded in his direction and rose to fingers to his head in a mock salute. I almost let a whimper escape. How he managed to make a salute look so godly was beyond me.

"See ya. And it was nice meeting you Mat. Later." Kankurou raised his hand in a backward wave as he followed his little heartthrob out the door like a lost puppy.

I could see the resemblance in Gaara and Kankurou, if only a little bit. They both had the same face structure, and messy hair. Though Kankurou's physique was broader than Gaara's, it was still similar. Though Gaara's was so much more attractive. . .

I shook the thought out of my mind before I could take it any further. I got off my bed and walked over to the dresser, retrieving a clean set of clothes.

"Where is the shower room at?" I asked as I faced Gaara, who was shifting through the drawers in his desk.

"Down the hall to the left." he said as he removed his hand, producing a blank CD.

"Thanks." I nodded at him and started out of the room.

It was about time I got out of there. I was positive if I stayed any longer, that scent would have had me drooling a lake around my ankles. Besides, I needed a shower. I just hoped, for my innocent eyes' sake, that there was no one else in the shower room. I was fairly sure that I would not be able to handle that kind of pressure.

**ok i know that pretty much sucked but i had other things on my mind. but anyway, what is waiting for Matsuri in the shower room? will she survive? find out in (insert dramatic music) chapter . . . . 5 i think. yep ch.5 **


	5. My Eyes!

** I really liked writing this chapter, it was funny. and thank you people who are leaving reviews, it really helps me update quicker. i usually read my reviews (if any) after school, and if i have some i'll start writing immediatly, if not i usually wait a few hours then start. usually i don't post my stories till the next day, but i couldn't wait to write this chapter it was a lot fun. lol enjoy minna-san!**

Chapter 5

FOR KAMI'S SAKE, DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY MERCY! I continued to yell in my head as I tryed to calm my erratic breathing. There was nothing I could do about the very noticable blush on my face, for all I knew, that could be permanent. It would be just my luck if it was.

I had found the shower room, oh I had found it alright. And I had gotten a shower to. The only problem was, as soon as I had finished dressing, three different guys walked in.

One of them had long brown hair and if I wasn't positive that he was a guy, and believe me I'm VERY sure, it wouldn't have been so bad. But he was a guy, and him and another male with sunglasses on had already taken off most of their clothes, while the other one who had a spiky ponytail and a lazy stance had only removed his shirt.

With probably one of the highest pitched shrieks known to man, I darted out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. But, alas, no matter how fast or how far I ran, those images were burned onto my eyelids. I had even debated pouring alcohol into my eyes, but then it wouldn't do much since it was also seared into my brain.

It wouldn't have been such a shock if I wasn't so innocent. Which was proving to be a problem here. I'm fairly sure at this point, when I graduate, I will never be able to look at the male species without seeing something similar to what just ocurred. . . Yes, pity me.

I rubbed my eyes with my fists, again, and then began my trek back to my room, hoping that my shaky knees could take me that far. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my navy blue cotton pants that I was to sleep in, and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

It was pretty late by now, I noted as I glanced out a window I passed. The sun was disappearing behind the moutains in the distance and the hallway's shadows were dancing on the walls. Orange, red, and a deep shade of purple were painted in the sky and darkening by the minute.

I stopped in front of my door, and took a deep breath to calm myself. I could still feel the hardcore blush on my face that was refusing to disappear. It would probably be awhile before it went away. Letting out the breath, I opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind me.

Gaara was leaning on the window listening to his stereo, playing 'Breathe into me' by Red that was on the windowsill. And as soon as I saw him, my mind went blank. The only thing that was able to become clear to me was, one: someone up there really didn't like me, and two:calling Gaara a greek god was a complete and total understatement. Because I was positive a greek god did not have a chest like that.

His jade orbs were closed, and his arms were crossed over his gorgeous, muscled, to-die-for, **bare** chest. His skin was handsomly pale. And his crimson hair was damp and as messy as ever. His exposed flesh was glistening with water droplets, and steam. Some of the water rolled down his flexed biceps, and I almost fell to the floor with it.

Somewhere in the back of my dead brain, I wondered where he had taken his shower, and why I had been stuck in the community strip shower.

The scent was more pronounced now, it was so strong that I could actually be proud of myself that I was still upright. An accomplishment on my part.

The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black basketball shorts that reached a little bit past his knees, again only showing the tip of his equally black boxers. Only adding to the torture.

My coal black eyes were wide as I oggled at him, and my mouth was slightly ajar. A strangled breath escaped my throat, and I realized I had stopped breathing. That was very smart of me.

I took a couple of quick breaths only to have it stuck in my chest again as his eyes opened slowly. His pale jade eyes presenting themselves past their black mask.

His gaze locked on mine, rendering me incapable of moving my eyes away. It's not like I wanted to anyway.

"What?"

That did it. His deep husky voice that flowed out of his perfect body sounded like silk whispering in the wind. I could feel the vibrations of his voice coarse through my body, making my world tilt before me.

Everything was blurry. But before it all turned black, I could feel something warm running down from somewhere on my face. . . . Then nothing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I was first aware of someone shaking my shoulder. It was a rough shake, one that rattled my teeth and snapped my head back and forth. It was a wonder my neck wasn't broke yet.

The next thing that presented itself to my slow recovering brain, was warmth. Someone's bodyheat was radiating from them and washing over me, most likely the person who was shaking me to death.

And lastly, the thing that forced the rememberance of all the happenings that passed before my blackout, was that damned delicous scent. I could get a whiff of mint from it now, much to my surprise. I wondered where the mint smell was coming from.

I opened one of my eyes, keeping the other squinched tightly shut. The death shaking ceased immediatly. Much to my relief.

My one onyx eye gazed up into cool colored jade. He was so close. And I found out where the mint smell was coming from. His warm breath was washing over my face, and it smelled like fresh mint.

His lips were so close, if I just moved up a little bit. . . YOUR A GUY YOUR A GUY!

The warning rang loud and clear, jerking me back to ethical,logical, and rational thinking. Gaara released my shoulders, and moved back to sit on his bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, he kept his eyes on me. They were suspicous.

I fought hard against the blush I felt coming, and straightend to a sitting position on the floor. I met his suspicous eyes with my innocent black ones.

"Your nose is bleeding." he stated in monotone.

My eyes widened, and I jerked a hand up to my nose. Pulling my fingertips away for inspection, I found to my horror, I did in fact have a nosebleed. But could you really blame me? He was still sitting there on his bed without a shirt on, not having any idea he was causing a girl to almost have a heartattack.

I whiped the blood away with a tissue from my desk, then sat down on my bed facing the red headed god.

"Sorry about that. I. . . I don't feel well." I lied. In truth I was feeling fine and hyper aware of him sitting across from me.

"Hn." he answered.

"Oh come on. Your a senior, I'm sure you have a wider vocabulary range than 'hn'." I joked.

He smirked and replied, "Hm."

I snorted at him and moved my gaze to the blown up pictures on the wall. Beside the one I had spotted when I first arrived, was another of the same people huddled together with a monsterous mountain in the background.

It was snowing in the snapshot, and everyone's noses were red but they looked happy and excited. I spotted Gaara in the middle of the group, with a comical grimace on his face as he tried to glare at a blonde with four pigtails hugging his neck, pressing him close to her body.

"Who are those people?" I asked as I pointed at the picture.

He inclinded his head toward the picture, and I caught a small lift at the corner of his mouth. Was that a smile, I mused to myself.

"Naruto,Kiba,Kankurou,Tenten,Sakura,Hinata,Temari,Shino,Neji and Shikamaru." He pointed to the people as he named them.

With a jolt of embarrasment, I noticed the ones known as Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru were the ones, unbeknowest to them, who had exposed themselves to a girl.

I covered up my uneasiness with another question. "Your friends?"

He nodded."Except for Kankurou and Temari, they're my siblings."

"Oh. Where are you guys at?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Kiba's parents' cabin. They own a retreat, and they reserve a cabin for us every christmas break."

"Wow. That must be cool. Do you guys travel a lot?" I asked as I scanned the pictures on the walls surrounding the room.

He nodded again. "Every break we go somewhere new, and stay until the day before school starts back."

"Is it like family." I asked quietly.

His stoic face stayed in place, but as he glanced in my direction, his eyes showed confusion at my question.

"Having so many friends, is it like a family?" I elaborated.

Comprehension flickered across his face, probably rembering me telling him and the guys about me being adopted. He glanced back up at the pictures, scanning them as if he was looking for some hidden message.

"I suppose." he answered back, his voice deeper than usual.

I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off. I let it go for now, but later I would find out why he sounded so reserved. Like even he, like myself, didn't know if it was like family.

I gave the room another glance over, and let my gaze rest on my phone that was sitting by my computer. I stared at it for a moment, trying to remember why I thought something important was on it. Then, as I just happened to look over at a picture of Gaara, Kiba and Naruto hanging from the limbs of a weeping willow, I remembered the pictures I had taken of Naruto and Kiba.

With a sinister grin on my face, I hopped off my bed and grabbed my phone. Gaara looked over at me with confusion in his eyes again.

"Would you like to help me blackmail two certain people." I cocked my head to the side, grinning like and idiot.

"Yes. But who?" he asked as he stood from his bed. I struggled to keep my eyes on his face and not oggle his chest.

"Naruto and Kiba naturally." I shrugged.

A grin more sinister than mine spread across his face, and he strode over to my side.

"When do we start." a glint of mischief in his usual cool jade eyes.

I laughed and answered with a 'now.' and handed him my phone with the pictures shining brightly from the screen. Oh how I love blackmail.

**so what did you think? oh I don't own Naruto, believe me if i did, Gaara and i would be married and very happy together. so anyway leave reviews please!**


	6. Dealing with the Schedule

**ok chapter six yay! and this chapter is dedicated ot PhoenixSong4232. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, you really have no idea how much they help me continue writing this story. well i hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 6

I had gone to bed late last night, due to Gaara and I posting Naruto and Kiba's pictures on . And there had been a lot of hits to the site of our post in the first five seconds, much to our amusement.

Now I just have to wait until one of them slip up and do something I, or Gaara, don't like and the girlfriends get a free tour of the site. Ahh, power felt so good.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Damn. I forgot about my alarm.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yeah yeah, I hear ya. . .

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I said I heard you, now shutup. . .

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"DAMN IT I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled in rage as I snapped to a sitting position on my bed.

Glaring at the spawn of satan sitting on my nightstand, I thought of smashing it with my shoe. But I didn't want to scuff them up. I liked them to much to do that to them. So, I settled on throwing it out the window.

I snatched it off the stand, yanking the cord out of the wall with maybe to much force, and threw it out the open window. I watched with satisfaction as it made contact with the cement ground and burst into thousands of mirco mechanical chips and pieces of plastic.

With a sigh of satisfaction and contemptment, I curled back into my blankets and pulled my tobagon a little tighter on my head. I was on the edge of sleep again, on the brink of drifting into a world of dreams, when a voice spoke right by my head scaring me to death.

"School starts soon Mat."

"AHHHHH!!" I yelled as I flipped sideways off my bed and to the floor, getting wrapped in a cocoon of blankets on my way down. My face was pressed into the carpet, while my apendages where trapped inside the prison of cotton.

"Mmgh! Ghra fhy?" was my muffled question. I had meant for it to come out as 'Ugh! Gaara why?'

I heard a sigh, and then felt a foot on my back. What was he doing?. . .He wouldn't dare! I thought as I felt him put more pressure on my back. He wouldn't really push me around the room with his foot would he? There had to be another way.

But of course, things wouldn't go my way, and I soon found myself being prodded around the room by the red head's foot like a giant soccer ball. If I didn't have a nosebleed everytime I looked at the guy, he would so be next on my hit list.

A few bumps and bruises later, I found myself lying on my back on the floor trying to make the room stop spinning. Really, how long could it spin? How long had I been rolled around on the floor. Glancing at Gaara, he seemed to be amused at my state of dizziness. Ugh.

"Your going to be late if you don't hurry." Gaara said as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah yeah. Let me change." I drawled.

Gaara shrugged and left the room, leaving for his classes. Oh Kami, please let my schedule match his! I prayed over and over for it to be true.

Getting up from my spot on the floor, I changed into my black slacks, white button-up shirt, red tie, and my grey New Balance shoes. I didn't bother tucking in my shirt, they seemed to be pretty lineant on the dress code. Just as long as you had on the uniform.

From my desk drawer, pulled out my schedule and skimmed over it. I seemed pretty basic, nothing I couldn't handle, except. . . Oh no. Was that. . . It was! It was gym! NOOOO! I CAN'T HANDLE ANYMORE NAKED GUYS!

"Gah!" I growled out, frustrated. "Why do you hate me?" I asked as I looked up at the ceiling. "Have I really been so bad?"

With a sigh of frustration, I stuffed the paper into my pocket after memorizing the room numbers, and grabbed my backpack on my way out the door. Gaara was already gone, and the hallway was starting to get crowded with late risers like myself. The only reason Gaara was up so early is because he didn't even go to sleep last night. So my insomnia theory was correct. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

I ran down the stairs to the second floor so as to escape the crowd, I didn't want to get swept away by a wave of human bodies. What an entrance that would make going into my first period class.

"Ok, so i'm looking for. . ." I glanced at my list in my pocket and then put it back. "Room 42:History with Kakashi Hatake."

Nodding to myself, I stepped off the stairs and began glancing at the numbers beside the cherry oak doors. The persian carpet softened my footsteps, and made the walk a little peaceful.

"Hmm. 38. . .39. . .40. . .41. . .Ah ha! Room 42!" I said under my breath.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, I could hear voices from the inside. So I opened the door and let myself in. It was a fairly large room, all the desks were to my left facing the front of the room which was at my right. A huge chalk board covered the front wall and a teachers desk was situated in the corner at the front of the class. Good sized windows were lined on the wall across from me, letting in plenty of fresh air and making the room seem homely almost.

A few students were already at their desks, and turned toward their friends talking to one another. I reconized the long haired boy from the shower room and quickly ducked my head. Making my way to the back of the room, I took notice of another person occupying one of the secluded chairs.

A familer red head sat with his legs outstretched under his desk and his body was situated deep in his seat, his head slightly leaning on the wall behind him. The sleeves to his shirt where rolled up on his forearms, which were crossed over his muscled chest. The red tie around his neck was loose, and hanging slightly while his shirt was untucked and looked messy, but in a way that made you want to swoon. His pale jade eyes were half lidded as he stared at nothing in particular.

Kami, how I just wanted to drool on the floor. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't look the way he did. He was killing me! How was I supposed to keep my secret when he was parading around looking like an angel's warrior?

Composing myself, I took the seat next to him. He sat on the last desk on the last row. He had a window to his left and me at his right. Looking at him from the corner of my onyx eyes, I was grateful I was sitting.

His body was outlined by the rising sun, making him look like a godly fiure. The rays of the morning light shone through his crimson locks, almost like a halo around his head. He looked. . .so beautiful was the only way to describe it. It still didn't suit him, but I was completely at loss for words. This was torture.

I was hardly aware of the class filling up, that is until an energetic blonde plopped into the seat in front of me, snapping me from my staring daze.

"Hey Mat! I didn't know you had first period with us." Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Y-yeah. I just looked at my schedule." I managed to choke out.

"Let me see what else you got." Someone else spoke from my right.

Kiba stood next to me with his hand outstretched. I dug in my pocket and fished out my schedule and turned it over to him.

"Mmm. Let's see, next period you have Algebra with Shikamaru and Shino. Third period biology with Neji, me, Kankurou and Naruto. Fourth period advanced studies with Gaara. Fifth period lawmaking with Shikamaru and Gaara. And sixth period gym with all of us." Kiba stated happily.

I almost passed out and died in class. Gym? With all of them? This was horrible! I can't take it! What am I going to do! I can't handle the nudity of the male species anymore! I can't! I can't . . . wait a second. Did everyone mean Gaara to? Oh no. Why?

I slammed my head on my desk, and ignored Kiba and Naruto's concerned questions. I was more worried about how I was going to stop the waterfall of a nosebleed that awaited for me in sixth period. Must fate be so cruel?

**It seems i keep stopping at some of the most exciting parts. like last time it was the shower thing, now gym class. what awaits Matsuri in the boy's gym room? Will she be able to hold in the nosebleed? find out in the next chapter! please review! you guys are awsome!**


	7. Can I Do This?

**

* * *

**

okay next chapter, and I think this one is longer than my previous chapters! Thank you people so much for your reviews they are very much appreciated.

**enjoy people!**

Chapter 7

I was currently trying to halt the anxiety attack that was threatning to overcome me. The end of my existance was coming up in three minutes, I noted as I glanced up at the clock. Fifth period was coming to an end, and gym was drawing near.

I had no earthly idea on how I was going to do this. How was I going to keep my secret in a dressing room full of guys. . .naked guys at that. And how was I going to survive? I should have known my innocence would never have lasted here. It was to much to ask.

From my spot in the back of the class, I watched the teacher pacing back and forth in front of the room, preaching about something I couldn't hear and had no interest in. Maybe because the lesson was about how you have to follow the law before you can understand it. Or maybe it was because he was so damn boring. I mean seriously, the fly on the wall caught my attention more than this. . . Orochimaru?

What kind of name is that? Sounds like something you here in murder cases. Ironic he's teaching lawmaking. I already don't like him, stinken femi-man. Femi-snake man, seemed to fit better since he kept flicking his tongue out of his mouth, that was very long by the way. What was he doing? Testing the air? The zoo people should come and pick him up, his own little display case could read 'The one and only Micheal Snakeson! Part snake, part articfical nose person!'

. . . I crack myself up. Trying to fight the laughter bubbling to my lips, I clamped my hands over my mouth. A few muffled chuckles passed through, and the source of my laughter glared at me with his slitted yellow eyes. It just made me laugh harder, because even his eyes reminded me of a snake. He would bring the zoo in a bundle of money.

With a snort of irritation, he turned back to his chalkboard and began drawing a diagram of the laws.

The one who was known as Shikamaru, that I had seen half-naked in the shower room and was one of the people in the picture in Gaara's room, was sitting on my right. He had been dosing up to just a few minutes ago. Up until the moment my muffled laughter woke him up.

Glancing at me, then at the clock he rubbed his eyes and sat up a little straighter. I glanced at the clock and could've screamed. If it had not been for my hands covering my mouth, I probably would have. I had one minute before the bell rang, announcing the last class of the day, and my death.

I paled slightly, and lowered my hands back to my empty desktop, I hadn't bothered taking out supplies for this class, and stared at the pale wood color of the desk. I could feel Gaara glance at me from a few desks up on my left, and Shikamaru from my right.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, readying for the coming class. I could do this. All I had to do was not look at anyone, and wait until they all left the dressing room so I could change in peace. Yeah, that would work. I could pretend to be busy looking for something in my bag while everyone changed.

Piece of cake, I could do this. Easy. Very simple. Nothing to it. Easy as pie. I could do this. I **can **do this. I **will** do this.

"DING!"

I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS!

I watched in shock as everyone rose from there seat and walked toward the door. After putting his books away, Gaara rose from his chair to. He gave me a look over his shoulder, probably wondering why I was still sitting in my desk like an idiot. I couldn't blame him though, I would thinking the same thing. With a shrug of his shoulders, he walked out of the room. The rest of the males in the room followed suit. At least, I thought they all did.

A grunt from my right snapped me from my small but effective heart attack. Turning my head slightly I found the Shikamaru guy propped beside me. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and putting his weight on one foot, leaning to the side. He yawned, then began to speak in a lazy tone.

"It's troublesome, but Kiba told me to show you to gym. Him and Naruto are waiting for us at the gym doors." he drawled.

If I had been in better spirits, I would have laughed and poked fun at the sloth guy. But as it was, I was to worried about gym, so instead I nodded and rose from my seat. Slinging my bag onto my back, I followed the spiky ponytailed boy out of the room and into the hallway.

It was a comfortable silence we walked in, which I was grateful for. It gave me a a chance to hone my plan to mild perfection. To where at least I had all the details down flat, and wouldn't screw it up to bad, causing everyone to know i'm female.

So far, I had all the possible questions they might ask pinned with the answers I would give them, and the time estimated I would spend digging through my bag for the object I 'needed'. Oh Kami, please let me not mess this up.

"Mat was it?"

I looked over at the lazy male walking beside me. His slow pace matched mine, and his hands stayed stuffed into the pockets of his black school pants. He rolled one brown eye to look back at me, and I was immediatly cautious and on alert.

How this lazy guy could have such a calculating gaze scared the shit out of me. It seemed like he saw through my lies, and was looking at the awkard, scared, frustrated girl underneath.

"Yeah, that's me." I said in a serious voice.

"We're here." he turned his eyes back to face in front of himself.

I followed his gaze, and saw big, metal double doors leading into what I could only guess as the gym. Kiba and Naruto stood in front of them. . .playing paper,rock,scissors? Geez.

"Nuh uh! I won, you do it. I can't take that guy anymore, if he does one more shiny teeth, 'ping' thing, I swear i'll kill him." Kiba said with a look of mock disgust on his face.

"But I don't want to either! What if I get blinded this time?" Naruto wailed back.

"That's not my problem." Kiba pointed out as he turned away from Naruto and faced me and Shikamaru, who were now standing in front of them.

"Oh hey guys." Kiba gave his wolfish grin.

"Hey." I replied. "What's going on?"

"Seeing who is going to take you to the coach." Kiba answered as he glanced at his blonde friend who was staring sadly at the gym doors behind him.

"And why is that so bad?"

"You'll see. Believe us." Shikamaru put in as he pushed past us and walked into the gym.

Naruto let out a whimper as he followed through, trailed by Kiba and myself.

The gym was fairly big.The beige walls and wood floors seemed welcoming enough. A basketball court dominated the middle of the gym with four goals posted at north, south, east, and west of the square room. Bleachers lined the walls on the left and right, and folded in on themselves giving more room on the gym floor.

And it all tied together with a man dressed in a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers, bowl cut black hair and eyebrows that seemed to be alive, standing in the middle of the gym. Kiba ducked into a door to my left shortly after seeing the bright man with a quick 'good luck' to me and the depressed blonde. Shikamaru left with Kiba with a backwards wave.

"Naruto? Who is that?" I nodded toward the man.

"Coach Gai." He sighed in defeat.

The silence was then shattered to minature pieces as said man sprinted over to us and promptly began screaming in our faces, his face a mask of horror.

"NARUTO WHERE HAS YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS GONE!" he screamed in distress.

"Out the window along with your sanity." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Gai didn't seem to notice as he proceeded to drop to his knees, grabbing Naruto's hand on the way, and commensed wailing about his lost youth as waterfall tears cascaded down his face. Naruto stood with a miserable look on his face, seeming that at any moment he himself would join in the tears, but for a different reason.

A small smile broke across my face. This was to good. If only I had my camera, this could go on the site under 'The rejected proposal'. It looked like Gai had just proposed to Naruto, who rejected it. Bet that would get some hits.

"Gai, can't you see we have a new student?" A deep cheery voice asked from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around to face a man with spiky midnight colored hair and beard. He held the same lazy pose as Shikamaru, and a cigratte was sticking out between his smiling lips. A warm aura surrounded him, calming me slightly.

"Ah but Asuma, can't you see that poor young Naruto has lost his youthfullness! This is simply terrible! We must summon Lee!" Gai proposed as he jumped back to his feet with his pointer finger in the air.

"Gai I -" Asuma started but couldn't finish.

A crashing noise could be heard from somewhere in the back of the gym, followed by rushed, excited footfalls. I tensed and watched as a Gai mini-me came barreling across the gym floor with big round eyes.

Lee, I guessed, stopped in front of Gai and stood at attention with his hand brought up into a salute, and a happy smile on his face.

"LEE!" Gai sang.

"SENSEI!" Lee answered back.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

I stared in horror as they hugged each other, and I could actually picture a backdrop of meadows and rainbows, complete with cheesy music and a waterfall. This school was just full of surprises.

"Lee, you must help Naruto regain his youthfullness!" Gai yelled.

"Yes sir!" Lee nodded his head vigoursly, making his bushy eyebrows dance, and grabbed Naruto by his wrist to drag him to places unknown. Or just to one of the basketball goals to practice free throws I noticed.

"What is your name, son?" Asuma asked as he layed a calloused hand on my small shoulder.

"Mat Zuma." I replied.

"Well Mat, welcome to gym class. Gai will give your clothes and shoes then show you the changing room. Today we are starting on teamwork, so hurry and get changed."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Youth is strong in this one!" Gai declared as he grabbed my wrist, much in the same fashion as Lee did with Naruto, and dragged me over to a desk in the corner.

"Your shirt and shorts size?" he asked as he grabbed a box from underneath the desk.

"Uh, small?"

"Here you go." he sang happily as he handed me a set of clothes. "Go through that door over there and change, but be quick. Lots of fun planned for today."

I nodded and followed his directions to a door labled 'Locker Room'. Well, I thought, here it goes.

I pushed open the blue metal door and stepped into the room. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I heard male voices vibrate around the room. I reconized a few, and walked carefully toward them while keeping my eyes down.

"Oh hi Mat, you survived Gai I see." It was Kiba, and he patted me on the back with enthusiasm.

"Yeah." My voice a little high pitched. I was nervous.

"So what did you think?" He asked as he flicked me in my forehead. Which I would kill him for later since it caused my reflex reaction to look up. And the sight that met me almost put me in a coma.

Kiba, thankfully was dressed, and standing a little off to the side of me, giving me full view of everyone in the crowded little room.

I could see Shikamaru just now pulling on his white gym shirt over his lean chest, and Shino tying his shoelaces together. Kankurou was shirtless and walking around digging through the rubbish on the ground looking for something. His exposed skin was tan and to my surprise he had a six pack. Another boy in a corner was tightening the drawstrings on his shorts. He had on an orange mask that reminded me of a lollipop, and was muttering something about 'Tobi being a good boy'. A long haired blonde boy beside the masked male was trying to straighten his shirt and growling at 'Tobi' for not shutting up.

And Gaara. Gaara stood off to the side, farthest from the door, shirtless. Though it wasn't my first time seeing him without his shirt, it did nothing to stop my reaction. The muscles in his exposed chest rippeled beneath the skin, making my face turn red. The lighting in the room made him looked warm and approachable, while the way he held his body showed he didn't want to be bothered.

I had to fight hard against the nosebleed.

He looked so. . .appealing? No, it was much more than that. I couldn't even put a name to what I felt for him. It was beyond attraction, though I was very attracted to him. I wanted nothing more than to run my nimble fingers over the planes of his chest. Just to see if he would move under my touch.

"Mat? Mat are you okay? You look funny." Kiba said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine!" My voice sounded like I had just breathed in twenty balloons worth of helium. "I can't change in front of people, is there anywhere I can go?" I asked quickly, tearing my ogling eyes away from Gaara.

"Uh, sure. There is a bathroom over there." Kiba pointed.

"Thanks!" I said as I darted for the bathroom. I was beyond relieved. I was so happy I could scream. I would actually make it through this, well part of it anyway. I could be grateful for the fact that I didn't have to pretend to dig through my bag and keep my eyes to myself. Which had proven to be very diffucult once I had spotted a certain red head. I swear that guy was going to kill me.

After changing into red basketball shorts, and a white cotton v-neck shirt with white running shoes, I stepped out of the stall I was in and made my way to the door. I was alone in the changing room, aside from Kankurou who was still digging through things, I guessed he lost his shirt.

Holding in my amusement, I went back out to the main part of the gym. Once out of the changing room, I sighed in relief. I had survived. I was proud of myself. Here I was worried that I would have to change in front of them and watch the males change in front of me, only to have it not happen. I had been worked up for nothing. Well, not much anyway.

Mentally, I thanked whoever designed that room to have a bathroom stall. For the moment, they were my hero.

**Ugh! I'm so mad at myself right now. I didn't describe Gaara good enough /crys in corner/ i could picture it perfectly in my mind but there just isn't any words to describe it. i'm sorry people if it didn't reach your expectations, i know it didn't reach mine, but don't worry i promise the upcoming chapters will be better! please review!!**


	8. Down and Out

**Okay so here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. . . I kinda fell asleep on my computer yesterday so I had to finish it today. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Teamwork. That's what we were currently learning in gym. Joy. And you know what? I truly believe they are trying to kill me at this school. Otherwise, they wouldn't do this to me. They would not make me go through this. . .hell. A good kind of hell though, I guess. It depended on the way you looked at it. On one hand, I have a partner that could make a male model look like common footwear. On the other hand, if I looked at him to long, I'd have a nosebleed. If I didn't keep my thoughts in check, which they could get very, **very** graphic and didn't do me a bit of good, I would go into a coma. So it was an equal tilt. I was lucky and unlucky at the same time. Oh, and let's not forget I'm supposed to be a guy, so it was hard to keep myself in check. Especially when all I wanted to do was understand him. There is just some questions a guy doesn't ask.

It sucks to be a guy. It's so damn complicated! But, then again it was tough to be a girl to. I think females are to complex. Way more than males. We tend to overthink things. . . Which is what i'm doing now since I just completely missed the speech and instructions our coach just gave us. Though most of it was probably filled with the occasional 'power of youth' and 'may the youth be with you'. Another yoda. Complete with the green physique. How ironic could you get.

"Team Gaara. Your first. You have fifty seconds to complete the task." Coach Asuma spoke in his deep voice from beside the Yoda look alike, Gai.

My onyx eyes went wide with fear. I didn't even hear the instructions! What the hell am I doing! Why is Gai coming at me with a rope?! Back Yoda man, back! Mentally I jabbed at him with a red lifesaver. Apparently he didn't understand my look of 'GET AWAY', because he strode up to me with that neon yellow rope. The hell?

"Ok. Now hold still while I tie you up." he said cheerily as he gave a 'nice-guy' pose.

I don't know about the rest of the class, but to me that look was anything but nice. It just seemed to scream 'I-am-going-to-blind-you-with-my-inhumanly-shiny-teeth-and-beat-you-to-death-with-my-oversized-thumb-of-doom'. I could feel my right hand twitch, longing to impale his face and wipe that look into oblivion.

With a grunt of suprise, I looked down at my waist where Gai had just roughly tightened the neon rope. I was tied back to back with Gaara, my head just clearing his shoulder, with our arms free. I felt Gaara heave a sigh of irritation, and it almost sent me into a frenzy. DON'T DO THAT! I wanted scream at him. I couldn't take his body moving against mine like that, adding to the torture. Kami, you are a cruel bastard. . . On second thought, I take that back. I don't need you to smite me yet.

Calming down my erratic heartbeat and fast breathing, I watched as Asuma and Gai walked around the room tying people together. Naruto was tied with Lee, and didn't look to excited while Lee looked like one of those people off T.V. after they win the million dollar check.

Standing next to them was Kankurou being tied up with Kiba. Both were cutting up and making funny jokes as the rope slowly cut off the circulation to their lower half. I don't blame Asuma, I would have done the same thing. Mmm. Maybe I could post pictures of Kankurou and Kiba on the site as well. That's something to think about, I'd have to remember to ask Gaara about that later.

Not to far away from those two was Shikamaru and Shino. It seemed Shino was struggling to hold up his own weight, plus the added pounds of a napping Shikamaru. Shikamaru had his head resting on top of Shino's and his body leaning on Shino's back. It was a funny sight, and a snicker of amusement passed out of my mouth.

Then the last two, who seemed to be the one's having the most trouble, where off to the side a bit. Tobi and Deidara where their names, I had discovered once role had been called. Tobi, the one with the orange mask, was running in circles with the blonde known as Deidara tied to his back.

Tobi continued to scream in a frantic voice, "Deidara! Deidara! I lost him! Where did you go!" The blonde on his back crossed his arms on over his chest and held a very pissed look on his screwed up face.

"Damn it Tobi, I'm on your back!" Deidara screamed after three more frantic circles. Tobi halted his running and turned his face to the side where he could see out of the only hole on his mask.

With a confused look he asked, "Deidara? What are you doing on Tobi's back?"

"Just don't talk Tobi, just don't talk." The blonde shook his head disappointedly.

Everyone in the room gave muffled laughs and amused looks to the two in the middle of the gym floor. Deidara glared at all of us with his one visible sky blue eye, before he stomped to one of the bleachers, dragging a confused Tobi behind him.

"Ok, on the count of three, Team Gaara will begin." Gai announced triumphantly.

Shit! I nudged Gaara in the ribs with my elbow, and tried not to dwell to much on how godly muscular he was, to get his attention. I felt him incline his head toward me, and I turned my head a little to the side to look at him over my shoulder.

"Gaara, I wasn't listening! What are we doing!?" I asked frantically. I felt him heave out another breath, and it almost sent me into a second heart attack. Before this year was over, one of us would be dead. And it was most likely going to be me.

"We have to run to the mark, grab the red stick and run back before time runs out." he answered as he situated his feet into a running position.

"But I can't run like this! Our feet will get tangled and do you even SEE how far that marker is?! It's looks like a mile away!" I said as I looked from our spot in the gym, to outside and far down a path where the marker was barely visible. How the hell were we supposed to run that and back in fifty seconds?! This yoda was completly mental!

"Just hang on." Gaara snapped as he hooked his arms through mine. Our elbows were locked together, and I was facing away from the open door, staring at Gai as he held a stopwatch in his hands.

"Ready." He began.

I panicked in my head. I couldn't run tied to someone, much less the distance we had to go and with the time limit. There was no way I could do this without breaking an apendage.

"Set."

Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I was going to cause us both to lose! I hate you Yoda wanna-be! Why don't you go back to the starship or wherever the hell it is you came from! Don't you have to help the skywalker guy?! Run little green man, run!

"Go!"

Dammit! It's over! Why don't I just whip off this stupid ace bandage and show them I'm a girl! To much stress!. . . . .Wait a second. Why are my feet not on the ground...

And why are the trees passing by like that. . .am I running? On air?

I looked down at the ground and saw it passing under my levitated feet in a blur. I wasn't moving, but I could clearly hear a set of feet moving swiftly on the ground. I could feel Gaara's arms flexed around mine, and they seemed to be holding me in place. The hell?

A gust of air whooshed out of my lungs as realization dawned on me. No, I wasn't running and yes, Gaara was holding me in place with his arms because. . . HE WAS CARRYING ME ON HIS BACK!

I was suddenly hyper aware of his body against mine and the way his muscles bunched and realeased with every move he made. Everywhere his skin came into contact with mine, felt like fire. It burned, but strangly enough, I didn't want it to stop. The sensations that were pooling in the pit of my stomach, making it do constant flips, was invigorating. It was like his scent, addicting. Possibly an obbsession if given time, which I had had time to let it get to me.

Through the few seconds it took for him to run to the mark and grab the stick, was eternity for me. I thought I was going to die from the overwhelming emotions swirling through me. It was strange to me, my body wanted something, but my brain couldn't decipher what it wanted. Which caused it to get worse.

"Mat. Hold the stick." He said in a demanding voice.

I didn't hesitate to grab it with the hand I managed to wiggle out of his grasp. Anything that acted as some kind of distraction from this turmoil in my body was beyond welcome. Now that I held the stick in my hand, I could concentrate on the way the cold metal felt against my skin. It cooled down a fraction of the wildfire raging in me. But just a little. Enough for my head to clear for the next few moments it took for him to run back to the starting point, and set me on my feet.

My knees were shaking, and I knew as soon as that rope came undone, so would I. Without something holding me up, I wouldn't stay up long. Kami, just let me stay tied for a few minutes longer. But, like everything else so far, it happened just how I **didn't** want it happen.

"Good job. You beat the time limit with five seconds to spare." Asuma congratulated as he crouched at my left to untie the knot.

In my head I was screaming 'NO PLEASE NO!' I watched in slow motion as the knot slowly unraveled, along with my hope. If I fell here, in the gym, what would happen if they took me to the nurse? Sure they might not remove my clothes, but what is stopping them from removing my head cover? Nothing. What if the nurse wants to see if I have a head injury from my fall? What if they get suspicous of my hair, and decide to remove my shirt then? How will explain my ace bandage?

I could see myself blabbering on and on about it being a rare disease. 'Yeah I'm the only one in the world that has it, something to do with my genes. Just random boobs popping out. Nothing serious.' I saw myself say to a very apalled nurse. Yeah right, like they would buy that.

"There you go, now just walk it off and rel -" He stopped mid-sentence as my body crumpled to the ground.

I could hear everything distantly. Sort of like I was in a long tunnel and everyone else was at the other end. My vision was black, so I couldn't see anything. But I could finally feel my body relaxing from the unknown pressure and confusing emotions that had errupted in me only moments ago. I was glad that was gone, I didn't know how to deal with that.

And then. . . Down and Out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self esteem along the way_

_Yeah_

_Good god your comin up with reasons_

_Good god your dragging it out_

_Good god it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped_

_SO FOLLOW ME DOWN_

_And just fake it if your out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Woah your such a fuckin hipocrite_

_And you should know that the lies won't hid your flaws_

_No sense in hiding all of yours_

_You gave up on your dreams along the way_

_Yeah_

_Good god your comin up with reasons_

_Good god your dragging it out_

_Good god it's the changing of the seasons _

_I feel so raped_

_SO FOLLOW ME DOWN_

_And just fake it if your out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Woah your such a fuckin hipocrite_

_Whoah Whoah_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake with the best of em all_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it all_

_Whose to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self esteem along the way_

_Yeah_

_Good god your comin up with reasons_

_Good god your dragging it out_

_Good god it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped_

_SO FOLLOW ME DOWN_

_And just fake it if your out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Woah your such a fuckin hipocrite_

_And just fake it if you out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Woah your such a fuckin hipocrite_

Out of all the songs I had to wake up to, it had to be that one. Irony is a bitch.

I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach, and rubbed my eyes with my fist. I heard a shuffling noise, followed by the radio being shut off. I turned my head a fraction to the side, and gave a bleary eyed stare to someone standing in front of me. It looked like a giant blob. What was a blob doing in my room? Oh, wait. That blob was the cause of my enjoyable, to a degree, suffering.

"You passed out in gym." he stated bluntly.

Oh really? I didn't notice. I was more concerned with the havoc you were unknowingly wreaking on my body. Ugh. I feel lightheaded. I moved to a sitting position on my bed and kicked of the shoes that were still tied to my feet. Vaguely I was happy they didn't do the honors of removing my gym clothes. What an uproar that would have caused.

"So after I went down, what happened." I asked, hoping that I wasn't going to the nurse for a check-up.

"I carried you back to the room. Your light for a guy." He said as he turned away from me and walked back to his bed.

I was relieved that I had been unconcious for that part. If I had been awake, I didn't even want to think of the reaction of my body to his touch again. Though it was. . . wantable, I didn't want to be caught off gaurd by that onslaught again.

"Thanks."

He nodded in response, and then moved his jade eyes to the window. I stared in awe at his complexion from my seat. His crimson locks waved slightly from the air coming in through the open window, and his eyes seemed to glow from the fading sunlight. His lips looked so perfect, and soft. I wondered what they would feel like against mine, what he would taste like. . .

I let my imagination run away with me, and I didn't even try to stop it. I think I desereved a little fantasy from what I had to live through today. I could still feel the burns from the flames that had spread through my body like wildfire. I wished they were back though. Because he had caused that. He had made things happen to me that had never happened before. He made my body go crazy with just a simple touch.

What was wrong with me?

"Goodnight Gaara." I sighed.

"Night." He answered in a husky voice.

I felt a tremble go up my spine, and I wondered how I would survive this year. Or even the next hours of dreaming that was sure to include the red head. Kami, just give me some control. Please? But because I know how things work, I knew the begging was futile. Damn.

**Okay so what do you think? I thought it was pretty funny, and I like how I did the yoda thing with Gai. Anyway, just so you know next chapter is a timeskip, by about a few months. and then the real fun starts when the secret is . . . . . well you'll just have to find out. Review please!**


	9. The Discovery

**

* * *

**

look i updated fast! Yay me! please enjoy the story, and remember this is a timeskip! I thought I should speed things up a bit. and sasuke makes an appearance. Forewarning, i hate sasuke so don't expect any sympathy for him in any story i write. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9

Control was the one priority on my mind at all times. For the last two months I had practiced that. I had put myself through a lot of things to earn that control. I had slip ups of course, I'm only human. I had forced myself to hold down the blush, nosebleeds, and lightheadedness that seemed to take charge when a certain person was close to my vicinity. But I was better. I didn't almost go into a panic attack when he had his shirt off or when he just got out of the shower. Though my heart went a mile a minute, I was steadily getting calmer.

I was getting good grades in all of my classes, and actually enjoying it. I've always hated school with a passion, but here, it was different. Maybe it was because I had real friends, and not the kind that obsess over what shirt goes best with their shoes, or what makeup will make them look fat. Here, all the guys were. . .well guys. They didn't hold anything back, they were always blunt, and best of all, they accepted you the way you were. You could probably have an arm sticking out of your head and they would welcome you all the same, or better yet, tape a fake arm to their own foreheads. That's just the way they are.

I looked out over the sea of male heads sitting in the courtyard for lunch, and tried to spot a splash of bright blonde. It had been this way for a while now. For lunch, we would all meet under the big oak tree, and the guy's girlfriends would drive over from their school to spend the hour with us. We would just hang out untill the bell rang, then we would pack up and go in. And the girls would leave back to their school.

I loved the feeling of fitting in, and relished in it whenever I could. To have friends like I did, I felt like the luckiest person alive. But sometimes, I wish that the girls would stop being so helpful. I can't even begin to count how many times they tried to set me up with a girl from their school. It was awkward, but I dealt with it. After each and every date I would just tell the girl I had someone else in mind. Which I did, I just couldn't pursue what I wanted since, well since I was a guy for the moment.

Other than that, the girls were alright. Somehow I found being friends with the guys easier. Hinata was a quiet thing, and seemed to back down a lot. But when Kiba was around, it seemed like she had a confidence booster. Sakura. . .Well Sakura had a short temper. I now know why Naruto lowers his head to her when he walks up to her. He loves her so much, he submits to her. And it looks like he loves every hit he endures, as long as it's her fist hitting him. And then there's Tenten. Hardcore, ruff and ready. Doesn't take shit from anyone but will sure as hell deal it out when needed. Though she was softer around Kankurou, but only to him. She was content with him.

Then there was Gaara. Over the months here, I had finally got him to open up a little bit. It was harder than you can imagine for me not to try and comfort him with contact from the tidbit of his past he had shared. I knew of his father, the owner of a booming company, had neglected him as a child. Because of his mother. I had noticed when Gaara spoke of his deceased mother, his jade eyes would sadden, and seemed to show regret. A pleading type of regret. She had died shortly after giving birth to him, and his father blamed him for her death. A tiny child was then beaten, hated, avoided, and shut off from the world.

He had told me of how his brother and sister were terrified of him when he was thirteen. The age he finally rebelled. He threatned with death to anyone that so much as looked at him. Even his siblings. And none of it was a bluff, and strangley they knew that. They knew he had no family ties, and that nothing would stop him if he decided to kill them. Fear was the constant companion in that family. And hate was a shadow for Gaara.

I had wondered what had happened to him to change him, make him who he is today. But he had gone silent, and wouldn't speak again that night. I understood that was to private for me to know, but I was still a little. . .curious. Wouldn't the turning point in someone's life be something they told to everyone? Why wouldn't Gaara tell what changed him?

"Mat, come on! We're all here!" a voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked over to my right and saw Kiba and Naruto walking toward me. Both had grins stretching across their faces, and their school clothes looked slightly rumpled. Their ties were loose and shirts where untucked and a few buttons undone revealing the white shirts underneath. I prayed Gaara wouldn't look like this, because though it did nothing for me when Kiba and Naruto where in it, I was positive I would have to do my calming breaths if Gaara was in this same state.

"Hey guys. Sorry. I got a little sidetracked." I said as I walked over to them, pulling my tie loose from my neck and untucking my own shirt, and letting a few buttons come undone. I felt happy again.

"We were playing tackle football. Do you want to play?" Naruto asked as the three of us started for our trademark tree. I could see Kankurou hanging off one of the limbs near the bottom, hanging upside down, hands outstretched to Tenten who was laying on the ground smiling up at her lover. Sakura and Hinata where in the little clearing beside our tree where we played games at, looking like they were working out a strategy. And Gaara was in the tree on one of the higher limbs, staring at the clouds and light shining through the branches.

A warm feeling spread through my body, but didn't cause a blush. This feeling had replaced the crazy desires I had at first. Though they were the same, but different to. When I looked at him now, I felt pride. I was proud he was so strong and was able to survive what he had to suffer through. When I was near him at night, and got the chance to see him sleep, I wanted to cradle him in my arms and protect him from the world. Because when he slept, his face was pure innocence, untainted by the cruel world surrounding him. And the urge to touch him was fire coarsing through me. That would never leave, I knew. I would always want to touch him. It was a disease.

"Hello?" Naruto asked in a drawn out voice as he waved a hand in front of my dazed face.

"Huh?" I said startled as I shook my head.

Kiba gave me his wolfish grin before he said, "You spaced out again Mat."

We all laughed as we reached the tree, and regrouped with everyone. They all looked so happy to be together, and I realized that in a way, I had a family. It felt nice.

"Okay, so the teams are me, Naruto, Kankurou, and Gaara verses Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Mat. Sorry Mat, but the girls want you on their team." Kiba shrugged with a smirk, but a warning evident in his slitted eyes. Though we were all friends and trusted each other, their was still that need to protect what we felt belonged to us. But I knew I wouldn't steal Hinata away from Kiba, because for one I was really a girl and two, even if I was a guy, I wouldn't do that to a friend.

"Yeah, Yeah. Where's Shika?" I asked as I looked over at the place where him and Temari would lay under the shaded branches of the tree.

"Heh, they went to pick up 'something'." Naruto said with air quotes. A hiss of angry breath came form Gaara and Kankoruo in sync, and everyone bust out in a fit of laughter. That was probably something that the brothers would rather be kept in the dark about.

We were to busy laughing to notice someone walk up to us. Their shadow stretched across the grass and came to a stop in front of Gaara. Immediatly the air around us changed. Anger radiated from Gaara as I rose from my kneeling position and stared at him. His eyes were dangerously narrowed, in such a way that made a shiver run down my spine, and his fists where clenched at his sides, the skin stretched white against the bone while his smooth lips were set in a grim line.

I glanced at everyone as I turned to face who had caused them to act like this. They seemed to mirror Gaara's expression, but in a less fiercer way. Naruto had his hand clenched on Sakura's shoulder and was half standing in front of her. Kiba stood in front of Hinata, his sharp fangs peeking out of his lips. And Kankurou was standing with his fists ready for a fight, and a half step ahead of everyone else. Tenten stood at Kankurou's side, gripping his arm in her grasp.

Whoever was standing behind us, they must really hate him. I turned the rest of the way around and came face to face with a boy our age with an arrogant smirk on his face. Immediate dislike coarsed through me, and my facial expression hardened. His smirk widened.

His raven hair spiked in the back with bangs framing his face. I had the sudden urge to call him chicken ass. Because that's what he reminded me of. And so, without giving it much thought, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey kid, Clucky the chicken called, he wants his tail back." I said as I pointed to his hair.

The entire grounds seemed to grow quiet after my comment, and time seemed to freeze. I glanced sideways at everyone, and they all looked a little shocked. Amused but shocked. Then, it was as though the world erupted . Laughter emitted from every tight corner and crevice, off of every stick and stone around us.

The courtyard was filled with laughing people, even a few teachers joined in. A smile spread across my face and I turned to my friends. They stared at me with happy smiles and amused faces. Gaara had half his mouth upturned that I took as the closests thing to a smile I could get.

"ITS NOT A CHICKEN'S TAIL!" The kid next to me screeched before he turned and ran.

I stared at him for a minute before I asked Kiba, "Is it just me, or did that guy sound like a mouse on helium? That was squeaky!" I crowed.

Kiba doubled over with his laughter, followed by everyone else besides Gaara who just gave me a nod of approval. I smiled back and made my way back to the tree and to my spot on the highest limb. Well, the one below Gaara's.

Our afternoon was spent like that. We didn't bother going back to class, it was healthy to skip every now and then. Besides, the teacher's said that it was just study week anyway. I learned Chicken ass's name was Sasuke. Gaara's old roommate and the one he had put in a coma. It didn't seem so horrorific now, as it had seemed when I first got here. I actually was happy that Sasuke had been put in a coma by the red headed angel.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, we split up and headed for our rooms. I walked with Gaara in that comfortable silence I was getting used to, and found it peaceful. Once in our room I grabbed fresh clothes and said I was going for the shower. This was the time of night where everyone just went to bed and didn't bother with showers. Everyone usually just took their them in the morning anyway.

It felt nice when I felt the warm water cascade down my back, and rinse out the shampoo I had lathered into my brown locks. The steam swirled around the open stall I was in, and fogged up the mirrors and made the tiled walls and floor slightly wet with condensation.

With a sigh of contemptment, I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel that was on the sink. I ran the towel through my hair first, slightly drying it. Once that was finished, I held the towel in front of me, preparing to wrap it around my body, when I froze.

A creaking noise echoed through the room, and I felt my blood run cold. My black eyes widened as I tried to run, but found myself immobile. I could hear footsteps coming my way, and they sounded slow and steady. Carefree. Weren't they about to get a surprise.

I saw a foot come around the corner, and I held my breath, waiting for the yells and shouts that would bring my world crashing down. My secret would be out, and everyone would realize that I was just one big lie. I didn't want to lose them. Not now. I couldn't.

A body stepped into my view, but I was to dazed to take into consideration of who it was. The male halted immediatly, and a startled yelp escaped his mouth. I could feel the surprise and shock radiating from him, and all I wanted to do was curl up and disappear.

"Mat?!" the voice whispered in shock.

I snapped my onyx eyes to the face of the witness, and wanted more than anything to die. I would have been a little less worried if it had been some random guy in the school. But no, it had to be someone I was close to. Someone I considered friend and family and brother all in one. It had to be the dimwitted Kiba, of all people.

And how he reconized me right off was beyond me.

"Hey Kiba." I said in a nervous voice. I wrapped the towel around my small frame and took a step towards him, however I stopped as I saw him pass out on the floor. What a reaction. Here was thinking it was going to be World War III and he goes and passes out! What the hell is wrong with him! What the hell is wrong with me!

I huffed out a breath of air and walked over to Kiba's side and crouched beside him.

"Well buddy, I guess it's time to put that blackmail to use, huh?"

**well there it is! oh poor kiba, i hope he didn't hurt his head. And ha to sasuke. screeching bastard. mmm maybe i should make him have a little fling with chinchilla or hamster or something like that. oh how i like to make duckbutt suffer. anyway tell me what you think! oh and i don't own naruto. for some reason i keep forgetting to do that... anyway please review!!**


	10. Kiba And Blackmail

**Walla! I am so magical, just look at my fast updates. Now if it was just this easy for my other story. But between me and you guys, I kinda don't want to finish my GaaSaku fic called A Twisted Kind Of Sane. because for one, i'm a GaaMatsu fan, not GaaSaku. and it's hard writing for a couple i don't really bother with. any way it's not your guys problem, so just enjoy the story i love to write!**

Chapter 10

I felt bad for him, I really did. But I could not help but feel relieved to. Someone finally knew about my secret. I was scared don't get me wrong. I was terrified, but. . he knew now. Maybe not the one I wanted to know my secret, but Kiba would work for now. After he had passed out in the shower room, I had dressed pretty quick , not even bothering to put on my hat because there was really no point, and dragged him down the hall into a janitor's closet. I really hoped the janitor wouldn't show up, because I really don't think I can deal with anymore people passing out on my account. One is enough.

I heard Kiba groan from his place propped against the wall, and I reached up and turned off the light. I thought I should give him some relief and just let the idea of me being a girl sink in before I let him see my face. Maybe he was to distracted by my towel covering before to really look at my face. . .well he has seen my face, but maybe with my hair down I look different. I don't know, but I am going to be cautious. Besides, the odds are in my favor, I do have the blackmail.

"Ugh. What . . .?" he trailed off under his breath.

"Alright Kiba, listen up." I said in a demanding voice. I didn't really want to be mean to him, but I had to make him know this was nothing to play around with. If he told, I was on a one way trip to my own personal hell. So this mutt better keep his stinkin mouth shut. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

"The hell! Who are you! Where am I!" his voice frustrated and angry.

"Calm down, it's me." I sighed an audible breath. "Mat."

"Mat? What are you. . . . .FUCK YOUR A GI -" He started to yell, but was cut off by my hand slamming quickly over his mouth.

"Mmmph ugh shmn."

"You need to listen Kiba. This is important. Can you do that?" I said as I made voice sound threatning. I felt him nod his head. "Good. I'm going to take my hand back now, will you promise to be quiet?" He nodded again.

"Alright." I breathed as I slowly took my hand from his mouth, waiting for the moment when he would start yelling again. He didn't, he kept quiet just like he promised. That was a start. Now for the hard part. Explaining.

"The hell is going on." he demanded.

"Just let me explain alright?" I snapped at him.

He nodded in response, and I could feel the tension in the room. It was thick, I just might be able to strangle myself with it. But then, their really is no easy way out of this is there?

"Okay. My real name is Matsuri. The people that adopted me sent me here to this school. They adopted me as a job booster and to suck up to their boss who loves kids, but then they realized they didn't want to keep me. They said that they wanted to give me the best education, and this was the place. They didn't care that it was a guy's school, they just wanted me gone." I stared at the faint outline of Kiba, who looked beyond shocked. "Any questions?" I asked, my voice laced with sarcasm, and an undertone of fear which I was sure he didn't miss.

"Matsuri?" He repeated my name, and slowly stood to his feet.

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry Kiba."

"You lied to us. This entire time." He paused and then spoke with so much hurt in his voice I felt my heart clench in my chest. "We trusted you."

"Kiba. . ." I trailed off pleadingly, hoping he would understand the unasked request. That he would keep my secret.

"How could you act like our friend, when all you did was lie to us." He demanded, and I felt him cross his arms.

"I . . .I didn't. . .I mean. . .I was just. . . I WASN'T LYING!" I yelled, then added in a smaller voice. "Not the entire time."

He was silent for a moment, and that had me worried. Kiba was never silent. Never. I looked up at his shadowed face, and I could see the hurt and betrayel, unmasked, not even trying to hide it. He was upset, and it was my fault. I was doing exactly what I didn't want to do. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Kiba, I'm sorry. I really am, but can I trust you to keep this quiet?. . .Please?" I added in a pitiful voice. He glared at me in the darkness, and I cringed away from the intensity of it.

"Why." He demanded.

Anger suddenly spurred in me. How dare he!? Sure he found out I was a girl, and sure it might be awkward, but damn it we had been friends for two months and he couldn't find a little bit of sincerity in his being? He couldn't keep this one thing to himself!? How hard could it be? I had been doing it for a while now, it should be simple for him! At least he wasn't the one acting the opposite sex. UGH DAMN IT!

Giving into my anger, and without thinking much about it, I threw my fist foreward and felt it connect with his left cheeck. There wasn't enough power behind to knock him off his feet, though I could have if I wanted to, but enough to make him stagger and leave a red mark on his cheek that would bruise later, I was sure.

"The hell was that for!" He yelled as he cupped his cheek with his hand.

I dove at him, this time taking him down, and straddled him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wished that Kiba was Gaara. . .I shook my head, then grabbed Kiba's shirt collar in both my fists, bringing his face close to mine. Glaring the fiercest death glare that had every been known to man, I froze him in his position, and watched as a trickle of fear made its' way into his dark eyes.

"Listen up Kiba. I have been through hell since I got here. You have no idea what I have been through." I shook him a little bit, and heard his teeth knock against each other. "Don't you dare blow my cover because of your own selfish reasons. It affects me to if you spill this. Understand." I seethed.

"No." He said bluntly.

I hated to pull out my trump card, but this stubborn ass was going to agree. I couldn't leave this place yet. I just realized how much I hate my adoptive parents, and if I graduate here, I'm free, and I never have to go back to them.

"If you don't keep this quiet, I'll give Hinata the grand tour of a certain website with pictures of her boyfriend with other males in comprimising positions." I whispered in a deadly voice.

Even in the dark I could see his face pale, and I immediatly regretted dragging him down like this. But it was necessary. At least until graduation, which was only a handful of weeks away. If he could just keep quiet until then, I would never bother him again.

"You wouldn't." he said in disbelieving tone.

"I would, and I will if you don't keep your trap shut."

He stared back at, shock written in every line of his face. God I hated doing this to him. Please Kiba, please do this for me. I don't want to hurt you or Hinata or anyone else. Please. I begged and pleaded in my head, and watched as his facial expression turned defeated. I mentally cheered.

"For how long." he demanded.

"Just until graduation. After that, i'm gone." I answered quickly.

His face turned calculating, and I could almost hear the gears in his head whirring, checking every angle of his and my own predicament, looking for an easy wat out. But it was never that simple. Sometimes when fate comes around bites you in the ass, you just have to suck it up and deal with it. Which seemed to be what he was doing. With a sigh he gave an exausted glare at me.

"I really am sorry Kiba, but I'll make it up to you one day." I said sincerely as I loosened my grip on his rumpled shirt.

"Well you can do that now and get off me. I feel awkward." He said in a sheepish voice.

"Oh. Sorry." Giving a nervous laugh, I rolled off of him and sat with my back against the door.

"I'm guessing i'm the only one that knows then?" he asked as he sat opposite me.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Damn it." He growled.

I snapped my eyes to him, my eyes sharp and deadly.

"Your not going to spill are you? I'm serious about the pictures Kiba." I threatned.

"I know that. There isn't a doubt in my mind you would hesitate to show the pics." he scoffed and I couldn't help but let an amused grin split my face. He answered with his own lopsided one.

"Well. What's the problem?" I urged.

"Besides the obvious." he said with sarcasm. I snorted at him and glared. "It's just going to be hard as hell keeping this from everyone." he sighed.

"Welcome to my world."

"Heh. Guess your right." he gave a small laugh.

I got to my feet and reached for the light switch. After flicking it on, I turned back to Kiba who was staring at me in shock. "What?" I said quickly.

"I never realized just how much you looked like a girl." He answered.

"For the love of. . .nevermind. Are you ready to leave now?" I asked in aggrivation.

"Yep." He grinned. "And you swear not to show Hinata the pictures?"

"That is up to you. Do you swear to keep my secret?" I countered.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Then yes. I won't show the pictures untill you decide to spill."

He nodded and walked to the door. I followed him out, after situating my hat, and stood in the hallway.

"Friends?" I asked as I looked at him, not even trying to hide the desperate look in my eyes.

He paused a moment, which had my knee shaking. I didn't want to lose him as a friend. It wouldn't be the same here if we weren't friends. He was like family. My family.

"Friends." He agreed as he held his hand out for a shake. I grinned hugely at him, before I engulfed him in a hug. I felt his breath leave his lungs with a whoosh, and he staggered back a few steps. "Mat. I-I kinda d-don't want to explain this to p-people." he gasped out.

I laughed as I released him from my hold, and took a step back. "Sorry."

"See you around . . .Mat." He gave a small wave, and turned the opposite way down the hall.

"See ya." I called and turned down the corridor leading to my room where a red headed angel sat. I had the nagging feeling things were going to get tougher instead of easier from here on out.

With a sigh, I trudged to my room with my feet dragging. I needed some sleep.

**SOOOOOOOOO what did you think? I thought it was pretty good once i tweaked here and there. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	11. Another Discovery? Maybe?

**This would have been out sooner but this damn storm cut off the power and I was without my precious computer for two days dammit! I was very very angery.**

**But anyway enjoy the chapter, I think you might like this.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I sat with my left facing an open window in fourth period advanced studies. The only class I had with Gaara, alone. He sat in front of me now, and I could see the structure of his lean back through his thin school shirt. It had been like this for the past thirty minutes. Maybe. I stopped counting after he leaned foreward on his elbows, tightening the shirt around him. I really think he does it on purpose. Why else would he do these things when I'm around? Then again, he probably does this on a normal basis. It's just me that puts myself around him when he has the itch to do it.

I had missed the entire lesson, which couldn't be good. Graduation wasn't to far away, and I needed to pass. I sighed as I thought about graduation. Kiba would be off the hook yeah, but . . . What would happen to me after this? Where was I headed exactly? Knowing my luck I would probably end up as a bartender in the worst part of town. I bet everyone else had their future planned out exactly.

I could just imagine Naruto in a business suit with a booming company, and Sakura his head seceratary, sitting on his desk with his favorite coffee. Possibly married with a family at a nice, clean home in the suburbs. With Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Kankruou, Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru as neighbors. Kiba and Shikamaru in the lawforce. Kankurou a famous puppet maker. Tenten and Temari in the woman's UFC. And Gaara. Gaara would be successful in whatever he decided to do. I'm positive of that. There isn't anything he can't do, heck he can already make a room vibrate with his voice. And i'm sure the most arrogant man in the universe would bow at his feet, while declaring himself unworthy of Gaara's presence.

My head, which had been propped up on my hand, fell with a thump onto my desk when my daydreaming had gone so deep that I actually fell asleep, and my elbow slipped off my desk. I jolted back to atttention while rubbing my red forehead, and looked up at a very pissed off Iruka. Also the coach of the soccer team, Naruto had once informed me.

"Mat, why don't you tell us the basic structure of a biological membrane." Iruka asked me as he tapped his foot impaitently on the wooden floor.

"Uh. . .I thought we learned that in biology?" I was making a fool of myself, I knew. But I couldn't bring myself to really care at the moment.

Iruka's face went red with irratation, and I knew I would probably have a very long essay to write. An essay that would probably lay forgotton on my desk in my room, along with other essays I had 'forgotton' to write. Thank Kami the bell decided to ring at that moment.

As quickly as I could, I packed my books away and blended with the sea of people filing out of the door, paying no heed to the raging Iruka looking for me. Once out of his range, I spotted Gaara not to far away, and walked up behind him.

"Hey Gaara." I drawled as I stepped beside him.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and gave a short nod. I grinned in response.

"You know, since it's Saturday, we should get everyone together tonight and go out somewhere." I suggested nonchantly.

I hoped he wanted to. For one thing, I think we all needed a little fresh air and to get our noses out of our school books. Perferably **before** the books started answering back to the questions I asked it. And another, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with everyone before the rug was ripped out from under my feet, and the cat was let out of the bag of lies that were constantly surrounding me. I started to wonder just how they would react if they knew I was girl, and the things I had seen.

"Where would we go?" Gaara's deep voice interrupted my wonderings, and brought me back to the present.

"Well. . . Isn't there that new club in town. Temari was talking about going there with Shika soon and . . . " I trailed off as I saw the look of anger pass his face, and I almost laughed. Him and Kankurou were not in the least bit thrillled about their sister dating the lazy ass genious.

"Were going." And it always provided entertainment for the rest of us.

I nodded with a grin as we stepped into our next class, and the rest of the day passed in a blur of colors. Always including the vibrant color red. I think maybe, that the color of blood is forever stained into my vision. It was going to hurt like hell when I left.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hell no!"

"Quit being a baby and just hold it!"

"NO!"

"Shh! You idiot, do you want people to get suspicous?"

Kiba mumbled something from his place next to my bed that sounded like 'Suspicous my ass.' I glared at him, and took a threatning step in his direction.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He growled at me.

"Good. Now hold this." I repeated as I handed him a clean ace bandage. Sheesh, you would think it was poison from the way he was acting. It hadn't even touched me yet for Kami's sake!

"Fuck no!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey! Don't use that vulgar language around me." I snapped.

"What? Fuck?"

"Stop saying fuck!"

"You just said it!" he pointed his index finger at me.

"Shit!"

"Oh are we saying shit now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shit Kiba, would you just shut the fuck up and hold this damn thing for five seconds!" I yelled as I threw the ace bandage at his head. Surprisingly, he caught it.

". . .You don't have to yell." He muttered as he sat on the edge of Gaara's bed.

I didn't make a come back, instead I busied myself with gathering the set of clothes I was wearing to the club tonight. Kiba was already dressed in cargo shorts with a grey unbuttoned shirt that exposed his white sleevless muscle shirt underneath. He had met me in my room shortly after school let out, while the rest of the guys drove to the other school to gather up the girls.

I had to have a talk with Kiba before we left tonight, and I wanted to make sure my message made it through his thick head. Which was about not spilling my secret. And I know it had to be awkward for him to stand there holding and ace bandage, while his friend that was supposed to be a guy, strolled around the room in a spaghetti strap tank, without my bandage on underneath, hat off, and guy jeans.

It was getting annoying acting like a guy twenty-four seven, so I decided to be girl for a few minutes. At Kiba's expense. But then again, he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. Instead he asked questions, which reminded me of my first day here. I had anticapated him throwing a royal fit and storming out of the room. He was full of surprises.

"It is hard?" he asked suddenly as I struggled to put on my socks.

"Is what hard?"

"The being a guy thing."

I let out a bitter laugh and glanced up at him through my brown locks. "You have no idea. I've already seen to much."

He coughed, and his face went pink.

"Oh no, no, no! I haven't seen you . . .that way. It was Neji, Shino, and . . . Shikamaru." I tried to explain. His face went red. "I didn't do it on purpose! Honest! I kinda. . .just wanted to take a shower . . .and . . .and they walked in. . ." I let out a huff of breath. " You know what, I think I'll stop right there." I snapped as I put on my last sock.

Kiba let out a breath and sheepish laugh. "So that's why you never really talk to them, huh?"

"Yeah." I answered as I wrapped a black belt through my jeans.

"And why you change in the bathroom during gym."

I nodded. He sighed, and I glanced up at him once I buckled my belt. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, now that I know. It seems so damn obvious. The way you acted all the time, you know with the blushing and passing out, it was alway right there in front of us and we never guessed. Well not me anyway."

I snapped my head toward him, and he turned his head to me with a lazy grin on his face. His grin faded at my worried expresssion and he stood from his place on the bed, dropping the bandage.

"Matsuri? What's wrong?" he asked as he crossed over to me and shook my shoulders. I hardly noticed he used my real name.

"What do you mean when you say 'not me anyway.'?" I asked in a hollow voice.

"Oh, that? You had me worried for a minute." he laughed.

"Tell me Kiba."

He gave me another worried glance before he answered. "Shika just commented on how much you acted like a chick . . .Oh." his face went blank as comprehension dawned on him. "Oh." he said again, and his hands slid from my exposed shoulders.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked quietly.

"They don't call him a genious for nothing." Kiba muttered. "Get dressed. I'll wait downstairs. Whether he knows or not, we're going to find out tonight.

I nodded minutely and watched in a daze as Kiba quietly exited the room and made his way to the courtyard. I went into robotic mode as I removed my tank top and wrapped the bandage across my chest, and put my guy clothes on top.

If Shikamaru knew, what was going to happen? Would he tell? Surely he would keep my secret . . .right? Well what if he didn't even know and mine and Kiba's question's tipped him off? What if he found out by accident, and it was my fault? I didn't have any blackmail tabbed on Shikamaru, and I wasn't good at threatning someones life. All my threats were just empty. . .Would I make it to graduation with my friends and sanity in tact, or would I lose everything. Dammit.

* * *

**Dum dum dummmm!! What will happen at the club? Does shika know? Does anyone notice how much better Kiba is taking Matusri as a girl?. . . I kinda thought he should act more brotherly. anyway! next chapter! WILL SHIKA KNOW THE SECRET?? review please!!**


	12. A Way To Escape

**okay so here you go, and by the way the first two chapter for the next GaaMatsu story of mine is out...I know that i said i would wait, but i want to see what kind of reaction i get you know just to see if the story is even worth writing. so anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Music boomed from speakers placed around the large room, and neon lights flashed into the eyes of the dancers. The black interior was lit up by the green, blue, red, and yellow flashes, making the place look enjoyable. A place to let go. . . A place where you could be yourself. If only I could. I stood at the entrance, tense, beside Kiba who had a forced grin on his face.

We had decided to question Shikamaru a bit. Just to see what he knew, and if he did know anything. . .well we hadn't gotten that far since we were hoping that he didn't know. Maybe, just maybe, luck could be with me this time. I wasn't betting anything though. It seemed since the moment I stepped over the threshold of that school, my life had been a downward spiral. Perks every now then of course, like seeing Gaara without a shirt, sharing a room with Gaara, talking to Gaara. . .I'm a sad little person aren't I. I need a hobby. Of course I tell myself that all the time, but it seems that my only hobby is talking to myself.

"Mat. Come on, we're going to find a table." Kiba yelled over the blaring music. "Make sure to get a seat next to Shika, alright?" He whispered as he leaned down toward me. I nodded with a grim expression.

I hastened my steps until I was an arm's length away from Shikamaru and Temari. Though Shika is three years younger than Temari, he has her beat in height. He looks about two maybe three inches taller than her, making him seem older. I think he liked that he was taller. The genious probably did something with his bone structure to make him grow. It would suit a smarty like him to pull a thing like that.

They picked a large booth in the back corner, away from the crowd, that would allow all of us to sit together. It was a half moon shape, with a table positioned in the middle. It had red cushions on the seats and backrests, comfy. Temari slid in, to where she was on the outside, Shikamaru followed, trailed by me and Kiba. Hinata sat next to Kiba with Sakura, Naruto, Kankurou, Tenten, next and Gaara positioned on the outside, across from his sister, and vertical to me. I think if I moved my foot a little, I could feel his next to mine... Yep, it was his. I glanced under the table at his black shoe, and grinned a little.

"So after we order drinks, are we going to dance?" Sakura asked as her emerald eyes shined dramatically at Naruto. He blinked, and his foxy grin split his face.

"Hell yeah!" Tenten crowed as she pumped her fist in the air. Kankurou smirked from his place next to her. "Of course." he agreed.

"I d-d-don't know." Hinata stuttered, her pearl eyes wide with nervousness.

"I'm here Hinata." Kiba murmurmed warmly in her ear. Her frame relaxed a fraction, but her eyes were still wide, and scared.

"I don't care what you guys do, but i'm dancing after my first drink gets here." Temari said pointedly and elbowed Shikamaru in the ribs when his head slumped toward the table. I started to wonder if he could sleep anywhere.

A young blonde femal waitress walked up then with a tray in hand, and various drinks balancing on it's surface. "What would you like?" she asked brightly. I watched as her eyes skimmed over our group. They seemed happy and excited, then seemed to dance as her green orbs came to a stop. I followed her gaze, to see what had made her so. . . Was she being flirty?

My onyx orbs followed her flirtous gaze, and I choked on my breath. No. No, no, no, NO NO NO! She couldn't possibly be looking. . .not like that . . .not at him. . . that was impossible! She wasn't. . .She wouldn't . . .She was older than him. . .than all of us! She wouldn't be. . .leering at him. . .like he was something she could eat. . . She wasn't leaning toward him. . .not while pushing out her chest like that. . . no, she wasn't licking her lips. . .this was all a bad dream! SHE WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH GAARA!

"I want water!" I yelled at her as she advanced toward the oblivious red head. Gaara flicked his jade eyes to mine at my tone, and then looked back done at the napkin on the table.

She jerked upright, and glared at me from across the table. "Okay. Anything else?" she asked stiffly. My onyx eyes sparked with anger, and I mentally jabbed at her over and over again with a rusty knife.

"Yes. A new waitress." I answered icily. She sniffed and moved her eyes to everyone else at the table. "What can I get you guys." she asked.

"Um, I'll have a sake." Kankurou grinned.

"I'm not draggin your drunk ass back to the rooms." Gaara glared at his older brother.

"Heh, I don't think I'll be going back to school tonight." he gave his most perverted smile, and I felt bile rise in my throat. I grimaced and looked at Temari who was making puking noises as she stuck her finger in her mouth.

Tenten rolled her eyes and looked at our waiter. "Just a coke please."

"Actually that's what we'll all have." Kiba spoke up.

"Hey! I want sake." Kankurou whined.

"Fine, but no one else is getting drunk. I don't want to be expelled when graduation is just around the corner."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Kiba's statement and I gave him a satisfied smile. He stared back at me with an odd expression. Like he wanted to tell me something, but not at the current moment, surrounded by people. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Whatever he had to say, I had the creeping feeling that I wouldn't like it. At all.

"Hey Mat, why don't you help me find a good place for us all to dance. With two of us, it won't take as long." he offered, but I could clearly hear the demand underneath. Just great. His black eyes were sharp, warning me to say 'no'. I didn't have much of a choice, what if it was important? Something I might regret later, but important.

With a sigh, I nodded and followed him out of the booth. Kami please, let this be something that I can handle and have an answer for. Or maybe I was just over thinking this. And wait a second, wasn't I supposed to be questioning Shikamaru? What was Kiba doing?! He was messing up the plan **he **helped make! The idiot, what was going on in his peanut sized brain? He was just asking for a beating.

I continued to grumble in my head as I followed him to a corner by the bar and leaned his elbow on the counter. He stared at me for a minute, and then turned to the bartender.

"Two shots of sake." Kiba ordered.

"What are doing? I thought that you didn't want anyone to get drunk?" I inquired as I watched the bartender prepare the drinks.

"I have a feeling i'm going to need them." he muttered back.

I cocked my head to the side and watched as he accepted the drinks, and swirled his forefinger on the opening of the glass. Something was bothering him, and he was having the toughest time getting it out. I moved closer to him and sat on the stool beside his own.

"Kiba, what's going on? Are you worried about Shikamaru knowing?" I asked.

"Well, that and. . ." he trailed off.

I waited to see if he would continue. When it was obvious he wasn't going to finish I spoke in and agitated voice, "If you don't tell me then there is no way I can help you."

He rolled one of his eyes to look at me, then gazed back at the fire water in his shot glass. "I've been thinking." he said in a serious tone.

"Okay. What about?"

He sighed heavily and locked gazes with my own. "Your friends with us all aren't you? I mean, you wouldn't brake us up would you?"

"The hell! You think I would do that to you guys! What kind of person do you think I am?! I would never do that!" I yelled at him.

He looked a bit relieved, and a small grin came on to his face. "So you don't like Naruto then?"

I stared dumbly at him. Naruto? Me? Like? All three words didn't register in my brain. How...could...he think...I...LIKED NARUTO! DID I STARE AT NARUTO? DID I WISH EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAMNED DAY THAT HE WOULD TALK TO ME? DID I WATCH AS HE STARED OUT WINDOWS? DID I WISH THAT I COULD UNDERSTAND HIM? DID I WISH THAT FOR ONE SECOND HE WOULD KNOW THE REAL ME AND NOT THE PERSON ACTING A FRAUD IN A PLACE SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS IN? DID I HOPE THAT ONE DAY HE WOULD KNOW ME FOR WHO I AM AND RETURN THE BURNING FEELING THAT WAS EVER PRESENT IN MIND AND BODY WHEN I WAS NEAR HIM? NARUTO?? NO! IT WAS GAARA DAMN IT! GAARA!

I wanted to explode. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. . . I wanted to cry. For the first time in the months I had been at this school, I wanted cold tears to run from my dark eyes. Wanted them to fall and take away the stress and aggrivation that was eating me from the inside out. If only I could rememeber how to let them rain down...

"No. I don't like Naruto, Kiba." I said bleakly.

I reached in front of him and grabbed both shots of sake, not even listening to his protests, and chugged both down in one breath. It burned. It felt like fire running down my throat, and I grimaced as I faced Kiba again.

"You question Shikamaru. I'll be back later." without further explanation, I turned away from him and walked toward the door.

I didn't really know what I was doing. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I wanted something. Freedom. To be free from the web of lies I lived. The lies that criss crossed my path and tangled my feet with each step in the right direction I wanted to take. I was stuck. And I didn't know how to get out. How. Why. The two constant companions in my head. Always how and why.

How was I going to get through this. How was I going to do this without hurting someone in the process. Why was I doing this. Why didn't I just show them what I was and be done with it. The answer was simple.

Because the feelings I got from them. Acceptance. For the first time in my seventeen years, I was accepted. No matter how abstract the acceptance was, it was still there. It was real. The best gift an orphan could recieve. They had given it to me. And I wasn't ready to give it up yet. I wasn't **willing.**

Lies. It was all lies. Everything I was, everything I am. A lie. I am a lie.

I didn't know how I got there, but I was suddenly standing next to Kiba's car. The red convertible had it's hood down, exposing it's contents, which wasn't much. Just old papers, and a black bag. I stepped into the car and closed the hood after pressing a button. I knew what was in that bag. It was Hinata's bag, after she stayed the night at Sakura's house. Her overnight bag.

I think the sake was taking over my system, because I didn't really pay attention much to what I was doing. I was only half aware of the fact that, in that bag was an escape. An escape from the lie I had been living. A way to finally be who I am. A way to show everyone else, without really telling them who I am. I wanted to see how they would react to Matsuri. Not Mat. I wanted to see if they would connect to the real me.

It was time for Matsuri to come out. Mat would have to wait until the night was over. I reached into the black bag and pulled out a red tanktop that exposed middriff, and a pair of light jeans that had rips, almost cat-like, on the thighs and back pockets. Both articles of clothing still adorned their tags, and somewhere in my intoxicated mind, I laughed at how Hinata accepted the obscene clothes Sakura insisited on buying her.

I really couldn't hold my liquor good...Then again, maybe I was sober, and I just wanted this to much to pass it up. Who knows. I did know, however, that I was going to finally get what I had been wishing for. A way to let loose. Maybe this club did let everyone who entered have a way to get away from it all.

Even me.

**yeah yeah i know i didn't put shikamaru in there about his question and all but it's coming up...along with a dancing Matsuri! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! anyway review and don't forget to check out my other story. Call ORPHANED ALPHA!!**


	13. Sway To The Music

**okay, so if you read the message i left in 'Orphaned Alpha' you know that my computer was jacked up. But it's fixed now, I really have no clue what was wrong, but anyway here is the next chapter, and oh how exciting it is...and long.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

I changed into the clothes of Hinata's that I had found in Kiba's car. I didn't really worry about her reconizing them, since I wouldn't be around her or Sakura. Or any of them for that matter. Tonight was about Matsuri. 'Mat' was pushed into the cornerstones of my mind. Away from the surface.

Tonight, I was me.

I was considerably happy that Hinata happened to be my size. I was worrying that they would be to small, and I would be showing more skin than I had intended. But they fit just right. Snug. I looked at myself in the mirror placed in the vizor, and ran my fingers through my brown hair, attempting to straighten it. I was surprised how different I looked, but maybe it was just how it had been a while since I had actually acted like myself.

With a smile, I hopped out of the car, hiding my guy clothes under the seat so as to not be discovered. Then I continued on into the club where the real fun was starting to happen. I didn't really know what waited for me in there, and I wouldn't want to know either. I wanted surprises. I wanted something amazing to happen tonight. With each step that brought me closer to the door, my excitement mounted and mounted. I was finally getting a taste of the freedom I wanted. The freedom I longed for since the minute I looked into the eyes of the people that were adopting me.

I shook my head as I gripped the cool metal of the knob leading into the club. I didn't want to think of all the lies, I'd already been through that. Enough, I told myself, tonight is when all the strings pulling me in different directions get cut. By me. I'm cutting everything that was holding me grounded. Tonight, I'm going to fly.

With a smile, I swung open the door and stepped into a sea of moving bodies and swaying music. Something I was about to throw myself headfirst into. Willingly. And the adrenaline rush I got was enough to make my steps bounce as I walked over to the not so crowded bar. I needed a little boost to get me started tonight, and I was proud that my steps didn't falter as I spotted a familer person sitting at the bar.

Kiba. He was talking to. . .Shikamaru. So he had done what I wanted him to do. Question the genius. I started to wonder if it was even necessary. Probably not. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

I passed by Kiba, and took a seat on the barstool on the other side of Shikamaru. From the way Shika was sitting, his back was to me, and Kiba had a good view of my person. I caught his eye from over Shikamaru's shoulder, and his reaction was priceless.

He had his glass of water raised to his lips, but was saying a comment before he took a sip. Once he spotted me behind his friend, his eyes bugged and he inhaled a large breath which caused his water to shoot down his windpipe.

His hands flew to his throat, and he dropped his plastic cup clattering to the ground, as he coughed and sputtered incoherent curses to the ground, trying desperatly to regain his lost oxygen. I muffled a giggle and held up my hand in a peace sign gesture as I stuck my tongue out at him. Which caused him to go into another fit of choking.

Shikamaru stared curiously at him, and leaned toward his baffled friend. Their voices were just loud enough for me to hear over the blaring music.

"Kiba? What happened? I told you to take the lemon out before you drank." He said in a bored tone as he put a hand on the choking male's shoulder.

"I...It...was an...ice...cube!" he gasped as he gulped in the much needed air.

I was all grins as I watched his struggles, holding my soda in my hand. Extra caffine. I figured I should play it safe and not find out exactly how well indeed I can hold my liquour. I really don't think that I have enough money to pay for a lawyer if something went wrong.

"Icecube. Of course." he said in a disbelieving voice. "Look, I'm going back to Temari. Your questions are bugging me." he spoke as he rose from his stool and turned to head back to where I guessed our group was sitting or dancing.

In that moment, when Shikamaru walked by me on his way back, I noticed something. It was small, probably nothing at all, but could be everything to. It would be looked over by someone not paying attention. But I was on alert from the moment he shifted his weight to the edge of his seat.

His steps hesitated. Nothing. Everything. I glanced quickly up into his eyes, and found him looking at me. He gave a half nod, as if something had been answered. Or it could be taken as an aknowledgment. He walked on, his gate lazy and relaxed, hands shoved into pockets. Natural. But I knew. I knew what he knew. I knew he now had the answer to his questions and assumptions. He knew. He knew it all.

I gulped down my drink, and looked over at Kiba. I didn't want to think about what awaited me back at the dorms where I would have to face the problem of yet another person knowing my secret. It could wait for now.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Kiba yelled as he practically leaped over the seat that Shikamaru had recently occupied, placing himself in front of me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Your a girl!" he sputtered, pointing at my chest. My face went red with anger and embarrasment.

"No shit sherlock." I spat. "Look, I needed a brake from my 'other life' and I thought tonight would be a good oppurtunity."

"But that's Hinata's clothes! She'll reconize them." he half whined. Probably hoping I didn't mess up the ripped jeans.

"That's why I'm not going to be around you guys. It's just me tonight."

"How are you going to get back to the school?"

I sighed and leaned my head on my hand that was propped up by the bar. " I'll take the bus."

"What if you get mugged. Or raped! Your not taking the bus!" he said in a serious voice, glaring at me.

"Then what do you suggest oh smart one." I replied sarcastically.

"That you change before we leave and go back to school as Mat." he demanded. His voice left no room for objections, so I took it. Any way to get him off my back for the remainder of the night.

"Fine. Now go back to Hinata before she sees you with another girl. I really don't think anyone will appreciate me with you...Oh, and another thing."

"What?" he asked as he half stood from his stool.

I whacked him on the head with a fist as I stood to. "How in the hell did you come to the conclusion of me liking Naruto, of all people?"

"I don't know, my first guess was Gaara, but that's impossible. So I went with Naruto. I mean it's obvious you like one of us." he whimpered as he rubbed his sore head.

I struggled to hold back the violent blush and stuttering refusals of his statement. "And why would it be impossible with Gaara?" I inquired.

"Because. . .Well it's Gaara. Impossible." He scoffed and waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Heh, heh. Yeah. Impossible." I agreed nervously.

He stopped all movement and stared open mouthed at me. "It **is** impossible... right?" He wanted confirmation. A truthfull confirmation. If only I could give him that.

"I'm going to go dance. See ya!" I said quickly as I stepped into the crowd, disappearing from Kiba's line of vision. I could vaintly hear him yell a 'Oh hell no!' from the bar, and I laughed. Naive. He was so naive.

I reconized the music booming from the speakers, and felt the bodies around me move in time with the beat. I followed suit, letting my small frame sway in time with the rhythm of _From the inside_ by Linkin Park.

I payed no attention to the people around me. I was only aware of being me. Letting the song take me deep inside myself, to a point where the phrase 'Dead to the world' had some truth. Only my body was there, my mind traveled. Back to the point of where it all began. Where my life started to actually get interesting. The point where my life became so much more complicated, but in a way that was beyond welcome. Welcome because of the dull life I led.

I danced, unaware of a pair of eyes on me. Watching as my frame moved in perfect time with music. Letting my soul pour out with the music, with my steps, with the way my hips swayed with the thrumming beat.

_I don't know who to trust no surprise  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)_

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside steadily  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)_

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you  
You  
You  
Waste myself on you  
You  
You_

I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you

Everything from the inside and just throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
You  
You

I wasn't ready for the song to end. I wasn't ready to stop moving the way I was. I had never felt so...so alive. It was invigorating. Intoxicating. Almost like a person I know. But there was another thing that added to the person. Addicting.

It was then that I felt a prickling feeling of being watched. I wasn't worried though. No red flags went off in my head. Which was my first clue that no approaching danger was at hand. But there was a feeling. Satisfaction, I think. It seemed my body knew who was watching me before I myself did and was happy that I had caught the attention. The attention that I had been starving for.

I looked over my left shoulder toward the back wall. To the dark corner that seemed to scream aloness. One person was in it's depths. A person that didn't care about being alone. A person that my body, even now after the months I had known him, ached for. Burned for. And I could barely contain it.

I knew who it was standing there. His vibrant crimson locks stood out shockingly against the darkness he stood in, and his jeans and navy blue button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, gave him away. His arms were crossed over his chisled chest and he leaned against the wall behind him.

My onyx eyes lifted to his face, and immediatly locked with his bright jade orbs. They seemed more excited tonight. More open. Was he really enjoying himself?

Without giving much thought, I stepped toward him and let a small smile graze my lips. I watched him carefully, and didn't miss his teasing smirk. I gained confidence, and walked over to his spot by the wall. He never moved, only followed me with that gaze of his that made my knees shake and my heart beat fast.

I walked toward my own greek god. Gaara.

_

* * *

_

**so please review, and I hope you like this chapter. I know I kinda did. Next up. Is Gaara going to dance? WOOHOO!**


	14. Burning

**_okay this chapter was a lot better, but my stupid computer did an unexpected shut down, and deleted everything. so i had to rewrite it all...needless to say, i was very very angry. but it's here and though i'm not as happy with it as i was the other one, it fits. enjoy, and sorry if updates slow, just a forewarning. i'm dead on my feet right now..._**

* * *

Chapter 14

No logical thought whatsoever passed through my clouded mind as I walked toward him. All I knew, was that it took long enough. I had wanted this for so long. Maybe not particurely this, but I wasn't complaining. Not in the least. How could any sane female complain when the source of every woman's wet dream was standing in front of me, the flashing lights illuminating his assets. How could we object when he stood there, leaning against the wall, with a gaze that drew you in like a moth to a flame. And just like the moth and flame, if you got to close, you would get burned.

Which I did. Everytime he touched my skin, his touch sent fire shooting throughout my body.

I stepped beside him, and leaned on the wall next to him. Enjoying the scent - that even in a crowded club - was still emitting from his form. I wondered if that was just natural for him, that scent. If it was a part of his skin, and not just the type of soap he used - though that probably had a bit to do with it.

I spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. "Hey. What are doing over here by yourself?"

He didn't move, only rolled one of his pale jade eyes to gaze at me from under his crimson locks. His intense gaze raptured me, like it always did. And I felt vunerable before him now, without the usual covering of my male facade. Exposed. Mentally I kicked myself. This is what I wanted. I wanted him to look at me and see the Matsuri that was always hiding in the depths of my mind, not the Mat I pretended to be.

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied in his husky voice.

"Ah, but I'm not alone. I'm standing here with you." I teased with a grin.

He smirked. And faced the room again.

"So you are."

I took a moment to stare at him. How his red locks seemed to dance slightly in the small breeze that blew through the crowded room, how his jade eyes had a calm glow about them, making them even more alluring. His chiseled chest showing through his shirt. Every bulge of muscle spotted easily through the fabric he wore. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him.

A small smile grazed my lips as I spoke again. "You never answered my question."

He turned his head in my direction, once again trapping me in his gaze. "What question?"

"Why are you here by yourself?" I asked again.

He seemed to think for a moment. "I'm here with friends." he replied.

"But your not standing with them." I pointed out.

"And?"

"Well shouldn't you be? If your here with them that is."

"I'd rather stand alone."

"Why?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you." he stated calmly with a smirk.

"Matsuri."

Though his stoic appearance didn't change, his eyes showed his confusion.

"My name is Matsuri." I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes and faced the crowd in front of us with a blank face. I waited a few more seconds before I called his attention again.

"You know, this is the part where you tell me your name. Common courtsey." I smirked as he faced me again with a lazy glare.

"Well?" I asked when he didn't answer.

A beat of silence ensued before he replied, "Gaara."

I smirked. "Well Gaara. Why are you standing here and not dancing?"

"I'm not going out there." he snorted.

"Why not?"

"Your full of questions."

"Maybe so. But that's not really a bad thing. So why aren't you dancing?" I asked again.

"I don't want to." he replied.

"Do you know how?" I asked innocently.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I want to." he growled.

I laughed. "Chicken."

He glared at me, and then turned his body all the way around to face me full on, his arms still crossed over his chest. "What do you want?" he asked irratated.

"One dance. Then i'll leave you alone."

"No." he replied, aggitation in his voice. I smirked.

"Afraid I'll show you up?"

"Hardly." he said as he glanced at the crowded dance floor.

I knew it wouldn't be easy to get him out there. But I wanted him to. I wanted to dance with him, and even if he didn't dance while we were out there, I just wanted him close. Was that a bad thing? Was I so addicted?...Yes. I am, and though I shouldn't be so proud of that fact, I was.

"Please? Just one dance and...and I'll do whatever you want. That includes leaving you alone for the rest of the night." I bargained.

I didn't care if, considering he did dance,he wanted me to leave afterwards. I would still have the satisfaction of knowing that I did something that my body was practically crying for. Being close to him.

"No." he said firmly.

His voice left no room for argument, but that didn't stop me. I smirked as I tried to find a solution. I knew he wouldn't go for the whole 'pitiful me puppy eyes' theme. Bribing was working pretty well in my favor so far. Then again, I could always jump him, seduce him, then drag him onto the dance floor...Nah, I don't think **that** would go over very well. Though it did sound tempting.

"Yes." I said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" he yelled. I smirked, and gave a small laugh

"Yes. Your going to dance, right...Now!" I laughed again happily as I grabbed his wrist, and with a quick jerk, led him into the sea of moving bodies. I beamed at him as I looked over my shoulder and found him looking very angry. I couldn't help but think it made him look even more attractive. Cute even. He looked just like a reprimended child, to adorable to ignore.

Once inside the crowd, I turned to him, a small smile on my face.

"One dance, then I'll leave you alone if you want!" I yelled over the music.

"Fine! After this, don't bother me!" he growled back.

"Agreed!"

Then...I danced. I don't know what he did. I was just content to have him close. Just like I did before, I let go of everything, and let the beat sway me. I was only aware of me and the music. And dimly of the red head standing close by.

My mind fogged over, and I just moved. Swaying and stepping to the beat of the thrumming I could hear. It was all I could hear. I didn't notice everyone around me. That's all there was. Me. Only me.

I wasn't aware of how his jade orbs followed me. I wasn't aware of how he relaxed slightly. I wasn't aware of how a small smile grazed his lips. I wasn't aware when he stepped closer. I wasn't aware of how his face softened. It was like I wasn't there at all. But then he did do something that made me aware. Something that made me tremble.

His touch brought me out of my daze abrubtly. Hands rested gently but firmly low on my hips, and drew me closer to him. Fire scorched my body. I wanted to scream. It burned and flames spread at lightning speed through me. I wanted to scream, thrash, and yell because... because I didn't want him to let me go.

All thought ceased. I was immobile, though my legs continued to move, following his lead. His body pressed against mine. It was driving me insane! We were pressed so close together, not even air could get through. I was positive that if he let me go, I would crumble to the ground in a pitiful heap. At this point in time, he was the only thing holding me together.

How could he not know what he did to me? How could he not know of the fire he set upon my body? How his touch caused me to plunge into a ring of fire. Why? Why did he cause this? Why did this happen to me?

Questions. Repeating over and over in my head, muddled and confusing. I didn't understand. And I'm sure if I had an answer, I wouldn't understand that either. Because that's what he did to me. Made me a confused, burning shell. And I didn't care. Because he was there. And he was the one that caused this welcomed hell. I was sure that I would walk right off a cliff for him and not even think about hitting the ground because it was for him. I was a sad case.

He was so close I could feel his hot breath wash over my cheek, causing a tremor to wrack my frame, knocking me against him. He smirked, and I felt the rumble in his chest from his almost silent chuckle. And then...oh Kami then, as if he wasn't putting me through enough wanted torture.

He slowly trailed his nose against my jawline, leaving a burning trail in his wake. I shuddered as a shock of pleasure ran down my spine. My knees shook, and I leaned heavily on him. He chuckeled softly again, probably delighted that he could have this big of an affect on me.

We danced like that for the rest of the song. Me almost going insane, him throughly enjoying the torture he could cause with simple touches and my reactions.

The song ended and blended easily into another, and I thought that we were going to dance again, but he stopped and stood still.

"That was one dance." he breathed out in deep voice that vibrated through me.

"O-okay." I stuttered as I took as shaky step back.

He put a stop to my retreat by slipping his hand behind me and resting it on the small of my back, leading me out of the crowd. It burned where he touched the exposed skin on my back, and I almost smiled. We had danced for I don't know how long, and he still could set me on fire. That would never go away, I was sure.

"Whatever you w-want. I can leave you now." I said once we broke past the dancers.

"I want to sit down." he said in my ear with an amused expression.

He picked a booth in the corner, away from the volume of the club and off to its' self. I slipped into the seat and stared at my trembling hands that rested on the tabletop. He sat next to me, and I could feel his gaze boring into me.

"You seem shocked." he mused in a quiet voice.

"I am." I replied.

"What about?"

I thought for a moment. Could I tell him? Could I tell him what he caused? The burning? The feelings? The addiction? The want to be near him? Feel him? What would he think? How could I tell him about my lies? So many questions and no answers. I went with the truth. Just not the entire thing.

"You..." I trailed.

"Me?" he urged in his deep voice.

"You...the feelings."

He chuckled quietly. "What feelings?"

"I..." I couldn't do it. I wasn't ready to tell him everything. Because I was afraid. I was afraid of what he would think of me. Could I survive if he hated me? Maybe. But I wasn't so sure. "...I don't know. It's there."

"Do I still get to tell you what I want you to do?" he asked in an amused voice.

I was suddenly frightened. What if he asked me to leave him alone and never speak to him. Sure it was easy to agree to that before, but now...Now I couldn't. I was **to** attached.

"Yes." I said in a quiet voice.

"I want you to look at me." his voice serious.

I gulped, and then rose my ebony eyes to meet his jade ones. They were soft and warming, and I suddenly found myself slightly calmer. A small smile grazed my lips, and his did also in response.

We stayed like that for a long while, doing nothing but staring. In that silent moment we found out more about each other than we could ever have done with talking. We searched each other's souls through the orbs of the other, finding all and everything there was to know. The eyes were the window into someone's soul, and we had found the front door.

He seemed so relaxed and content, and it radiated off of him like his scent. Making me fall deeper and deeper into an abyss of pure pleasure. He was there. I was happy, and I felt like there were no lies. Nothing wrong with me or the life I led so far. No web of tangled lies, further trapping the people who got to close or had anything to do with me.

It was only me and Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Well, it was until then. With an agitated growl, Gaara turned around and faced none other than Kiba. Oh happy days. I wanted to kill him.

"There you are, come on we're leaving!" he yelled as he approached us. Kiba glanced at me with an expression that clearly read 'Get the hell out of here and go change!'

Gaara nodded at Kiba, and then turned to me.

"Guess this is goodbye." I mused.

He nodded to me with some type of emotion in his eyes I couldn't really place. "Yeah."

"Goodbye Gaara."

"Goodbye Matsuri."

At that moment I felt like my heart was breaking, and the sinking feeling of hoplessness. I hated it. I didn't want to feel this way.

As I stood from my place next him and walked by, my hand brushed against his in a sign of farewell. And I hated how it felt so final.

Walking out of the club and toward Kiba's car, I came to a conclusion. There was no way I could make it the rest of the year knowing that I would never tell them the truth. I couldn't go through it like that. I wouldn't be able to live through it. The lies would catch up with me eventually, why not beat them to the punch?

I would tell them. Graduation. Only two weeks away...What would I do if they found out before that though? Gaara inparticular? How would any of them handle it? How would I deal with it?

I honestly didn't know.

**_so there you go. please review it helps with updating. and don't forget to check out my other stories, I want to know what you think. please._**


	15. Shikamaru Plot

**sorry for the wait, enjoy the chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 15

I thought I died when I heard their foot steps coming toward the car. I wasn't even all the way dressed yet! My shirt was halfway over my head, and I only had one leg back into my guy jeans! My shoes weren't even tied!

I panicked. I fumbled with my clothes so loudly I was almost positive that they heard it outside. After yanking down my shirt, which gave me a headache since it pulled violently on my exposed hair, I sloppily slipped my jeans all the way on. I didn't bother with my shoes. They weren't that important.

"Hang on guys...I want to get my camera. You know, for a picture." a male voice said hesitaintly.

I yelped in surprise as the door was opened, and threw myself down on the seat to be out of sight from the driver's side. My hands wondered quickly over the bottom of the car looking for my hat.

"Phew. At least your dressed. I was scared I was going to see something I didn't want to see." Kiba whispered as he peered over the seat.

I sighed in emmense relief, and even teased him. "Ah, come on Kiba. I don't look that bad do I?"

He grinned and a chuckle escaped his lips. I smiled back as I plopped my hat on my hand that I hand found under the seat.

"So are you ready?" he asked after my hat was settled.

"Um. Hang on, let me put these clothes back." I clutched the Hinata's clothes in my hand. "Umm, Kiba? Do you think they'll notice that the tags are gone, and they are worn in a bit. And the scent?"

He stared a minute at the clothes, then shook his head. "Nah. Hinata's never going to wear that stuff anyway, and Sakura won't even think about it for awile."

I nodded. "Alright. I'm done." I announced in a whisper as I put the folded clothes back in Hinata's duffel bag.

"Ok. Just sit tight."

Kiba made a show of digging through the car's consoles as he pretended to look for the camera that was not even present. I took that time to tie my shoelaces up so I wouldn't brake my neck when we got back to the school. Kami only knows thats just what I want and need. Geez.

"Sorry guys, I guess I forgot it in my room. Come on let's go." he said as he stuck his head out of the car and gestured toward the others.

"Then why did you spend so damn long looking for it in the car?" Temari grumbled as she walked past him to get into the vehicle.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he slid in beside me.

I didn't know if he was referring to Temari, or having to sit by me. Could be both though.

"Wait! We don't have Mat! Where did he go anyway?" Naruto asked as he got in next to Shikamaru. "He just disappeared."

"He's right here Naruto." Shikamaru sighed as he jabbed his thumb at me. I grinned at Naruto and gave an innocent wave.

"Mat?! When did you - "

"Enough questions Naruto. He probably just got tired and wanted to sleep." Kiba cut the blonde off. His voice a bit nervous.

"But, weren't you the one that planned this in the first place?" Naruto's bright blue eyes shined with his confusion.

"Uh...yeah. The stress of school catching up to me I guess." I replied nervously as I rubbed the back of my head with my hand.

"Oh. Okay then." he said in a far away voice as his attention shifted to the pink-haired beauty that promptly placed herself on his lap. "Sakura?" he questioned, his voice rising a few octaves.

My face went red as I held in the fit of giggles that bubbled to my lips. But silently thanked the pinkette for diverting the blonde's attention.

"What? We needed more room." she replied.

"Fine by me." he grinned sloppily at her. She flicked his forehead with her pointer finger with a teasing grin.

The door at my left opened, and as I glanced over to see who would be sitting next to me, my heart stopped beating. My lungs froze up, and my intake of oxygen stopped. My entire body seemed to shutdown.

Gaara placed himself quietly beside me, and leaned his body against the closed door. The moon shone on his face, and his pale skin looked so soft, and his red tresses that spiked in a disarray around his face looked like crimson silk.

My body picked up in overdrive, and I swung my head to face the indigo hair of Hinata and the brown bun-tied hair of Tenten who sat in the middle of the front seat. My face felt hot, and I couldn't even begin to fight away the blush. My heart beat against my ribs painfully, and I realized I had stopped breathing.

Taking in a shaky gasp, I felt Shikamaru glance at me. Gaara stayed facing out the window.

"Okay, we ready? Everyone here?" Kiba asked as he glanced over his shoulder at everyone piled into the car.

"Yep. Lets go home fang-boy." Kankurou grinned from his place on the passenger side.

"Yes please! I'm so tired." Temari said from the window at my right.

We drove for a while in silence, well, besides the radio bursting out random songs that everyone seemed to know the words to. Escpecially Naruto since he began to sing every time something new came on.

I was silently enjoying the ride. Keeping myself distracted, so as not to look at the figure at my side. Which was proving to be more diffucult than it should. If only he knew how he affected me, I could swear he did this on purpose.

I didn't notice Shikamaru leaning toward me until he whispered in my ear. I gave a slight jump and glanced at him. His dark eyes looked bored, but serious. I inclined my head toward him, to hear what he had to say.

"You know, with your hair sticking out in the back like that, It's beyond obvious what your hiding... Matsuri." he spoke in barely above a whisper, but I heard it none the less. My blood ran cold.

I knew that he knew. It just seemed to have more affect if he spoke it out loud like that. Added to the shock. Escpecially since he knew my name. He was a genious, I'd give him that. But that wasn't going to stop me from cornering him once we got back to the dorms.

Quickly, and without drawing attention, I reached up and adjusted my hair into my hat. I shot a glance at Shikamaru, but he was already resting his head on the cushion behind his head.

I sighed and followed his example.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The rest of the ride was uneventful and I was relieved once we got back to the dorms. Finally, I could breath.

But I didn't get much time for rest as I hung back from the group and worked on trying to catch Kiba's eye. We needed a little meeting.

Damn it! Why was he so absorbed in looking at Hinata! Hello! Dog-boy, I need you to look at me!

Mentally I flailed my arms at him and sang folk songs to get his attention...I guess he isn't much of a mind reader. Damn...Okay, new plan.

With a sinister smile, I hurled a pepple at his mop of brown hair. My plan B.

The projectile hit dead on, and Kiba yelped in pain as he clutched the back of his head with his free hand, as the other one was wrapped around Hinata's waist.

Everyone paused in their steps, and he turned and glared directly at me. I really don't know how he knew it was me, I mean it could have been the racoon under the car beside us. Well, you never know.

"Kiba...are you okay?" Hinata asked in sweet voice as she stared worriedly at him.

He looked down at her, and with glance in my direction replied, "Yeah, just a headache...You know what, I have some tylenol in my car. I'm going to go get it."

The young girl's brow furrowed with concern. "I...I have some migrane relief in my room...maybe that would be better?"

He shook his head as he took a step back. "No. Uh, I have a ...a special type I take. Perscription medicene."

"But - "

"Hinata, It's fine. I'll be right back." He smiled at her, then looked at everyone else. "I'll meet you guys upstairs in a minute."

Everyone nodded and turned back to the school. Hinata glanced back at Kiba with her eyes wide with worry. He smiled softly at her and waited untill they all entered the building, then he turned on me with a snarl.

"What. Was. That. For."

"Well, Shikamaru knows, and I need to ambush him to, you know, get the point across. About keeping it a secret and all." I nodded at him. "And I need your muscle."

"As flattered as I am," he said sarcastically. "Shikamaru isn't the kind of guy to rat on you."

I sighed. "I know that. But just to be on the safe side...and for the fun of it. I get a kick out of seeing you people's reaction when I pull you into the closet with my threats." I said with a grin.

"That was only me." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I want to see it again. So will you help me?" I hedged.

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, but you owe me. Hinata has never asked me to come with her to her room. And her school is farther away! Do you know what I could have gotten away with." he groaned.

"Kiba, save that kind of talk for the REAL guys. Not a girl dressed as one." I replied while shaking my head in disapointment.

"Oops. Sorry, it's easy to forget."

"For you maybe."

I sighed as I followed Kiba back into the school building, plotting all the while ways to corner Shikamaru and take him into the closet of doom. Cruel as it was, I was excited to see his reaction at being dragged into a janitors closet...Maybe I should make Kiba wear a mask, just to add to the drama.

Evily rubbing my hands together, I took the lead ahead of my wary friend, and went for the hallway that accomidated my new torture room and Shikamaru's dorm.

All we had to do was get him out of his room and into the hallway. Then we bag his head, grab him, and throw him in! Simple.

...Eh, I'll make Kiba do it...I feel a bit on the lazy side. At least I have an excuse, I was pushed to my limits tonight. I deserve a little help.

**soooooooooo let me know what you think please!**


	16. Scarred For Life

**I really like this chapter. It was soooo fun to write.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Okay, I was officially beyond scared. Kiba, I'm sure, was scarred for life and would never walk by half closed doors again. Of course, it wasn't our fault. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh God, were we at the wrong place!

This was worse than seeing the guys naked when I went to the shower room for the first time over two months ago. Way worse. I wish that I had never went down that hallway. I wish that I never had the idea to kidnap Shikamaru in the first place!

I was crouched on the ground in the middle of my room, Kiba at my side. We were clutching to each other for dear life and rocking back and forth like crazy people. But you couldn't blame us. Especially after what we had just seen.

I mean...It was just so...so...so wrong! I didn't know guys did that kind of thing. Well, I know they did, but in a school? In a boarding school, where everyone could see what they were doing? Hear what they were doing?? It was just sick!

And who knew that that guy could bend like that? I mean...wow. He could really _move_!

"Make it go away. Make it go away..." Kiba continued to mumble beside me as he fisted his hands harder into my shirt.

I whimpered and shrunk into his side. The images wouldn't disappear! GO AWAY! PLEASE SPARE ME!

I didn't know how much more I could take of this. Neither of us would make it through the night before the terrible memories and images and sounds would eat us alive.

God, already I could hear again the pleasurable mewing, and the thunks through the wall. Ugh! I gagged and Kiba winced, knowing exactly what I was thinking. It would never go away. The memory of this...this abomination would stick in my mind.

...How could this be legall?! How could society allow these affairs to go on? It was sick! Sick, sick, sick! Why did guys do this kind of thing? GUYS! Not females! The human being that got cranky when hungry and griped when not getting enough attention!

"IT WON'T GO AWAY!" Kiba cried out from beside me.

"MAKE IT STOP!" We both began to wail over and over again. I think we yelled ourselves hoarse, or at least almost did. Because that was the moment that our friends had decided to burst into the room, drawn by our horrific crys, after staying a while in Shikamaru's room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Temari demanded as she stomped over to us and ripped us apart.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Kiba, in a fit of hysterics along with myself, began to scream bloody murder and run around the room looking for something or someone to hold onto.

The group of shocked and confused friends stood frozen in the middle of the room and witnessed me run smack into the open door that someone had forgotten to close. Kiba, who had been running behind me either chasing me to use me as a comfort pillow again or following me hoping to find whatever I found for calmness, tripped over my crumpled form and fell to the floor with a startled yelp.

I curled into a fetal position, trembling, and watched wide eyed as Kiba scrambled over the floor and clutched at Hinata's think leg. She immediatly dropped to her knees and cradled his shaking form in her arms and murmured in her soft voice comforting things to him.

Footfalls stopped beside me, and someone crouched on the ground and shook my shoulder. I shrieked in surprise, and without thinking, wrapped my arms around the person's waist in a death hold. My arms weren't coming off that person until I was dead.

The person froze and then gave a short shove on my shoulders. Noticing that I wasn't going to let go, they sighed and rose from the ground, dragging me with them. I was in a daze as my feet stumbled across the floor and gave out as I collapesed on a bed, still holding onto the person. They gave a grunt as my elbow jabbed into their stomach, but otherwise let me stay holding onto them.

"The hell is wrong with these to?" Sakura's voice rang in my head after minutes of confused silence.

"Looks like they saw a ghost." Naruto said in a surprised voice as he knelt in front of Kiba and waved a hand in front of his eyes. Kiba didn't even blink.

Tenten stepped up beside Kiba and wacked him on the head. When he still didn't move, Tenten gasped. Hinata frowned slightly and rubbed the redding spot on Kiba's head.

"Wow. Something big happened, because Kiba always yells at me when I hit him." Tenten said as she stared at the dazed male.

Kankurou stalked over to the bed where I was and knelt down to my height. His dark eyes were worried but amused beyond belief. He was struggling to hold back laughter.

"Mat? Want to tell us what's going on?" He asked in a teasing voice.

I couldn't answer. My voice was stuck in my throat behind the painful lump.

"Seems they saw something they shouldn't." Shikamaru yawned as he sat in a chair.

"Like what?" Temari inquired as she eyed me and Kiba.

I jerked against my person and whimpered loudly. Kiba let out a cry of distress and buried his face into Hinata's chest. Her face went an impressive shade of red.

"K-Kiba!" she stuttered, but was otherwise to shocked to push him away.

"That got a reaction." a voice rumbled through me, and I knew then who I was desperatly clutching to.

If I had been in my right mind, I would have flung myself across the room and hid under my bed. But, as it was, I was frozen both by what I had seen and the shock of holding on to the person that I had been craving to touch again since we parted at the club. My red-head Greek God, Gaara.

I stole a quick glance up at his face, and he looked calm. That surprised me, and confused me. He should be completely grossed out by now. Right? I mean, a guy is clutching at his waist and making puppy noises.

"So, what did they see?" Kankurou asked as he leaned on the doorframe to the closet. "Whatever it was, it must have been bad."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Ask them, It didn't happen to me."

Kiba mumbled something from his spot buried in Hinata's chest, which caused the shy girl to squeak and quickly glance at everyone in the room with an embarressed look. Lord knows what Kiba was causing that girl to feel. I felt sorry for her, but I'm sure whatever she was going through wasn't half as bad as what I had been through.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side, as if to get a better hearing range.

"I said it was...was..." he shuddered and I followed suit. Gaara stiffened momentarily and then relaxed again.

"Damn it Kiba, would you just spit it out!" Sakura growled as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Naruto glanced at his tempermental pinkette, and then wrapped his hands around her waist and held her while he seemed to whisper things in her ear. I was immediatly eaten up with jealously. Sakura didn't know how lucky she was.

"It was ...Sasuke." Kiba whimpered and let out a pitiful moan. I turned my face into Gaara's shirt and concentrated on breathing in and out his scent.

"Sasuke? What did Sasuke do?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes shined with curiousity and concern.

"He..." Kiba gulped and looked at everyone in the room with fearful eyes. "He danced to 'What is love'."

I wailed a cry of distress into Gaara's chest and I heard Kiba moan pitifully over and over as he clutched at Hinata's waist.

"Danced?" Temari said in an awed voice.

I looked over at her and saw that her blue-green eyes were distant. Like she was trying to see Sasuke actually doing that, but not really being able to believe it. Shikamaru looked a bit surprised, but not as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Naruto and Sakura stood stock still with their mouths hanging open and wide eyes. The group of people standing around the room all wore the same expression of disbelief. They were probably wondering if their apathetic peer would actually dance to that song. Which, when I first met him, I didn't believe he would. And oh what a nightmare it had been to see him do it.

Temari was the first to react and brake the stunned silence. A grin spread across her redding face, and the next moment she was doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. Her arms clutched at her ribs and she rolled from side to side on the floor, while her hysterical laughter filled the room.

A muffled laughing came from Tenten as she held a hand over her mouth, but then she to broke as she began to join in with the fit of giggles that were shaking her form. Her and Temari held on to each other as they continued to laugh.

Then Sakura turned her face into Naruto's orange hoodie as she was overcome by her own attack of laughter. Naruto bit his lip as his shoulders shook with his amusement, and then he began to laugh along with everyone else.

Kankurou snorted than began to laugh harder as Tenten rose from the floor, red-faced and teary eyed from her giggles, and clutched at his shirt to keep from falling helplessly to the floor.

Hinata, still holding onto her Kiba, had one hand over her mouth as she tried to surpress the giggles that were bubbling up her throat as she imaginged the dark haired male dancing to a love song.

From where I was, I could see Shikamaru's mouth twitch with amusement, but otherwise he gave no sign of how much he was entertained by the thought.

The only people that resigned from from the fit of laughter enveloping the room was myself, my equally scared friend Kiba, and Gaara who, as I glanced up at him, rolled his eyes in aggrivation at everyone in his room. He seemed to be getting impatient. Maybe he was tired?

"He...Hahaha...Sasuke danced?! Really?!" Sakura gasped as she looked over at us, her emerald eyes bright with amusement.

I nodded. I really didn't find this funny. How could this be funny? I wanted to claw my eyes out from the sight! It was wrong!

"What was...Hahaha...was he doing?" Temari asked past her giggles.

Kiba then spoke up from his position and told them what we had witnessed. From the moment we stepped into the hallway and heard the music, to the point where we peeked in his room and saw to our horror Sasuke in just a pair of tight fitting shorty shorts with a pink brush in hand as a microphone...pole dancing to the horrible song.

That was why I was so amazed that he was bendy. He could really move on that pole. The male had bent over backwards until his head touched the floor. Even I couldn't bend that far back. And then he continued on and on to screech into his brush, and sang to a picture on the wall.

The picture singing is what had really scared me. The person he was singing to...ugh.

I squinched my eyes shut to block out the picture coming on, but it wouldn't go away.

_Sasuke held the brush close to his lips as his legs wrapped around the pole that stuck out of his floor._

_'What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more.'_

_He slid down the pole with his legs still wrapped around it. His back lay on the floor while his legs stayed around the metal stick and he looked longingly at the picture tapped to his ceiling. His screeching voic began again as he tried to dance seductivily to the music and picture, as if the person was actually there._

_'Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more._

_What is love?_

_(Yeah)_

_I don't know what you not there_

_I give you my love, but you don't care_

_So what is right _

_And what is wrong_

_Give me a sign_

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more_

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more_

_And I don't know what can I do_

_What else can I say it's up to you_

_I know where one_

_Just me and you_

_can't go on.'_

_The spiky haired male dipped down on the pole and rose back up with an open hand at the picture, then began a series of twist and dips and kicks and grindings against the pole, that at this point seemed to be the person he was singing to._

_'What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more_

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more_

_Woooow ohhoooh_

_woohoohhoo _

_What is love?_

_Ooooh-oooh_

_What is love?_

_Ooooh-oooh._

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more._

_Don't hurt me._

_Don't hurt me._

_I want no other._

_No other lover._

_This is our life_

_Our time_

_We are together_

_I need you forever_

_Is it love_

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more_

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more_

_Yeah-heh_

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more _

_What is love? _

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more._

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

_No more_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me._

_No more.' _

_Sasuke swung quickly down the pole and landed with one leg outstretched on the floor and the other wrapped around the bottom of the pole. He clutched at the pole with his bare chest pressed tightly against the metal and his head upturned to the ceiling staring with big black eyes at the picture._

_'What is love?' he screeched at the top of his lungs to the picture of the long haired, snake eyed, law teacher...Orochimaru._

Kiba finished his story with a whimper, and I moaned miserably from my spot glued to Gaara.

I was so tired, I didn't want to stay awake to hear and see everyone's reactions. I knew what they would be anyway. They would laugh and point and tease, then run to Sasuke to see if it was true. I didn't want to be awake for that.

The last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep, still clutching to Gaara, was Temari's shocked laughter and thumps as everyone fell to the floor in amazement and fits of giggles.

**sorry sasuke fans, had to do it. To good an oppurtunity to pass up. anyway, i was wondering what do you guys think about Gaara finding out later or already knowing? I dunno i want to know what you guys want.**


	17. Death and Rebirth

**sorry about not updating sooner, I'm swamped with things to do with school, and I can relate to Matsuri in this chapter when she talks about stress. anyway i'll update sooner now and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

I didn't want to wake up. I was warm, comfortable, and relaxed. The perfect feeling of laziness and I wasn't quite ready to let that leave me. My mind, for once, was not going into a complete frenzy and I didn't have anything to stress me out at the moment.

The bright, shining, over joyful world could wait a few more minutes. My mind was foggy, and I was trying my hardest to sink back into that wonderfull oblivion. But, my body just wouldn't do what I wanted. It knew it was time to get up, and something in the back of my head kept nagging me. Like it would be in my best interest if I woke up now.

Against my will, I became more and more aware. I knew it had to be about five o'clock in the morning. At least my internal clock wasn't as fogged as my brain.

I cracked my eyes open a fraction, and peered through the darkness of the room. I did a few double takes, not sure of what I was seeing. Confusion twisted inside me as I gazed at _my_ side of the dorm. How was my side of the room over there? Why wasn't I on my side? Isn't that were..I was..supposed to...Oh no.

...HOLY SHIT!! PLEASE LET THIS JUST BE A DAMN DREAM!!

Without moving my body, lest the person I was clutching to still be in the deep catacombs of sleep, I swiftly looked up at the red-headed male laying part ways underneath me.

My breath hitched in my throat as I gazed up at him through the darkness.

Oh, god. He looked like an angel. His hair outlined by the fading moonlight, his pale skin looking like silk in the glow. His chest rising and falling rythmetically. It all formed a soft lullaby that was threatning to make me do something the wouldn't be good for him or myself.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent. And I was there, using his chest as pillow with one of my legs entangled with his, and one of my hands fisted into his shirt while the other stay tucked up against my chest and slightly touching his ribs.

My nose felt fuzzy from where I had been breathing in his scent continuously all night. And then I worried about everyone else, what were they thinking? Did they know? And if they did, what was going to happen to me? Most importantly, what the hell was I going to do now?

I continued to worry and think, and think and worry for I don't know how long. I was sure of one thing though... I had absolutly no idea on how to get myself out of this. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place..Well more like Gaara and a hard place.

Biting my lip, I carefully withdrew my leg from his, pausing for half a second when he twitched in his sleep. Oh, god. I really didn't want to do that. Part of me wanted to cling to him while the other part, the more logical and smart part of me, knew that I should let go and step away.

I mean, I was a guy after all. And I know that Gaara isn't gay, so how do you think he would react if he woke up to see a male clutching at him? He would probably kill me...

Blowing my hair out of my face, I worked on moving my arms away from him. I didn't get very far, however, before I froze.

My blood ran cold, and my heart beat so fast in my chest I believed people next door could hear it. I was hyper aware of two things, and I wished that I had never woken up.

One: My hat was gone. I don't know why or how, but it was. That was why my hair was in my face. The hat that had hidden by brown locks was gone and obscured from my veiw. Exposing me and giving away what I am.

And then two: Gaara wasn't asleep, and hadn't been since the moment I untangled my leg from his. I knew this since I had been concentrating on something else and not him, taking my focus frm him. Doing this I realized how forced his deep breaths were, but what really gave him away was how my body was reacting to him.

The more aware he became, the more my heart beat faster and faster. Maybe it was like a sixth sense. My 'Gaara Awareness Sense'. Whatever the hell it was, it was going into overdrive.

I bit my lip again, so hard that I could taste blood in my mouth, and turned my face to look at him in the dark. His eyes were still closed, but I could tell he was listening to what I was doing.

"What am I going to do now." I whispered in a worried tone. "What's going to happen to me?"

He was good, I'd give him that. He didn't move when I spoke, though I could feel him tense up the slightest. But the movement was so small, it could have been my imagination.

I wasn't speaking to him, no, I was talking to myself only outloud. It helped doing that, relieved some of the panic that was welling in my chest. God knows I needed it. I never believed that a person could spontaniously combust before, but I think I'm a believer now. Because that is exactly what I feel like I'm about to do.

I shifted my weight, getting up to go to my side of the room and prepare for the onslaught of accusations and insult and threats. All the bad things I knew would come. Usually I could have a good guess on what the day would bring. Now...I had no idea, only that I was scared. And that worried me.

With my head filled with these thoughts, I didn't really comprehend that I had stopped moving. Well, not until I felt like my arm was to warm and my veins had turned to fire. I froze. It was the only thing that I could do. The only thing I knew how to do at the moment.

With wide eyes, I turned. My heart beat even harder and faster in my chest, if that was even possible. I wanted to flinch from the pain of it, but I didn't. I wanted to cry out from the turmoil of things going over and over and over in my body, but I couldn't. I finally understood torture. Maybe this is how they got bad people to confess to their crimes, make them so stressed out to the point where they didn't know up from down.

I stared at him with black, doe like eyes. He gazed at me with the most beautiful shade of blue eyes I'd ever seen. I never noticed that in the dark, or shadows, his eyes were a cool, ice blue. A shade that shivers down my spine, and surprisingly...seemed to ease some of the stress that was overtaking me. Slightly reining it in.

His left hand encirled my upper right arm, and he was sitting up with his right hand propping him up on the mattress. His unruly red hair spiked out from his head in a crown that seemed to suit him. A king. I almost smiled.

I gulped and I could feel myself begin to tremble. 'Here it comes' I thought. 'This is what I have been so afraid of, the one person I didn't want to cause trouble to. Now it's his move.'

"Your shaking." he whispered in soft, deep voice.

His tone remined me of the wind. Deep and soft. Caressing.

"Y-yeah." I answered. My stutter giving away just how worried, scared, and nervous I really was.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he slowly put pressure on my arm, pulling me back. I didn't know what to do, so I followed his pull. Which landed me on my back at his side. I could actually feel myself explode on the inside.

He leaned over me, placing his hands on either side of my head on the mattress. I could feel his body heat coming off him in waves, and it felt so good. Temptation. It was a bitch.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His deep husky voice rumbled through me, and I could see the humour shining in his twin orbs.

That night, I'm sure I experienced the feeling of death and rebirth. Because I'm postive without a doubt that I dyed, and then came back to life, so intense was the feelings that he was causing to coarse through me.

**I know it's not very long, but I made it that way for a reason. So anyway leave a review and please feel free to put in your own thought for what should happen next. What do you think should happen? PLEASE!!**


	18. Turmoil of Confusion

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! I think I was able to make up for it this chapter though!**

* * *

Chapter 18

If I had thought that I had some control over my emotions and feelings from the two months of 'training' I had forced myself to go through, I was completely and entirely...Dead Wrong. I never knew that there was so much to deal with in myself. That there was so much that you could put yourself through, and still, somehow, come out partly unscathed. But then, that wasn't me. I was putting myself through a hell that I found painfully addicting, and coming out with many, many wounds.

Pleasurable suffering. That is what I am dragging myself through. I can bleed to death for all I care, but if it's _him_, the male that I find myself thinking about twenty four seven, dreaming and fantisizing about, that was causing it, then I would somehow find a morbid pleasure in dying. At least, that's what I feel. Weird and odd, call it whatever you like. Call it a crush. But I know it is something more.

Something not even I'm sure about. And that scares me.

As I stared with big eyes up at him, I could feel all this. All the things that I had trapped into the back of mind from the moment I layed eyes on him, was charging back with such a force,that if I was standing, it would easily bring me to my knees.

I was hyper aware of him. Every part of him as he hovered over me. And his cool gaze was sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Why do you look so worried?" he asked softly. His deep voice just made the shivers more intense.

I blinked and tried to swallow the nervousness. "Because I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up." My voice was so quiet I was surprised he heard it.

He smirked and lowered his head, his cheek brushing mine, and whispered in my ear, "This isn't a dream."

My breath hitched in my throat, and my heart did an odd flip in my chest. I couldn't think straight, but I knew that I needed to. The one question, me wanting to know when and how exactly he found out about me, would not be blurred from my mind. It was about the only thing that wouldn't, everything else was so fogged it would take awhile for me to get my bearings straight.

His low chuckle brought me out of my daze, and I could almost feel him smirking.

"Are you really so shocked that I know?" the humor was evident in his voice, and I still felt the trembling continue to flow in my veins.

I took in a shaky breath and asked, "How...When did you...?" I trailed off, not able to form the question past the haze in my head.

His answering laugh was deep in his chest and vibrated through me. I realized then exactly why I liked his voice, because it would always reverbrate throughout my body. Coarse through me like my own blood.

He pressed his face closer to the side of my face, and I could feel his lips against my ear. "From the moment I looked into your eyes, I was suspicous. And then, when I saw you in the club, it was just obvious." he paused, and then continued in his deep whisper. "I spent the time at the table brooding. Trying to understand why I was so drawn to you. But you distracted me when we danced."

I was to shocked to say anything, and he continued.

"At the booth, I was trying to figure it out again. And I almost had the answer. That is, until Kiba interrupted." I felt his smile. "On the way home, it was difficult to not touch you beside me. To not grab you and demand why I was thinking so much of you, why you wouldn't leave me to my own thoughts."

My eyes widened, and my breathing stopped. So he felt it. He knew at least a fraction of what I was going through everytime he was close, and the torture of when he wasn't.

"I've always heard the phrase, 'being burned alive'. But i've never really thought much about it or put much belief into it." He chuckled. "But I understand now. When you wrapped your arms around me last night when we found you and Kiba screaming, I thought that my skin had burst into flames."

My lungs were on fire and I let out a shaky breath, only to have it hitch into my throat again when I felt him press his body against mine.

"Why does your touch do this?" his question was demanded in a low growl, and it almost sent me into a coma. Everything, my emotions, felt like they had been intensified tenfold by his tone.

I gulped and tightly closed my eyes before I answered, "Welcome to my life for the past two months."

He chuckled, and pulled his face away from me only to gaze into my eyes, his lips quirked in an amused grin. "It has been amusing to watch you act like a male." he cocked his head slightly. "I wonder what all you've seen."

I blushed furiously and bit my lip while I looked away. He growled and I snapped my gaze back to his warm eyes.

"Don't look away, I want to see your eyes. I want to see the real Matsuri that has been hiding."

The way my name rolled off his lips made my heart beat painfully against my ribs. My real name and not 'Mat', the person that I had been forced to be for so long, to long.

He was so close. So very very close! My body ached for him to be even closer, but I didn't know how to do that. The aching was an actual pain, physical and mental. Making my insides knot and twist in on themselves. It was a turmoil of confusion and want and desire. What did I have to do to ease it? It was hurting! It was getting to be to much for me to handle!

My firm grip on reality and everything I had ever known and felt was crumbling in heaps inside my head, and it felt like the last bit of sanity that I had was falling with it. Taking away logical thought and rationality. Thoughts whirred around and around in my fogged head, and I couldn't find the way to clear it. Make it easier to think.

He felt the same. He felt what I had been going through, and he knew about me. He knew who I was and he wasn't rejecting me. He wasn't turning away and he wasn't angry. He was hovering over me and causing my head to become a confused and tangled mess. He was pressed against me, making my body react in ways that I was not familier with. It made me feel like a blind person groping around for the answer.

His lips captured mine.

I was taken completely by surprise, and I didn't react. I was only aware of how his warm mouth was pressed against mine, something I had yearned for for what felt like a lifetime. How his lips moved in a dance that somehow, I knew how to follow.

Slowly, I pressed against his mouth with mine and my eyes slipped closed. The blood pounded behind my ears, and my heartbeat sounded like a hummingbird's wings. I was in a complete bliss, a comforting, exciting, unexplainable bliss.

His mouth wreaked as much havoc on mine as he had done to my being since I had met him. It was amazing.

I jumped slightly and emitted a gasp when I felt his teeth nip my bottom lip. He chuckled as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I think I had a miniature heart attack then, because I could swear my heart did a little odd sputter in my chest and picked up in over time. I was enthralled with the sensations shooting through me as his tongue danced with mine. It was amazing, and I was loving every second of it.

I felt him cup my chin in his grip, and tilt my head to the side in order for him to get better access. My body trembled in response, and he pressed himself closer. He was the only thing keeping me together at that moment.

Everything became a thick haze, then. I was only aware of him and me. That's all there was and that's all there needed to be.

But of course, as the famous saying goes, not all things last forever.

"GAARA! MAT! GET UP, WE'RE ALL GOING OUT FOR BREAKFAST!" Naruto's booming voice yelled from the hall as he pounded on the door.

Gaara growled low in his chest, and pulled away slightly. His face was mere inches away from mine.

His cool gaze searched my eyes, and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you think anyone will miss that blonde if he suddenly disappears?" Gaara's husky voice questioned as he glanced over at the door.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! I'M HUNGRY!" Naruto whined loudly.

I giggled softly, and Gaara looked down at me and smirked. "Yeah, I think Sakura would miss him." I teased.

"Hmm. Your right." he ran his lips over my jawline, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Then I guess we should get up."

He rose slowly off me, grabbing my hand and bringing me with him, and walked toward the door. Quickly, before he could open the door to the blonde, I darted across the room and ducked under my blankets.

He glanced over his shoulder at me and I gave him a look that said I would explain later.

"What do you want Naruto?" he deadpanned as he glared at him.

Naruto gave a cheezy grin and scratched his cheek absently as he replied, "Me and the guys are going to go and get breakfast with the girls, you and Mat gotta come to."

"Why."

Naruto blinked and looked at Gaara oddly. "Well cause we always do things together."

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I'm going to stay in today."

"What!?" Naruto asked incrediously. "Why!?"

"Because I want to. That's answer enough."

"No way! You have to come! We were going to go help the girls pick out dresses for their prom. You have to come!" the blonde repeated.

"Prom?" the red-head sighed.

"Yes, and we were going to set you up with a date. Sakura has this really nice friend and - "

I couldn't control myself, and ended up throwing my shoe at Naruto. It hit dead on. I yanked on my newly found tobaggon, and stood from the bed.

"Sorry Naruto. It slipped." I said unconvincingly as I stood beside Gaara. "We'll meet you guys in a second, I need to get dressed."

As I closed to the door on him, I began to plot his downfall. Naruto would have to suffer. Maybe I could post more pictures on the website. Afterall, I did get a lot of hits on their page. I smiled evilly as I turned and looked at Gaara.

He smirked. "I know exactly what your thinking. And I thought maybe we could show Sakura the website this time."

I blinked. "Good idea."

Oh the wonders of Yaoi fans. I wonder what Sakura will think of the pictures and comments.

**Don't you just want to kill Naruto? Haha. So the next chapter is the prom shopping, and who knows, maybe Matsuri will end up going. And maybe everyone finds out the secret? Suspense! And yes, Sakura is sooo going to see the yaoi page. I wonder what her reaction is going to be. **


	19. Tempting Murder

Chapter 19

I was seething. Mad beyond the point of clear thinking, rage boiling in my veins and rushing through me. I could hear a little voice in the back of my head whispering _Go on, you know you want to. Just do it. Give in._ It was tempting, more than it should be.

If it wasn't for everyone around me, I would have already committed murder and be hauled off to prison. That bitch. That blonde haired, green eyed, skinny, anerexic, slutty excuse of a female. More than anything I wanted my hands to wrap around her perfect throat and just...just throttle that woman!

We had come from breakfast not to long ago. Humoring Naruto mostly, and had arrived at the mall to help the girls shop for their dresses. Aside from trying my hardest to keep my eyes away from the silent red-head that was so near, yet so far away, the morning had gone by fine.

That is, until we had to meet the 'date' that Sakura had planned for Gaara.

She was the biggest flirt I had ever met, and she was all over him! I swear I thought at one point she was going to let her gigantic boobs fly out her shirt from leaning so far over, stretching the material of her shirt to a point that it was defying modern science! In the last five minutes of watching her grovel at Gaara's feet, I have planned over twenty ways to kill this female.

"Oh, Gaara," I gagged at her high pitched giggle that followed her nasal voice. "You are so funny!"

For fucks sake, he didn't even say anything dammit!

Rolling my eyes, I glanced at the male to my right who had the blonde imp hanging off his arm as he walked. I would have laughed out loud, but he shot me a warning glare that caught the laugh in my throat.

He looked miserable, to say the least. His eyes were tight, showing his irratation, and his mouth was set in a firm hard line. He was humoring her, like we had done with Naruto for breakfast, for Sakura's sake...Oh, how much I wanted to shove that little blonde out of a window.

Control. I had to continuoulsy remind myself of the much needed control. Why was it so hard? I had trained myself through two months of torture, this shouldn't be so hard, but my God, it was, is.

"Hey, Mat, did any of the guys set you up with a girl yet?" Tenten asked nonchantaly as they walked past a few more shops.

It took me a moment before I realized she was talking to me. "Ah, no. I don't think i'm going." I replied in a detached voice as I spotted a nicely made sword displayed in a window not to far away. A sadistic smile broke across my face before I could contain it as I leered at the sword. Oh the damage that could be done to that blonde hussy hanging off Gaara's arm with that thing.

Bumping into a peeved Tenten brought me out of my daze, and I looked blankly back at her. "What?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean you're not going to go to prom? The hell you are!" she growled. I leaned backwards, away from her death glare and glanced helplessly at the first pair of eyes I could find. Gaara.

He stared back at me with a look that clearly stated,'_You're going, and you're going to suffer with the rest of us who don't want to go_.'

"Eeyah!" Sakura squealed as she jumped next to Tenten, knocking me off balance and stumbling backwards. "We can help Mat pick out a girl here at the mall! The perfect date!" Her bright smile of self-accomplishment almost blinded me.

Dammit. I didn't want to go on date...Well I did, but not with a random girl that was desperate enough for a male that looked like a girl to drag her to a prom. I wanted a red-head that was at this moment getting tormented by a sleezy blonde.

"Eh...Umm, no thanks Sakura. I don't think -"

"Nonsense! You're just a little shy, but that's what we are here for." the pinkette jabbed a thumb at herself and the grinning females behind her. I looked desperatly at Gaara. He mirrored my expression and glanced sideways at the 'thing' hanging from him. Shit, we were both in our own private hell.

I sighed and fixed my ebony eyes on the grinning female before me. "Look, I'm not going okay? I need to catch up on my school work anyway."

Sakura frowned and her usually bright emerald eyes darkened to an impressive shade of forest green. I almost flinched from her glare, but I was already used to Gaara's death looks so it didn't affect me to much.

"You are practically a genius. You are in some of the most advanced classes, and you always do your work. You have absolutly no catch-up work to do. Your. Are. Going." she said the last part slowly.

"You know Mat," everyone turned there attention to Kankurou who was looking at me strangly. "I've never seen you with a girl...Are.." he trailed off and I knew what was coming. I just wish I knew how to stop it. "Are you gay?"

A pregnant silence enveloped us, and I glanced quickly around. Kiba stood next to Kankurou, his mouth open and eyes bugged, staring openly at the male next to him. Shikamaru was leaning against a pole beside Temari with an expression of lazy aggrivation. Gaara was still beside me, and his eyes were tight with annoyance as he glared at his brother.

Everyone else was staring at me with the same expression of shock and...suspicion. Even the rat that was hanging on to Gaara, was now looking at me with an expression of surprise and apprehension.

"No, I'm not gay Kankurou." I growled. "I just don't want to go to the damn prom. Now I'm going to the bookstore. I'll catch up with you guys later." I gave a half wave, and turned on my heel to walk to my destination without a backward glance.

I heard them murmuring behind me, and I hunched my shoulders as I sped up and rounded the corner that led down another path lined with shops. Once out of range of their voices, I sighed in relief. Everything was getting so confusing.

It suprised me that I had lasted as long as I had, and in the back of my jumbled mind I was wondering how much longer I could last. I also wandered how long it would take for the remaining people that I called my friends to find out the truth that Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara now knew. And what their reactions would be.

I stepped into the bookstore and breathed in the scent of pages covered in writing that was just waiting to be opened and devoured by hungry eyes. Sighing, it didn't take me long to walk to the back of the store where no one would be able to bother me.

Back here I could be alone. Give me time to think, because I was thinking about something that could have a big impact on the rest of my days here at the school. Though there wasn't much time left, I knew that if I didn't make a decision it could hurt me later on.

I grabbed a random book off a shelf and sat down to pretend that I was reading when in truth, I was brooding.

I went over the pro's and con's in my head. Over and over again, begging for an answer to just jump out and slap me. But of course, it was never that simple.

The decision that I needed to make was to either tell everyone my secret and deal with the reaction, or not tell and live the rest of my life not knowing what would have happened and regreting not letting them know the real me.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and glared down at the book in my hands. If my life was a story, I could write it anyway I wanted, I thought angerily. I could change the end to a way that suited me and have a happy ending. If only life was so simple.

"Excuse me, sir. The store is about to close." a clerk said in a bored tone as he gazed down at me. I sighed and stood, placing the book back on the shelf I stalked back out of the store. And still no closer to a decision. The only thing I could think was, if there is anyone up there looking down on me now, they must really hate me and like to see me suffer.

**sorry for it being so short. Next chapter will be longer. Now, do you think Matsuri should tell everyone that she is in fact a female? Dun-dun-dun! Review please!**


	20. Come What May

Chapter 20

I have decided. I know what I'm going to do, because I know that somehow, this is the right thing. I know now what I will do, and hope for the best possible outcome afterwards.

I am going to tell them. I realized what I am doing to all of them. Naruto, Kankurou, Temari, Hinata Sakura, and Tenten. . . I have been lying to them all. Well, actually I had lied to everyone in the beginning. It seems three of them were just to smart and figured it out. . . Or in Kiba's case, _saw_ it.

I rubbed a hand over my eyes in aggrivation. I was dead nervous about this, my stomach was going in knots in my body and my hands were shaking so bad that if I had somthing sharp in my hands, I would somehow end up stabbing myself.

Sighing, I rounded a corner and stepped onto the tiled floor that began the Food Court.

They weren't that hard to spot. What with them hunched over the table like that, appearing to be planning some huge event. Aside from Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru that is. That's when I knew they were talking about me.

I growled and walked to the booth they were sitting at. The blonde bimbo that was still clinging to Gaara had not ceased to speak since no one had noticed me walk up, and I wanted to rip her throat out.

"_I _think that he is some undercover cop that is investegating you guys," she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Why else would he be so mysterious? I mean, come on, either that or he is gay and just doesn't want to admit it because he is secretly in love with one of you."

I could hear someone's sharp intake of breath, and I almost groaned out loud.

"Wait, he has been hanging around. . .Gaara a lot lately. Do you think. . ." they trailed, and I realized it was Sakura.

I rolled my eyes and decided to make myself known. Clearing my throat, I met them all with a lazy stare.

"You know, if you were going to be talking about me. . ." I shot a mean look at the blonde, "You should at least make sure I'm not right here to hear it."

Everyone flinched and looked at anything but me, embarresed that I had caught them. Gaara glanced at me with a blank look before concentrating on shaking his arm roughly where his leech clunged to him. She didn't even blink.

I sighed and grabbed a chair to place it at the end of the table, facing them.

"Alright guys, it's about time we have a heart-to-heart chat." I smirked and glanced around.

Hinata's pale eyes gazed up at me as her soft voice carried across the table.

"M-Mat, we d-d-didn't mean what we s-said."

My eyes softned as I looked back at her. She was so small and frail, I couldn't help but have soft spot for her. I didn't need nor want to lie to her.

I took a deep breath, and focused my eyes on the blonde. "You need to go." my voice left no room for argument.

"What?!"

But of course, she wouldn't just walk away.

"I'm not going anywhere! I am Gaara's girlfriend, so what you can tell him you can tell me." Her green eyes shined with mischief, and I wanted to gouge them out. My hands fisted under the table and I struggled to calm myself before I spoke again.

Someone beat me to it.

"You're annoying."

I looked at Gaara with wide eyes to find him glaring coldly at the female beside him. If looks could kill, that girl would be six feet under.

His arms were folded across his chest, and his eyes seemed to freeze the blonde.

"W-what?!" she screeched incredioulsy and wrenched her arms away from him like she had been stung. I winced and my fingers twitched, wanting to cover my ears.

Gaara gave her a look that seemed to ask 'are you stupid?' "I said, you're annoying. Do you need me to repeat it again, or are you going to leave now."

Temari snickered from her place across the table, her blue-green eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yumi, maybe you _should_ leave." Sakura said in a voice that was trying to be soft, but was easily heard as a demand.

So, her name was Yumi. . . Nope, still didn't like her. One. Little. Bit. . .

"But, you're the one that set me up with him!" Yumi pointed an accusatory finger at the pinkette.

I could see how everyone was getting annoyed at the girl's antics, and I was fed up myself. Had been since the moment she latched onto the red-head.

"Look, Yumi. I'm sorry, really I am, but it's just not going to work out. Can't you see that?"

Sakura was trying to be nice, but she had the worst temper out of all of us. Naruto must be holding her hand under the table, he seemed to be the only one that could calm her down - or set her off. He was good at that to.

"You are all. . ." Yumi's face was red with anger, hurt and overall embarresment. I just couldn't find it in myself to feel sorry for her. I had to fight the urge to grin or smile. "All ignorant children!" she shrieked as she stood up and stomped away.

It was silent for a few moments. I didn't want to be the one to break it, and it seemed no one else did either.

I heard Gaara sigh and I glanced over at him. He held a slight smirk on his face. "I hated that bitch."

Everyone broke into small fits of laughter at his statement, and I couldn't fight the satisfied smile that split my face.

"Mat," I jumped and glanced at Kiba who had whispered in my ear. "Sorry. But, what were about to say? What are you doing?" he sounded worried.

I smiled and looked at him. "Telling the truth." I had said it loud enough for the entire table to hear.

Kankurou stared at me before saying in a breathless voice, "I knew it! You are gay, and you like Kiba!"

I glared at him and sighed angrily. "No, Kankurou. I'm not gay." my fists clenched under the table. "Dammit, I'm not GAY!" I snarled dangeroulsy.

He leaned back in his chair, towards Tenten. If I wouldn't have been so nervous and angry, I probably would have laughed at him.

Instead, I sighed and looked at all of them in turn, lingering on the three that knew my secret.

Kiba was biting the skin on his thumb nervously, his eyes wide and locked on me. I smiled at him, letting him know it was okay. I was grateful toward him, he had acted like the brother I had always wished for and had kept my secret.

Maybe I could repay him by deleting his blackmail off the site after this. I glanced at the blonde beside him, and fought the smirk. I couldn't say the same for Naruto. I was deffinatly going to give Sakura a _personal_ tour of his pictures.

Shikamaru was lazing back in his chair, but a glint was shining in his usually dull black eyes. He looked at me, and his eyes seemed to ask me '_You sure you know what you're doing?_' I nodded at him.

My eyes zoned in on Gaara's jade hues, and I gazed at him. His usual stoic facade was up, but under the surface, you could see the slightest bit of concern. He was actually concerned for me. I had to admit, it felt nice and confidence seemed to pour out of him into me. I breathed in deeply, noting that Gaara's scent was strongest and invaded my mind like it always had, and raised my eyes to look at everyone at the table again.

"I have to say something. But, before I do, I want all of you to know that you are all my friends and I don't mean to hurt you in any way. If you will let me explain afterwards, I will tell you everything just to get you to understand." I glanced at them, and looked down at my lap.

"Mat? What do you mean?" Naruto leaned foreward slightly, his blue orbs shining with innocent confusion.

I looked up at him and replied softly, "I'm not 'Mat'."

"What?"

"What are talking about, Mat?"

"Of course you're Mat."

"Who else could you be?"

Their questions were fired one after the other, barely a second inbetween. I held up my hands to stop them, resting one of them on top of my ever-present tobaggon.

"I'm not Mat." I repeated. I dropped the drawl that had become habit during my time at the school, and let my light voice ring in their ears as I spoke again."My name is. . .Matsuri."

Slowly I pulled the hat off of my head, and felt my shoulder length brown locks fall around my face, framing my ebony eyes and feminine features. I straightened in my seat and closed my eyes in a defiant manner. Trying not to let register in my head the sudden and sharp gasps echoed around the table, minus three.

_'Come what may.'_ I inhaled deeply and slowly opened my eyes to face them.

**Keep in mind, if you kill me for the cliffhanger you will never know their reactions. So ha! But what do you think everyone's reactions will be? Review please!**


	21. Exaggerated Mayhem

Chapter 21

_'Calm down, think rationally, tread carefully.'_

Sure, easily done if your heart isn't beating out MC Hammer in your chest.

The table was quiet, a shocked silence. It set me on edge, more so then I was ten seconds ago. Why wouldn't they say anything?! Say something! Their 'no noise' reaction was odd for them. They were the type of people that always had something to say.

I wanted to scream.

Instead, I fisted my fists into my baggy jeans and clenched my teeth.

A gulp resonated from the area to my right. Glancing over, I caught Kiba's frantic expression. I would have laughed at him had this been a different day and time, but considering that the people that I referred to as my family had just figured out that there friend that they thought was a guy was actually a girl in disguise, I couldn't find the will to laugh just yet.

Under the table I felt someone nudge me with their knee. I swiftly looked over at Gaara who was boring holes into my head with his gaze.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, reassuring him that I was fine if only albeit distressed.

It was then that things began to unfold, revealing what the rest of my days at the school were going to be like.

".... I...M-Mat?! Wh-what the HELL!" Naruto's confused and shocked voice seemed to be the key that unlocked everyone else's reactions as the table erupted into an uproar of surprised yells and curses.

"He... I m-mean, she... Mat is a... a GIRL!"

"No way! It's a trick!"

"M-Mat??"

"What's going on?!"

"It can't be!"

My head swung so fast around the table as each of them yelled that I was shocked I hadn't gotten whiplash yet.

"W-wait... I-" repeatedly I tried to get a word in, "Hang on! Let me-"

"How can you be a girl!"

"It's impossible!"

"It's a lie is what it is!"

I gave up and stared wide-eyed at them as they continued to talk over one another, including myself. I couldn't have gotten a word in even if I had a blow horn and a crazy hat on with giant ears sprouting out of the top.

What surprised me the most was when they began to turn on each other. Temari, pointing an accusatory finger at the lazy male Shikamaru who had remained seated during the commotion, began to rage at him.

"You knew, didn't you! You KNEW!"

His dull eyes just stared at her.

"Oi! Answer me, you!"

To my utter shock, Tenten jumped to his defense.

"Don't start yelling at him! What if it's _you_ who knew!"

"What!? How would I know, I don't even go to that school!"

Tenten snorted and crossed her arms. "Likely story!"

"You little bitch!" as Temari prepared to launch herself at Tenten, who had slipped into her own fighting stance, a blur of pink stepped between the two.

"Stop it! What do you two think you are doing?!"

As the yells and accusations rose from the small circle of girls, the males' own fighting gradually died down. Ceasing to rage at each other and choosing to instead, watch as the females screamed at each other.

Slowly, I rose from my seat, careful not to let it screech against the linoleum floor. Everyone was now on there feet watching the girls argue.

Hinata, though, wasn't fighting. She was partially hiding behind Kiba... and peeking over at me with her wide eyes.

I groaned. The hurt was visible in her gaze, as was the confusion and surprise. Hurting Hinata was like kicking a puppy, it pulled harshly on your heartstrings.

Sighing, I averted my gaze to Gaara who was standing not to far from my side. He was glancing around at everyone with a very annoyed and irratated look in his jade colored eyes as his mouth set in a grim line.

"Psst." I held my hand up to my mouth and tried to get his attention.

He continued to look at the group of arguing friends.

"Psst!" I said louder and scooted closer to him.

Still, he didn't notice.

"Pssssst!!"

When he didn't react, I growled and dropped my hands to my sides. Stomping over to him, I jerked my head as close to his ear as I could manage and yelled,

"GAARA!"

....Well, that got a reaction out of him. He flinched violently and took quick steps away clutching at his abused ear. He glared at me with a look that promised death.

"What?!" he snarled, still holding his ear.

I rolled my eyes at him and pointed at everyone else. "What do you mean 'what', help me get them to settle down before we get kicked out of this place."

He growled low as he turned to look at our small group.

I needed them to calm down. If they didn't give me time to explain anything, it was going to be mayhem for a long while. I should have just waited untill we arrived back at the school.

Mentally, I slapped myself. I had been stupid, I should have just waited.

Gaara's fingers twitched at his side, and I knew he was getting more irratated with every raised word passing through their lips. I felt bad for them... Slightly.

"If you don't shut-up, I will see to it that death pits are installed in each of your rooms in places that you will not possibly be able to avoid them." he deadpanned as he folded his arms across his chest.

My eyes widened and I stared at him with my mouth slightly open. I didn't mean for him to threaten them, I just wanted him to make them be quiet!

I turned back to the group, expecting them to still be yelling, but was surprised to find them staring intently at me. Instantly I froze, not liking being the center of attention and knowing that at any given moment they were bound to pounce.

It took some self-control to hold in the frightned trembles, but I managed... barely.

"Umm... Okay, so I guess that worked." I fidgeted with my shirt with nervous fingers. "W-well... ahh, you see I-... umm. It's.. "

My eyes, I knew, had to be the size of tennis balls as I looked at them. Did they really have to glare at me like that? Wasn't I already intimidated enough? For fuck's sake, they outnumbered me five to one!

I gulped, and tried to speak past the sand paper feeling coating my throat. "See, it's l-like this," I started. "I umm... I was forced into this school by my foster parents and I had no choice in the matter whatsoever!"

Considering that I just spoke without inhaling oxygen once and in such a fast paced speed, it shocked me that they actually caught it.

"Foster parents? Why would they force you into this anyway, and how have you been keeping your secret?" Sakura demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I'm adopted, and they forced me here as a quick way to get me off their hands. As for the secret keeping part, I did that very discreetly... and using extortion." Though I was still quaking in my shoes, literally, I half-smiled at remembering the blackmail resting in my room.

"Extortion? You have been blackmailing the school?" Temari asked with a little bit of grudging respect hinting in her voice.

A nervous grin made it's way onto my lips as I shook my head. "No, more like a certain few people."

"Hang on a second, you mean you have been blackmailing one of us?" Kankurou crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at me.

"Umm, yeah." I sighed and eyed everyone around me.

"Well, who?" Tenten snapped.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously and replied, "W-why don't you let them tell you, ne?"

I was glad to let the heat go to someone else, I really needed a break. If this was a court deal, I could call for recess. If only I had a gavel.

Temari immediatly turned to Shikamaru and glared at him with her hands crossed over her chest.

"So you did know."

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me."

He sighed and pushed his hands further into his pockets.

"Because that would defeat the purpose of 'secret keeping'."

"In other words, she was holding something over your head." she stated.

Shaking his head, the lazy male answered back, "No, I don't think she got the chance. Besides, if she did, I could easily turn it around on her."

I glared at him for that remark. Noone noticed.

Temari's eyes narrowed, but the grudging respect was still evident in the way she was holding herself. I couldn't believe that she was actually impressed by me. What a way to boost someone's ego.

The blonde female then turned to where I was standing and shifted her gaze to her younger brother.

"You to, right? Of course you would know."

Gaara only nodded.

"Damn Gaara, you had a room with a chick this entire time? I know you had to do something to her, had her moaning your name didn't ya, you little rascal you!" Kankurou joked and began making high pitched pleasure noises and mock moans of Gaara's name.

He didn't last long before he was harshly beat into the ground by, not only Gaara's hard fist, but a swift kick by his little Tenten as well.

"Pervert." she growled at him. He groaned from the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hang on a second!"

Everyone directed there attention to a very confused, and frantic, blue-eyed blonde that held his hands in front of him like he was holding off traffic.

"How come you told Gaara and Shikamaru but not any of us?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt.

I bit my lip nervously and glanced at Kiba. His brow was furrowed and he was looking around at everyone, looking like he was going to say something. I stayed silent and let him.

"Actually, I knew to." he said quietly.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata's soft voice questioned him, and her clear eyes reflected her hurt into his.

He sighed audibly and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I was the first to find out because-" he immediatly halted and rose his eyes to look at mine.

My face was red, as was his, and I averted my gaze to the ground. I didn't care if he told them how he found out her not, it was an accident... But I was curious as to how Gaara would react.

"Because?" Sakura urged. "What happened, how did you find out?"

His face blushed quickly, rivaling Hinata's habit of turning pink.

Kankurou broke the silence first by laughing hysterically. "Y-you!... Oh man! That's how you were the f-first?! You got... got first hand sights!" he gasped and laughed even harder.

"I don't get it." Naruto scratched the back of his blonde head as he frowned.

As for everyone else, realization dawned on them that he had in fact seen something that he shouldn't have, and they mirrored his blush. Hinata's mouth formed a perfect 'O' before she covered it with her delicate hand.

Gaara, I noticed, tightened his fist until the skin over his knuckles turned white and glared dangerously at the brown haired male. In a way, that made me happy, but I knew that I would have to explain everything in detail to him later so he wouldn't kill Kiba.

I sighed knowing that this was going to be a long night. That is, if I lived through it.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, i'll try to pick up the pace. Anyway, this story is on it's way to being finished. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be, but I know it won't be long. I was practically braindead when I started writing for this because I just didn't know what to do. Literally, I think I stared at my monitor for twenty minutes before I just did something else.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review please!**


	22. Flying Books of Doom

* * *

Chapter 22

"So explain to me again how you were accepted into the school."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I told you, Naruto. My parents sweet talked the principal and made it look like I really was a guy. That's it."

"I just don't see how Jiraiya could be fooled so easily." he mumbled under his breath, and I sighed.

After the little commotion at the food court, and after we were effectively kicked out by a very angry manager, we came back to the dorm rooms with the girls in tow. We didn't speak a word on the way here, and I could feel the tension rolling off everyone in waves.

It had me on edge.

So far, only Naruto, out of the people who had been left in the dark, seemed to be the only one taking it remotely fine. I was grateful toward him.

"Why didn't you tell us? Couldn't you trust us?" Tenten demanded from her perch on the desk beside Kankurou.

I glanced at her, noting her usual warm chocolate eyes were now hard and angry. Though her eyes reflected anger, the hurt shone underneath, and it cut at me.

"Of course I trust you," I answered quietly and leveled my eyes with hers. "But I needed to keep my secret safe. I didn't want to take any risks."

"Risks? Isn't it a risk telling us this now, then?" she countered.

"The year is almost over and I couldn't bear leaving you all believing a lie." I shot back.

She was quiet after that, and the anger ebbed from her gaze to show more of the hurt and confusion. But also the slightest hint of understanding.

"How did you manage it? The sneaking around I mean." Kankurou spoke up and stared at me.

I ran a hand through my, now loose, brunette locks and averted my gaze to the ground. "It wasn't that hard. Just some parts were difficult."

"You mean it was actually easy being a girl in an all guy's school?" Sakura asked incredusly

"Hardly." I answered dryly and thought of the moments of my fainting spells and nose bleeds and the matter of Kiba seeing me in only a towel. "It's not easy in the least, just some days were less stressful than others."

The room was silent for a little while, and I glanced around at everyone. They had the same expression of contemplation playing on their features. Except for Temari. She was staring at me with her sharp, blue-green eyes.

The way she looked at me made me even more on edge. She wasn't glaring or looking at me in rage. Actually, she was looking me like you would look at a puzzle. I felt like she was picking at me, seeing the pieces that made me what I am.

It seemed she was trying to figure out what I was thinking, just like I was trying to do to her at the same moment. The respect was still in her eyes, hidden beneath the confusion and hurt. Just like the rest of them, which wasn't a surprise.

I sighed and met her stare for stare. "If you don't know, then ask me. If you don't agree, then argue with me. If you don't like me, then say it to me. But don't keep silent and judge me."

My words had an affect on her. She looked at me in shock, her blue-green eyes widened fractionally as her mouth opened slightly to respond, only nothing came out and she snapped it shut again as her eyes narrowed in an emotion I didn't know how to describe.

"I'm not judging you... Matsuri." she sounded slightly uncertain as she spoke my name aloud. "I just can't understand why you wouldn't believe that we would keep this quiet."

"I..." I was going to say that I did believe they would keep it quiet. But that died on my lips. It was based on the trust, and of course I trusted them.

But, if I had trusted them, wouldn't I have told them? Did I trust them? Or was it just the basic, average, 'yeah I trust you' thing? Was it just a line that I threw out there casually, trying to convince them _and_ me?

Or was it just another lie. Another fib to add to the ever constant web of false truths.

I stared at her, and the pregnant silence enveloped the room.

It was odd. I wanted to say something. Anything. I needed to reassure them... myself included.

"How could you even think that Temari!"

I glanced over at Kiba who was leaning foreward slightly and glaring at the blonde across the room.

"Of course she trusts us, that's why she is telling us now. If you were her, wouldn't you hesitate to tell someone that you were really a girl in disguise?" His eyes narrowed. "Put yourself in her place."

"..."

Temari blinked at the male, before glancing back and me swiftly and letting her gaze fall to the floor.

I stared at Kiba for a moment. I couldn't believe he had just stood up for me. Well, I could believe it, but I wasn't expecting it. I didn't know what I was expecting really.

Kiba's eyes slid to mine and he gave me an encouraging smile, which I returned.

After taking a deep breath, I faced everyone fully. "Look guys, it's late so why don't we finish this tomorrow. That way we will have more time to discuss this." I sighed and glanced at the girls in the room. "Besides, don't you girls have curfews?"

Tenten was the first to stand, followed by Hinata and Sakura. Temari stood last.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Matt.... I mean... Matsuri." Tenten amended and gave me a small sheepish smile before she slipped out the door.

Hinata paused and glanced back at me. My heart sped up and I prayed she wasn't to hurt. God knows that if she gave me that pained look, it would make me feel like I had not only kicked a puppy but stomped at it to.

But, instead she only gave a small _reassuring _smile before leaving after Tenten.

Mentally I collapsed in relief. Thank Kami.

However, as my onyx eyes slid back to Temari, I tensed and watched her almost warily as she walked over to me.

Since she was taller than me, by a few inches, she knelt down next to my ear and whispered in a cool voice, "We need to talk. Outside. Now."

At first I was confused. What did she want with me outside? What couldn't see say in here?

And then it hit me. Hard.

SHE WAS GOING TO _KILL ME!_

I could already see it! She was going to lead me out into the hallway, acting nice and understanding before she whipped out the metal bat and bashed my head in!

"Student beat to death mysteriously and left in the hallway of local boarding school." Would read on the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper while she went about her daily life casually as if she hadn't 'done away' with me.

OH KAMI! I wasn't even going to graduate before I died! From a bat!

Mentally I could see myself running around crazily looking for an escape, but there wasn't one. I had no choice but to follow the blonde murder out the door and to my doom.

"O-okay." I stumbled over my words and shakily followed her out, all the way weeping silently in my head. Repeating over and over how sorry I was.

Once in the hall, I looked up at her with huge eyes. Her brow furrowed over her blue-green eyes in confusion.

_'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me!'_ I chanted and gripped the edge of my shirt in my hands.

"So..." she started and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ple-.." I started, but she cut me off.

"You and Gaara, huh?"

My breath caught in my throat, and I merely stared at her. That's what she wanted to say?

It took a moment for the question to actually settle in, but when it did, I did a complete 180 and almost dropped to my knees.

_'Please kill me. Please kill me. Please kill me!'_

I didn't want to answer that question! It was awkward, especially with her being his older sister. I couldn't tell her that I was at the verge of fainting every time I actually glanced at him!

Besides! I stayed in the same room as him. What if she put up those little camera's to watch my every move?

She could still kill me, but I remained silent and averted my gaze --stubbornly-- to the door of my room.

I heard her sigh, and I would swear there were undertones of soft, amused chuckles. But when I looked back, she was looking at the ground.

Effectively hiding any smile or amusement shining in her eyes.

"That's all I need to know. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, Matsuri." she nodded slightly at me before turning down the hallway and walking away.

I stayed put for a second before her voice caught my attention, and I turned to where I thought she had disappear, but was now standing with her hands on her hips and a sly smirk on her lips.

With Sakura and Tenten sporting the same stance while Hinata stood with her hands behind her back and a shy smile on her lips.

"Take care of my brother now, Matsuri." Temari grinned at me. "I don't want to have to hurt his girlfriend."

My face immediatly flushed beet red, and I heard them giggle at my response before leaving the building.

Perfect.

I didn't waste any time as I zipped back into the room still full of male's.... my face still red.

"Oi, what's wrong with your face?" Kankurou immediatly asked as he leaned against one of the desks.

"Nothing."

He shrugged and turned to Naruto and Kiba, continuing a conversation I had apparently missed. Shikamaru yawned and slouched further against the wall while Gaara grabbed and straddled a computer chair, folding his arms over the top.

I blushed deeper and turned to my bed. Completely missing the knowing smirk that flashed onto the red-head's features before disappearing just as quick.

"So how much did you see you when you walked in on her?" Kankurou asked Kiba and I saw him gesture at his chest.

Naruto gave a foxy grin. "Oooh, Kiba you peeked!" he pointed at Kiba's wide eyes.

I frowned in confusion and looked at Kiba. This time _his_ face turned red as he glanced over at me.

My eyes shot open wide as I gaped at them. They had better _not _be talking about that day in the bathroom when Kiba walked in. Kiba jumped back with his hands in the air in a surrendering motion while Kankurou stared at me.

They were.

"I mean... oops." Kankurou rubbed the back of his head and gave me a wary look.

The room went really silent, broken only by Shikamaru's cough. I saw Gaara glare daggers at his brother and friends.

Before I could do anything, which I was debating on kicking him or puching them, Gaara quickly snatched up the nearest book and chunked it at Kankurou's head.

And it so happened that book was our Law book, which was very, very heavy. Which must have hurt when it connected with it's target with a muffled 'thunk'.

"AH!" Kankurou yelled as he tripped to the floor in a futile attempt to dodge the book and cradled his abused head.

Kiba snickered and Shikamaru snorted from the wall. Naruto grinned at Kankurou's hunched over form.

"Jeez Kankurou, that would have been so easy to dodge." the blonde teased.

Another book flew at Naruto's head, causing the blue eyed blonde to drop to the floor next to Kankurou, nursing his bruised head.

I couldn't help it. I laughed as Gaara gave a satisfied smirk after hitting both his targets, and watched as his bright eyes flashed to Kiba.

Kiba took one look at Gaara before opening the door and stepping halfway out. "I think I hear my radio calling me." he said quickly before disappearing down the hall, hurrying to dodge flying books.

It wasn't long before the others followed his example and left, wary of the books littering the floor, and keeping an eye on Gaara to make sure he threw nothing else. I was relieved they didn't make any comments on me being a girl, and I was grateful for guy friends. It seemed they took everything in stride.

"I think it's time we used the blackmail." Gaara's monotone voice broke through my thoughts and I glanced up at him as he made his way to the computer.

"What?"

"I have Hinata's and Sakura's email address, I don't think one picture would kill them." he replied as he pulled up our yaoi pictures of Naruto and Kiba.

I grinned and crawled to the edge of my bed to watch. "Now that you mention it, I have been meaning to get back at Naruto." I smirked as I thought of when he knocked right when Gaara had admitted he knew about me all along.

Gaara nodded. "Me too."

I should have felt bad about it sending the pictures. Especially since we were sending them to their girlfriends.... but I didn't. I felt giddy and happy.

Besides, they would find a way to laugh about it. At least, I hope they did, and didn't try to get back at me. I grimaced slightly at that.

"What did you and Temari talk about?" Gaara questioned as he hit the send button and turned to look at me with his piercing jade eyes.

I glanced away. "Oh, nothing. Just... girl stuff?" I hated that it sounded like a question.

He smirked and leaned foreward, placing himself just a few inches from my face. I felt the heat rise to my face, but I didn't move because I was frozen. Even if I felt like I was burning.

"Hm, alright." he blinked slowly at me.

I attempted a smile, but it came out shaky. But it wasn't my fault. I couldn't really think straight with him so close!

And to make it worse, or better, whichever way you looked at it. He completely sabatoged any thought by pressing his lips against mine.

My stomach flopped as my heart jumped into my throat.

"I'll find out later." he said quietly as he pulled away, and his eyes shined with hidden amusement at my dazed and spaced out face.

What an ending for a weird day, I thought and sighed.

* * *

**Well, I think it was funny and cute. What do you think?**


	23. Beating Hearts Baby

Chapter 23

The first thing that I became aware of when I first started to awaken was that, there was no way I could be this warm in my small, single bed. I felt to comfortable and relaxed.

The second thing was, I could feel breathing. Yes, feel it. As in my back was pressed against a living thing and it was taking deep breaths.

Automatically I thought that some wild animal was lying behind me waiting for me to wake up so they could eat me. Then the wild animal took on the form of a blonde haired blue-green eyed sister with a metal bat, plotting to bash my head in.

Needless to say, the last thought caused me to panic slightly, and I almost launched myself across the room to get away from it. Besides, if Temari was about to kill me, I can garuntee that I would be gone faster than Lee would be able follow.

I shifted silently, readying myself to fly out the door and straight to a secluded closet as to not be found.

"Don't move." The command rang dark and clear throughout the room in a rough, deep voice. I ceased to make any type of movement aside from breathing, and glanced over my shoulder swiftly.

Since I was lying down on my side, it was difficult to see who was behind me, but I didn't need to anyway. I knew who it was. How could I not.

"Okay." I whispered.

An arm snaked around me and pulled me back down on the mattress and tightly pressed against Gaara's lean form. My stomach went all fluttery and I blushed harshly. I felt him press his face into my hair and a breathless laugh broke through me as he nuzzled my neck.

His hot breath on my neck caused that stirring in my chest, and I slid back into him, attempting to get closer to him. He chuckled and it vibrated through me.

"Getting comfortable?" he questioned in his deep voice as his fingers began tracing patterns on my side. I shivered.

I didn't answer the question because I was to focused on his hand that was leaving burning tendrils of fire on my skin. I didn't want him to stop. When I didn't answer his question, his hand gripped my hip and pushed me onto my back.

He moved to where he was leaning slightly over top of me, but still off to the side of me also. I think I stopped breathing.

"You look worried." he noted as his bright eyes gazed into mine.

Do I? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you are lying next to me in a bed and I just happen to be drooling over every single second in my head. No problem. It's not like your eyes alone are enough to send my heart into overdrive and reduce me to a bumbling ninny who can't talk.

Instead of saying that, I gave a shaky smile. His lips twitched in response and he lowered his face to mine untill our forheads were resting against each other. I knew my face could have rivaled with Hinata's blush then.

"Don't look so scared." he whispered softly and his warm breath washed over my face, increasing the blush.

His lips pressed against my own quickly, adding pressure after a few seconds. Immediatly my body felt like I was on fire, that same pleasurable fire that seemed to engulf me everytime he touched me.

His elbow allowed him to stay propped up as his other hand trailed up and down my side teasingly, sending sharp tingles up and down my spine and bursts of heat where his flesh met mine. My fingers weaved into his blood red locks as my own mouth started to move against his. Slowly. Nervously.

I felt him smile against my mouth, and I trembled again.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, taking mine with it, and ran his tongue tauntingly over my lips. I jumped back slightly, but his hand gripped my side to keep me in place. This time, instead of warning me that he wanted in, he bit my lip swift and quick.

Another jolt ran through my body as I flinched back, but his hand that gripped my side cupped my chin firmly and held me still. Warmth gathered in the bottom of my stomach and I began to kiss him back feverently.

He responded in kind, smirking against my mouth. Gaara shifted his weight to where one of his knees rested between my thighs while the other layed on the other side of my leg. His right arm still propped him up on the bed, as he trailed his fingers down my throat teasingly with the other.

My body shook.

I tugged on his air, trying to get him even closer. I didn't understand what I wanted, but damn it I wanted something. My body craved for him, and having him like this was satitating it a little at a time.

His mouth released mine, and I almost cryed out for him to do it again. Instead I hissed in a breath quickly as his unnaturally sharp teeth scraped against the skin on my kneck. His warm tongue licked over the scrapes, as if soothing the wound.

I whimpered and gripped his shoulders, wanting his mouth on mine again. His face rose slowly and he gazed at me with eyes that burned me up on the inside. My breathing picked up speed and I unconsciously tightned my hold on his shoulders.

A slow grin spread across his lips as slyness entered his heated gaze. He glanced away from me for a second before meeting me eyes again.

"School starts in an hour." he breathed.

I frowned up at him and closed my eyes tightly, trying to calm down my out of control nerves. His warm lips pressed against mine quickly before pulling away as he stood from the bed. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, blocking out the light as he flipped the switch.

I heard him chuckle and I buried my head into the pillow further, inhaling I noticed that I was not in my bed. Sometime during the night I had been moved to Gaara's bed. Not that I was complaining. Not at all. I was addicted to his scent.

A pressure made the bed sink slightly, and I ignored him. That is, until he promptly layed on my back, and pressed his body tightly against mine. I gasped sharply and whipped my head to the side. He smirked arrogantly down at me.

"You have to get up now, Matsuri." he growled in teasing tone.

I let out a breathless laugh and nodded swiftly. What was I supposed to do? He was lying on me and making me want to have a panic attack. On purpose no doubt. He laughed quietly and moved off of me so that I could get up from the bed.

I did so shakily.

It was a long morning, one that I very much injoyed, and I knew it was going to be an even longer day. I almost wanted to crawl under the bed and just play sick, but I knew that I needed to go to classes. There was only this week of school left before graduation.

That sudden realization made me pause while getting ready for classes. Gaara had his back turned to me and didn't notice.

Just this week.

After that I was leaving. Leaving where? Where would I go after this? I couldn't go back to my foster parents' house. Simply because I was a person and not some job booster or a way to suck up to the boss.

I wanted to do something with my life, I knew that much. I wanted to do something that would be worth remembering. But....

I didn't want to leave my friends. I liked it here. I liked what I had here.

I shook my head and resumed getting ready. I could think about those things later. I had classes to deal with now. Exams to take. Books to read. Notes to study.

Sasuke to avoid. I shuddered. Kiba and I would deffinatly be avoiding him for a _long _while to come. I still had those images in my head and Kiba wasn't prone to forgetting things easily. Maybe he was suffering more with them than me.

I grinned evilly at that thought.

"Gaara?" I called his attention. He turned his head toward me as he ran a hand through his messy read hair. "Think Sakura got the pictures yet?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders at me, mischief in his eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, we'll find out later I'm sure."

I grinned and nodded. Oh yes. No doubt we would find out later.

The pink haired ticking time bomb would be hunting us down by the end of the day. It sounded like fun.

* * *

**Yeah, so this is kind of on the short side. But I thought I should get it out there and apologize for the long wait. Well I gave you a fluff as a way of apology and I hope you liked it! So anyway, please review and PLEASE read 'Worth It'. There are more than KakashixAnko in that story so please! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	24. Skip For The Video Games

Chapter 24

I knew I looked odd sitting in the classroom, staring at nothing with half-lidded, unfocused eyes, and -no doubt- drool on my open text book. But could you really blame me? This entire week was dedicated to reviewing on everything we had learned during the year, and I just couldn't stay attentive.

And I wasn't the only one either. Tobi, sitting beside me, was hitting his head on the desk. I knew it had to be extremely boring then because if Tobi was reduced to causing himself bodily harm, we were all doomed to following the same fate soon.

Already I could feel the urge of wanting to slam my head into my textbook growing. My fingers twitched in my lap and I blinked.

"Tobi! Stop doing that!" a voice hissed, and I looked over to see Deidara glaring angrily at his friend. Tobi dropped his head once more to the desk before turning it slowly to face the blonde haired boy.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi is so bored!" he whined and situating his orange-swirled mask on his face. I tensed slightly, wondering if he was going to take it off so I could see what was under it. But he didn't and I sighed from the sudden loss of entertainment.

My eyes wondered away from the now bickering duo and landed on a certain raven haired male. I flinched noticeably and dropped my gaze. It was harder than I thought to get the images of Sasuke dancing out of my head, and I almost retched on my desk.

Kiba, hearing my gagging noise, jerked away from Sasuke's direction and looked the opposite way, a pained look on his face. He was having trouble to.

I mentally laughed and pointed at him. Poor Kiba. Poor me.

Once the bell rang, I was more than happy to get out of the class. It had been unbearably uneventful. If the following days were like that, I think I just might skip them and come back on graduation day. That way I could avoid the mind numbing boredom.

"Matsu- ...I mean, Mat! Hey, wait up!" I froze and glared at Kankurou as he rubbed the back of his head. "Whoops, slip of the tongue. Sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

He stopped next to me after he fought his way out of the crowd of students, followed by Kiba.

"Oi, are we going to get lunch now or what? I'm starved." Kiba said and rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry to." I agreed.

Kankurou snorted and glanced at me. "I bet you are. Hungry for a bit of attention from a red head." he teased.

I rolled my eyes and fought back the nervousness. It seemed Temari had talked to him. "I don't know what you're talking about, idiot."

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "No need to be so defensive. Of course you don't know what I'm talking about." he winked, sarcasm lacing his words.

I growled under my breath and sped up the pace to get to the lunchroom.

"There you guys are!" a voice called as someone came barreling towards us from down the hallway. "Sheesh, you don't like to wait on a person do ya?" Naruto rolled his blue eyes as he fell into step with us.

"Sorry, kinda hungry." Kiba answered as he kept his gaze focused on the lunchroom doors ahead. It always through me off kilter at how much the male body could consume. I mean, just look at these guys! They were all built, muscled, and fit and yet they could rival a pigs' appetite.

I shook my head in wonder, but followed them into the cafeteria crowded with other starving males wanting the mush that the ladies behind the counter served them. All in all, the food wasn't terrible, it's just...well, I just wish it wouldn't look at me like it was about to eat _me _instead of me eating _it_.

"Why can't they ever serve ramen in here?" Naruto mumbled as he grabbed one of the mush trays and headed toward an empty table. I shrugged but mentally begged for the noodles. It would be a big step up from the grey goop we had now.

I sat down opposite the blonde as Kiba took the seat next to him. Kankurou took my left seat while the right stayed empty. Gaara should be heading over soon, he had lunch with us this period.

I groaned and pushed my tray away from me. It was only third period. I still had three more periods of nothing to go through and I was already suffering from severe boredom. I didn't need to review, I knew everything already, and I wasn't worried about the exams coming up at all. They would be easy.

It's just suffering through the classes that would be tough.

"What's eatin' you? You look like you just found out you're dog died." Kankurou said as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Oi, no references to dog's dying. I have to suffer without mine until I graduate." Kiba muttered past his food. Kankurou rolled his eyes as I laughed.

Slumping into my seat, I sighed and glanced up at Kankurou. "Three more periods of this review bull, and my brain is going to be our lunch's long lost twin."

Kiba laughed and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Listening to my Mom's _lectures _is more interesting than this shit."

"Mph." Naruto's muffled voice agreed past his half-chewed food as he nodded. I made a face and rolled my eyes at him. It wasn't so bad that they ate like pigs' but it seemed _some_ of them -mainly Naruto- resembled a pig's table manners to.

"Why not just skip?"

I looked over at Kankurou with a surprised face. _Skip_? He was suggesting us to _skip_? How could he even think of that? That was insane! Skipping was horrible and we would deffinatly get caught!

"What?" he asked defensivly as he frowned down at me.

I quirked a brow at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Just wish I would have thought of it first."

Who am I kidding? Of course I want to skip, forget the 'good-guy' act. I want my room! I want my bed, and damn it, I want to get this aggrivating hat off my head. It is getting more and more annoying wearing. Especially since they all know now.

"So...? Is that a yes then?" Kankurou prodded.

I glanced around at the others. "Well, shouldn't we wait for Gaara? Maybe he wants to skip to."

"Always." a voice agreed, and I swung around in my seat to see Gaara himself standing behind us with his arms crossed and his brow lifted quizzically.

Naruto slammed his down hands onto the table, open-palmed, and stood quickly with a foxy grin plastered on his face. "Perfect! Now let's go! I just found a new game digging in my stuff last night and I want to try it out."

Kiba stood and shoved Naruto on the shoulder. "Yeah, you tore our whole room apart looking for something to keep you from getting bored."

"I vote we hang out in their room." Kankurou pointed at the blonde and brunette now glaring at him.

"Why our room? Let's use yours!" Naruto gestured at Kankurou.

"Your room has the game system. The only one in the school, so we're using yours." Kankurou said as he turned and made his way to the cafeteria door.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered, but followed.

I grinned and looked at Gaara. He smirked and nodded his head for me to follow them to Kiba's and Naruto's room.

Out in the hallway I tapped Kankurou on the shoulder. "What about Shikamaru? Think he might want to come to?"

"You don't have to worry about him." Kankurou chuckled. "No doubt the lazy genius is in his room already."

"Really?" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, we are going to drag him out so he can actually pose a challenge for me to play against."

"Pfft. You? You suck at these types of games." Naruto called back as he turned down a hallway and made his way up a flight of stairs with us following.

"Didn't Tenten have to peel you off the wall when we played _Silent Hill_?" Gaara asked casually, but even I could hear the mocking tones underneath.

I coughed to cover up my chuckles as Kankurou's face screwed up in frustration and embarresment. He glared at Gaara, and a small laugh escaped me.

"Everyone was a little freaked out by that game!" he defended himself. "Even Shikamaru was a little jumpy the next day."

"Of course we would all be a little freaked, it was Gaara's turn to choose a game that night." Kiba said over his shoulder as he laughed and jabbed his thumb at the red-head.

Gaara rolled his cool, jade eyes. I grinned at him.

"Remind me never to let you have a say in entertainment from now on." I teased.

We stepped into a room that -I assumed- was Naruto's and Kiba's and Gaara swiftly removed the hat from my head and tossed it aside. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed happily.

"About time. I hate wearing that thing."

Kankurou threw his books on the floor in heap and walked back to the door. "I'm going to go get Shikamaru. You two, " he pointed at Naruto and Kiba. "...keep those two from getting X-rated in here." he said as he gestured at Gaara and me.

My face went red and I death glared at him as he threw his head back, laughing, and walked away to find the lazy male down the hall.

Naruto's face screwed up in disgust as he glanced at us. "You guys? Seriously? Yuck."

"I'll be sure to tell Sakura you switched teams, then." Gaara deadpanned as he crossed the room to look out the window. He glanced at me and jerked his head for me to follow.

"Oh, hell no! We are _keeping _it G-rated in this room! I have to sleep in here damn it." Kiba said as he steered my shoulders away from the window and Gaara.

I would have been a little ticked, had it not been for how comical they were acting. And hypocritical. Here they are saying I can't even stand next to Gaara when they all but swallow Sakura's and Hinata's face when they see them.

"Don't make us tape you guys' to chairs." Naruto threatned as he stood with his arms folded over his chest in front of Gaara.

Naruto staring down Gaara. Now that's something you don't see everyday. Usually Gaara will stare the other person down. Well, Naruto isn't actually making Gaara back down, but still, he had the guts to glare at him.

"I wanted to show her something from the window." Gaara said coolly.

"What? What were you going to show her." Naruto asked and leaned foreward slightly, as if trying to glimpse at whatever it was.

Gaara stepped in his way, earning him a frown, and replied in his calm voice, "That's for her to know."

Kiba sighed heavily and rolled his eyes while pushing me to Gaara. "It's not like he's going to jump her or anything."

"Hey! Why did you do that! What if they start slobbering all over the place now! You are _so _cleaning it up Kiba! I -OW!!"

Naruto rubbed the side of his head where my fist had connected and pouted at me. I looked up at him innocently and held up my fist.

"Sorry, it was being persistent. Couldn't stop it." I recieved a glare for my explanation.

Gaara wove his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. A startled yelp erupted from me the moment I felt his chest press against my back, and my face went beet red. My heart sped up and I felt like I had swallowed a very fluttery butterfly.

"Whoa, whoa! What happened to 'I have something to show her'!" Naruto demanded and pointed an accusatory finger at Gaara.

I felt him shrug behind me. "I lied."

Kiba smacked his forehead with his hand. "Damn it."

"You're evil." Naruto frowned at Gaara.

Gaara's only response was to rest his head on my shoulder and glare at them. I relaxed -barely- and leaned back into him. Which earned me an appreciative grip tightning from Gaara.

"When Kankurou gets back in here, I am tying you to a chair." Naruto announced as he plopped onto his bed and glared at the red-head behind me. I couldn't help the goofy grin that broke across my face.

I really loved being with these guys, it was exactly what I had been missing out on my entire life up to a few months ago.

"You know, I was thinking of renting a limo for the prom Friday night. Hinata was talking about this waterfall not far from here." Kiba said offhandedly as he gazed at the wall across from him. "I thought we could go there and stay for a while then head back here for the dance."

Naruto glanced over at him. "That sounds like a good idea. Sakura likes those kinds of things too. Maybe we could pack a lunch and eat there to, huh?" Kiba nodded. "What do you think, Matsuri? You guys like to do that kind of stuff right?" Naruto asked as he sat up on his elbows and looked at me curiously.

I tilted my head and scratched my cheek absently. "Uh, sure?"

Kiba chuckled. "What kind of answer is that? You _do _want to go there, right?"

"I...I-I'm not going to the prom!" I answered quickly and shook my hands in front of me, as if warding of danger.

Gaara's arms gripped me harder, and I immediatly stopped moving. Kiba and Naruto were both looking at me now.

"What do you mean you're not going? Of course you are." Naruto said as he frowned at me.

Kiba nodded and moved to sit on his bed. "Gaara, that's kind of mean to not ask her, you know."

Now that I thought about it, why hadn't he asked me? Not that I was going to go anyway, I don't want to go to prom, but still. Did he not want to go with me?

I mentally punched myself. There was no need to think about stupid things like that. It's just a stupid dance. Nothing of importance at all.

"I didn't need to ask. She's going with me anyway." Gaara's deep voice answered as one of his hands started tracing unknown patterns on my stomach. I thought I was going to black out.

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You're forcing her to go?"

I'm not going! I'm not going to a prom! You can't make me! Gaara Sabaku, you will _not_ force me to go to a prom because I do not want to go and I refuse to -

"Yes."

.....Well then....I guess I'm going then aren't I? I slumped into his arms in defeat. I felt him chuckle and I wanted to hit him. He knew he had won so now he was having a grand time wasn't he? Damn it.

"Alright. Now no one can tell the girls what we are planning, okay? It will ruin it." Kiba warned and looked pointedly at me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You're a girl and we know how much you female's like to have your gossiping times."

"You are so sexist Kiba."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"I am not!"

The door to the room opened, effectively ending our arguement, and Kankurou stepped in dragging a reluctant looking Shikamaru.

"Now we can start the games. I _will _win this time." he announced and promptly dropped Shikamaru onto the floor.

The male stared up at the ceiling with a frown. "You people are to troublesome."

I grinned and teased, "Ah, come on Shika. Don't make us tell Temari you find us troublesome. She might just find that offensive."

He groaned and rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "Yeah, yeah. What are playing then."

Naruto jumped from the bed and scrambled for a game case on the ground. "It's called _'Condemned 2'_. It's says on the back you have to search for a killer. So I thought it would be good for they thinking type, like Shikamaru. As for the rest of us, we can just get the shit scared out of us." he grinned.

Kiba snatched the game from Naruto and skimmed the back. He made a face and handed it to Shikamaru who popped it into the game system.

"We will deffinatly get the shit scared out of us. What the fuck are these guys on the back? They look like they got stuffed into a pool of acid."

Shikamaru shrugged as the game started. "Guess we'll find out soon."

All of us found seats close to the T.V. as someone shut off the lights and closed the curtains. The room was really dark and already I could hear odd noises and insane laughter echoing from the screen.

I scooted further into Gaara's side and sighed in relief when he draped one of his lean arms over my shoulders. That did nothing to stifle my cry of surprise and fear, though, when a very distorted man on the screen jumped out of nowhere and attacked Shikamaru's man.

In fact, all of us made some kind of noise. Kankurou going so far as to flip off the back of the bed, and Naruto scrambling behind Kiba. Even Gaara made a noise. Though I'm sure his was just a stifled laugh. When I looked up at him, he was looking at the screen with humour smoldering in his eyes. Jeez, he found humour in zombies.....**.**

Kiba kept a pillow near by for smothering Naruto if his yells got to loud, and Shikamaru sat stiffly in his seat. It was obivious he was preparing himself for the zombie 'pop-outs' that were sure to come up again.

Even though a scary game was being played, with noise that had me on edge, and characters that made me gag, I couldn't have been happier. I was a girl and yet I was part of the guys' gang. They accepted me, and it made me want to just laugh in someone's face for it.

I felt like I belonged, and the longer I sat there, the more that feeling grew and spread through me. I loved it, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have been so caught up in the holidays and my story 'Worth It'. But I made this a long chapter and I hope you found it funny. I know it had me laughing while writing it. But anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. See you next time!**

**Also, if you really want to -and you should- you could go read 'Worth It' right now. It's a really good story, at least, that's what my readers are saying. ^_^ So, please be nice and do that? Please please please please!**


	25. A Misunderstanding

Chapter 25

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're an idiot?"

Naruto glared at Kiba, who was snickering at his comment, before turning back to me to answer the question.

"Has anyone talked to the girls? School has been out for, like," he glanced at his wrist to check the time. "....three hours now."

My mouth dropped open slightly. "You mean to tell me that I have been sitting here, watching Shika blast zombies into next week all day, and not have one _single _second on that thing?" I demanded and pointed at the game console.

Shikamaru shot a glance over his shoulder before resuming his crazed gun shots on screen. I glared at his back.

"Oi, what about the girls? Usually one of us has heard from them by now." Naruto said a little louder, gaining our attention as he frowned slightly in worry.

Kankurou yawned and stretched on _my _bed, which I still wanted to kill him for. Though if Gaara was occupying the other one with that look of warning etched on his face, I would avoid it to. Still, I didn't want him on my bed! It was....it was just...._it was my bed_!

"Naruto," he said as he sat up and propped his chin in his hand that rested on his knee. "...you are so whipped."

The tension that immediatly flooded into the room made me stiffen and retreat a few steps. The back of my legs knocked against Gaara's bed, and I plopped down on the mattress all the while keeping my eyes wide open and staring at the males. The testosterone levels shot through the roof, along with wounded pride.

I never could understand what was so wrong about guys being tied up with girls. Or 'whipped' in their slang. If you liked the girl, then there was no point in denying it. And from the look that Naruto was giving Kankurou at the moment, the jibe had deffinatly rubbed him the wrong way entirely. It looked like Naruto was going to rip Kankurou apart and throw the pieces out the window.

I leaned foreward.

"I am _not _whipped." Naruto ground out, glaring at the brunette across from him.

Kankurou snorted. "Coming from the guy that lets his girlfriend use him as a punching bag."'

"Says the guy that allows _his _girlfriend to be the man in the relationship." Naruto shot back and smirked superiorly at the middle Sabaku.

"Are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today!" Kankurou sneered.

Naruto took a threatning step foreward."Hey, everyone is entitled to be stupid, you just abuse the privilege!"

"Push-over!"

"Make-up wearing sissy!"

"Ramen sucks!"

".........."

The actions following that last comment had to do something with Naruto's battle cry and Kankurou's grunt as the blonde shot across the room and launched himself onto the male. A crash echoed around the room as they flipped off the bed and landed in a heap of flailing limbs on the hardwood floor.

Kiba jumped out of the way, tripping and choking on his own bursts of laughter as Shikamaru paused the game -it's a _miracle_!- and moved it and himself safely out of the way from the fighting pair. I jerked my legs onto the bed as they rolled toward me, almost dragging me down in the furray with them, and giggled hysterically as the passed.

Feeling the bed shift behind me, I looked over my shoulder at Gaara. I grinned up at him and he only rolled his eyes. Though the quirk in his lips was not missed by me.

His eyes seemed to glint dangerously in the light, or lack thereof, as he stalked across the room and stood in the path of the oncoming fight. Kankurou and Naruto were oblivious as they continued to punch, kick, poke, bite, and even headbutt each other in there frustration. It seemed they were really having some difficulties in disentangling themselves from each other, and only making it worse by fighting harder.

Though the noise was pretty loud, Gaara's deep, cold voice was easily heard over the scuffle.

"Quit pissing me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." he growled and glared at each person in turn, freezing them successfully.

I was still in a minor state of shock that Gaara had actually made a joke. I wiggled my finger in my ear and stared at him.

"Did you just make a joke?" I asked with a curious expression.

"...No."

I would deffinatly have to hunt those bodies down later then.

"But Gaara!" Naruto whined as he kicked Kankurou in the shin, earning him a jab in the kidney by the older males' elbow. "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, just get the hell up before I-..."

Much to Gaara's irratation, the door to our room decided to slam open at that moment and whack the wall behind it loudly as figures stormed into the room. I gulped and shrank back at the hard looks and dangrous air surrounding them. It could rival Gaara's murder looks.

"Sakura?"

"Tenten!"

Kankurou's and Naruto's scramble became more frantic as they tried to pull themselves away from each other and get to the shocked, but very pissed off, girls at the door. An indigo colored head sidled past the two in the doorway and scurried into the room. As fast as she came in, Hinata was in Kiba's arms and hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Heh, I'm happy to see you to, Hinata." Kiba grinned and cradled her form in his lap as he leaned back in the chair he had grabbed when the door slammed open.

Temari pushed her way in next and shot glances around the room. Landing on Shikamaru, her brow furrowed slightly and she stepped over to him. Shikamaru stared lazily at her and blinked in surprise when she promptly pushed her lips roughly against his own. Now, Temari and Shikamaru were all over each other when the chance presented itself, but not in front of other people. So it came as a bit of a shock when the sandy haired female kissed him with an audience watching.

That was the second clue that let Shikamaru know something wasn't right. The first being the door almost flying off the hinges.

I was a little bit on the nervous side. Now, considering that Gaara and me had sent out those pictures of Naruto last night, I'm almost positive that that was the reason that Sakura was staring at him with eyes narrowed to slits. And why I could hear her grinding her teeth from across the room.

So I had anticipated a very pissed blossom, but I never expected two couples all over each other -maybe just one since Hinata and Kiba were just sitting there. Then there was Tenten, standing beside Sakura, who looked torn between shock and anger.

"Tenten, it's not what it looks like. I just - ugh!...Naruto that was my stomach!" Kankurou snapped as he pushed Naruto away from him.

"OW! My nose!" Naruto complained as he finally broke away from the middle Sabaku and rolled away.

"Oh my God! It's true!" Sakura wailed and backed up to lean against the door, jumping slightly when it closed behind her. Her emerald eyes were wide and staring at Naruto like he had just appeared out of thin air.

The blonde tilted his head. "Eh? What's true?"

Tenten smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down her face. Her brown eyes locked with Kankurou, and she frowned.

"I didn't do anything. Don't give me that look." Kankurou said and crossed his arms.

Kiba snorted. "Right, because rolling around on the floor with Naruto isn't 'doing anything'."

Tenten and Sakura gasped in sync as their eyes widened to saucers. Hinata snapped her head up and stared owlishly at the occupants in the room and Temari covered her eyes with her hand.

I bit my lip at the suggestive words that had came out of Kiba's mouth. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know what he was confirming to them. Oh, how I felt so bad for him.

He frowned. "What? What did I say?"

"Not my man!" Tenten yelled and jumped at Kankurou.

In a flash she was on him and attacking him with her mouth. From what I could see, it looked like she was attempting to swallow his face, and frankly, I was a bit frightened. Pulling Gaara's blanket to cover the bottome half of my face, I tried to make myself invisible as Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"You can't be! It's a lie!" she declared. "Please tell me they were lying about you!"

Naruto stood before her bewildred. "S-Sakura?"

The pink haired female gripped his shoulders under her firm hands and stared into his blue eyes with her own wide emerald ones.

"Naruto, you can't be _gay_!"

"...........WHAT?!?"

Hmm, well I really don't think I have to worry about Temari sending me to an early grave. At this rate, Naruto and Sakura would join forces and beat me to mush with rubber tires before dumping me into a river. How graceful. It seemed it is possible to continue sticking your feet in your mouth even after you pass two. I wouldn't be surprised if after I graduated, I ended up being the cause of all of us being sent to a therapist.

How troublesome.

* * *

**I'm sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes if there were some. I just finished posting another chapter for 'Worth It' and it took me an hour to read through that one and critique it. Forgive me. **

**I hope you liked the chapter, I found it very entertaining. Humour right up to the end. Man you just have to love comedy, because if we didn't have humour the world would end in a great big blast of bomb prone acid. Me go sleepy now, so please review! Thank you!!!!!!!**


	26. Take That

Chapter 26

"Now, how did _you _get a black eye and how did _you _earn a busted lip?"

I attempted to frown at the elderly nurse in front of me, but ended up wincing in pain as it irrated my bruised left eye. I settled for a pissed off expression and clenched fists. Glancing over at my companion, their glare was everything I wanted my mine to be.

Sakura's frown made the woman glare right back and cross her arms over her chest stubbornly. It was obvious the woman wasn't leaving without an explanation. Like she was going to get one.

"I fell." Sakura said forcefully, obviously wanting to punch the woman through the wall. Sort of like she did to me.

My eyes twitched and I bit my lip to keep from jumping on the pinkette and driving her into the floorboards. What bothered me the most was that I was dressed as a guy at the moment, and if I just happened to flick her with my pinky, I would get suspended. Which was making this situation rather difficult.

After Sakura had absorbed the fact that Naruto wasn't gay, only after beating him a few times for good measure for 'scaring her' she had said, she had went after me. And me being the nice, caring, and apologetic person I am... punched her only _after_ she punched me.

Which of course started a whole mess of screams and yells and banging around. Not to mention the laughing fits of everyone in the room because they just found it hilarious that two girls were fighting in there. For the guys, it was probably one of their wet dreams come true.

"Neither of you are leaving this room until you tell me what happened." the nurse said as her beady eyes flicked between us.

This wasn't looking to good for me. This lady probably thought that I hit Sakura, which I did, but not in the way she is thinking. She probably thought I was some abusive boyfriend, getting off on some weird high by showing my dominance over a female by knocking her down with my fists.

Well I wasn't! I was some girl dressed as some guy getting pissed and irrated because that pink haired time bomb wouldn't give me a freakin' chance to explain anything and reared back and _hit _me! She punched me in the _eye_!

"I was in a fight with one of the other guys. Her lip busted when she tripped over our feet. End of story." I snapped and rubbed the bridge of my nose softly, careful not to set off pain in my eye.

Sakura snapped her head toward me with a glare. "Wh-"

"Isn't that right, Sakura." I cut in and gave her that '_agree-with-it-or-die' _look.

Taking the hint, she nodded curtly and gave me a sharp look in the process. As hotheaded as she was, she knew that not agreeing with me would land us both in a lot of trouble. And maybe more than a few civil court cases.

The nurse sighed in an irratated fashion and turned her back to us. "You, Miss Haruno, will have to serve detention for your school for coming here on a non-visitation day." she stated as she rumaged through the paper on her desk.

I faked a sneeze to cover my snickers. However, despite my attempts, Sakura looked coldly at me while clenching her fists tightly, the nurse simply turned toward me with a sickly smile that made me freeze, holding a piece of paper in her hand. The number to Sakura's school I would imagine.

"You on the other hand, Mister Zuma, are going to be serving detention for this school all week for fighting and having a female in your room."

I snorted, relieved somewhat for such a light sentence, and rolled my 'eye'. "Yeah, because I just adore her. Right. Can I go now?"

She frowned, obviously angered that I wasn't upset at her announcement, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you ungrateful brats." she muttered before speaking up, "Go on, get out of here. Oh, Miss Haruno, your school will be informed."

"Of course." Sakura snapped and stood.

I was already out the door.

To be honest, I didn't want another bruise to sport from Sakura, so as soon as my foot hit the hallway, I was gone. Running full speed toward my room with an idiotic smile on my face simply because in a weird way, I felt like I accomplished something. I actually hit Sakura, which is something to be proud of in my books.

I could hear her coming after me, chasing me down, which caused me to crack up hysterically at the irony of it all. How I was dressed as a guy running from a seemingly harmless pink haired girl, bruise on my eye, and a few indecent rips in my shirt from her manicured nails.

Her clothes just rumpled, wrinkled and stretched from my blunt nails. The habit of biting your fingernails had infected me when I first arrived at the school, and refused to abandon me. She also showed maybe one or two bite marks.

Use what you got while you have the chance. It wasn't my fault she put her elbow directly in front of my mouth, besides she was compressing my lungs and I needed to breathe.

The door leading into my room seemed like it was glowing with light, a beacon of safety. I tore through it and slammed it behind me, being sure to lock it tight.

Leaning my back against it and sliding down a bit, I grinned and shut my eyes as I started to laugh. I couldn't really help it though, I had just ran from a girl, was almost blamed for beating her from the nurse, and yet I stood in my room laughing about it.

Maybe Gaara had rubbed off on me a little bit to much after all. I grinned again. That wasn't so bad, because that meant I could spend more time with him. Removing my hat and letting my hair fall down, I mulled over that. I also removed my overshirt and sat in a plain tanktop that didn't really support the 'I am a guy' theory. I really wouldn't mind spending even more time with Gaara. Really, who could complain with that suggestion?

Certainly not me.

"Enjoying yourself?"

My eyes snapped open at the voice, and I paled. Immediatly I felt sick, like I was going to retch right at that moment onto the carpet, and I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Or at the very least, slink away like this never really happened. I wish this wasn't happening.

A deadly smirk curled lips and lighted up a pair of eyes. Arms folded over their chest as they leaned against the wall, showing just how calm and collected they really were. While I was shaking and sweating bullets, acting like a rabbit caught in a trap. A trap that was so blantanly obvious I was embarrassed that I had got myself into it.

"...Damn it." This wasn't my room.

It was the only thing I could think of to say. What else could come out of my mouth? Maybe a few good threats, but in this situation, I was positive it would only serve in sticking my other foot in my mouth or digging me a deeper hole.

My room didn't have a single bed. My room didn't have dark colored walls. And my room certaintly didn't have this person hiding in the corners of it, either.

His smirk widened. "So, I was right in my assumptions. I feel so honored." he said snidely and I felt bile rise in my throat.

"What do you want from me." I demanded, knowing he wouldn't let me off free.

He pretended to think it over, going so far as to hold his chin delicately between his forefinger and thumb and stare at the ceiling in mock contemplation.

"Hmm, I think...." he trailed and returned his gaze to me. "...I think that you should be my _little worker_."

I stood to my feet and glared at him. "A slave?! You want me to be your slave?! No way, I refuse!"

He smiled evilly and sauntered up to me, invading my personal space. "Ahh, does that mean you want the entire school that we have a female in our midst?" he whispered as his eyes slid down to my chest.

My teeth ground together as I balled my fists and I looked away from him in anger.

"That's what I thought." he said and backed away, a pleased grin on his lips. "Now, about your new position..."

"Would you just stop toying around with it and tell me." I snapped, turning my glare back on him.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright. Your position entails you to keep it a secret, which you should be good at I presume, and to do whatever it is I ask of you. If you don't..." he trailed and looked at me expectantly.

"You'll spill, yeah, I got that part."

He nodded. "Also, you'll address me as 'Master' from now on."

I stared at him incrediously. "What?! No, that's to far. You already have me by the tail, okay? I'll do whatever you want me to do, but I will _not_ call you...that. There is only so much I'll let myself endure." I snarled.

He shrugged. "Fair enough. You can start by doing my laundry." At which point a basket of clothes was shoved into my hands.

I opened my mouth to object, and maybe allow him to learn a few choice words not suitable for even our age, but he held a hand up and I snapped my mouth closed.

"Ah-ah-ah." he pointed at the basket. "Wash or deal with the consequences."

"Fine." I ground out and turned to leave the room.

I heard the door shut behind me, and once a good ways down the hall I allowed a noise of frustration to pass my lips. Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him to hell and back! I glared at the clothes in front of me as I walked toward the washing room with disdain. I wanted to kill him. Stuff his body in a trash can (perfect coffin for him) and promptly dump him in the sewers.

I sifted through the clothes once in the washing room, piling the lights in the washer first, and glared at everything in the room. As I reached down to pick up the last white T-shirt, I paused. Next to it was neon colored red shirt. Bright red mixed with white....

I didn't even hesitate. The bright red went straight in the whites without a second thought along with the soap and a satisfied grin from me. He wanted his laundry done, fine. I'd do his laundry. I'd do it alright.

Besides, he never specified color piles. He just said do his laundry. Well, I did. I am. Now he can deal with pink shirts and underwear. All I had to do after this was take a picture of him in pink, do a little photo editing, and stick him on the Yaoi site with Naruto and Kiba. He had something over my head, why not have something over his?

I slammed the lid down on the washer and dusted my hands off with a satisfied grin. "Take that, Sasuke-bastard."

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHHA!!! Take that Sasuke! I hope you guys liked the chapter. A good twist huh? Since I have a deviantART account now (link in profile) , I'm going to be working on drawings for this fic so you guys can see their expressions clearly! I might even do one of Sasuke pole dancing! XD Review please!**


	27. Dynamics of a Female Brain

Chapter 27

I didn't even bother to hold in my laughter when he walked in the room. I didn't see the point really. He already knew it was me who had committed the act, who had shamlessly turned him into a walking pink barbie doll, and I wouldn't have denied it anyway. I mean, it was such a beautiful sight really, who would want to deny that they had been the one to do it? Not me.

He walked with his head held high, trying to salvage his lost and diminishing pride and glared harshly at me. At which point I merely grinned and waved, biting my lip to keep back the loudest of my laughs at bay.

The others weren't so noble. The moment the gym doors had closed behind him, it got eerily quiet for a span of three seconds before erupting in an uproar of hysterical laughter. Really, how could you hold it in when a person who thought themself better than anyone else came catwalking into a gym with _pink_ shorts and a shirt. Plus socks. It was impossible not to find it amusing.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto choked and laughed so hard his face turned red.

Kiba fell to his knees clutching his stomach, the basketball he had been holding bounced to floor, forgotten. "Dude, pink is so your color!"

I heard someone snort behind me, and when I turned I found Kankurou doubled over and laughing just as hard as everyone else.

Someone even had the gall to wolf whistle at him. At which point his face turned the same shade as his clothes.

I stumbled over to my gym bag in the corner and dug through it until I produced a camera. Perfect.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this then."

Whirling around and clutching the camera to my chest, I came to face to face with gleaming, bright eyes. Gaara. I reined in the surprise and instead gave him a look of indifference, eyeing him in a way that could be taken as inspecting him. As if contemplating if it would be in my favor to tell him if I really was behind Sasuke's new wardrobe choice.

It was just for show. Of course I was going to tell him, Gaara put Sasuke in a coma before I even got to this school. In a weird, abstract way he was entitled to know who was messing with his previous victim.

"And if it was?" I inquired, slipping the camera in my pocket.

He quirked a brow at me. "Then I would have to say....you could have done better."

"No way! That was one-hundered percent genuine prank-...." I stopped talking abrubtly and gave him a silly grin while shrugging my shoulders. "Alright, you got me. It was all me. I turned him pink."

Gaara rolled his eyes and smirked. "Should have known. What's the camera for?" he nodded to my pocket.

My hand rested on it over the fabric and I shrugged. "Blackmail."

He frowned. "Why do you need blackmail, Matsuri."

"Because he knows."

"......."

Gaara, with one final look at me, turned and walked away. For a second I was annoyed that I didn't get the chance to ask him if he wanted to help me get the yaoi pictures. We were a team when it came this stuf anyway. My partner in crime.

Yet my partner in crime was walking away and left standing by my gym bag.

"H-hey! Wait a second, I wanted you he- "

"Stay there."

The command rang out sharply, only loud enough for my ears, and it immediatly stopped me in my tracks. Which surprised me. I'm usually not one to follow someone else's commands to easily but yet here I was listening to him like an obediant dog.

And the funny thing was, it didn't bother me, because somehow I knew he was going to do something to help me. That, and the fact that he was walking toward Sasuke made me stay put.

I watched as Gaara walked casually up to Sasuke, like nothing was about to happen. His lips moved as he spoke something and Sasuke's face looked confused, then angry. Furious actually. At this point, Sasuke said something something smart to Gaara - from the sarcastic look on his face - and looked everything like a stuck up prince.

Gaara's fist whipped out and connected with Sasuke's nose so fast I hardly saw the movement. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. One second Sasuke was smirking at Gaara, the next, Sasuke was on the ground holding a bloody nose.

It got deathly quiet in the gym, no one dared to move. Then everyone's cries of excitement, shock, and joy echoed around us, bouncing off the walls and slamming back into our ears almost painfully.

It took a few minutes for Asuma and Gai to regain control of everyone, but when they did, and after they had sent Sasuke to the nurse, Asuma turned to Gaara who was standing with his arms over his chest and a bored look on his face.

"Sabaku, office. Now." He sighed and gave a sharp look to Gaara.

A basketball slammed down onto the floorboards of the gym, and everyone turned to see a seemingly pissed off Kankurou.

"Well fine, but I don't see what I did." he said sarcastically, a grin stretching across his face. A few laughs were heard once more in the gym while Asuma glared lazily at him.

"Gaara. Go on before I send both you _and_ your brother to the office."

Gaara turned away from everyone and made his way to the doors leading out. On his way, he passed me and paused. He leaned over so he could whisper in my ear, and I smiled at what he said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore. Not for a while."

I giggled and winked at him as he walked out of the gym, a satisfied smirk on his lips. I put my camera back in my bag and walked back over to Naruto, Kiba, and Kankurou. Shikamaru was lounging under the goals.

"That was interesting." Kiba noted and looked past me to the gym doors.

"No kiddin'!" Naruto laughed and gave a foxy grin. "I knew Sasuke would come out of the closet soon, it was only a matter of time."

"If you listen real closely, you can almost hear the dying screams of thousands of fangirls." Kankurou said, and cupped a hand around his ear while mocking a high pitched scream under his breath.

I laughed. "Touche."

"So what was it about anyway?" Kiba asked and looked at me.

I frowned. "Why do you automatically look at me? Why do you assume I'm the cause of this?"

Kiba's brow rose. "Well, I wasn't assuming you. I just thought since Gaara is your boyfriend you would know why he just sent Sasuke on the verge of another coma."

"But now that you got all defensive, we know that you were behind this." Kankurou put in and smiled wickedly at my annoyed expression.

"Of course she was, look at that innocent face! That should be the dinger right there! No one is that innocent." Naruto said and pointed at my face.

Rolling my eyes, I growled, "Well, he got what he desereved and that's all I'm concerned about. Besides finding out what Gaara's punishement is of course."

Kankurou waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, you don't have to worry about that. Jiraiya falls for Gaara's charms every time. Even if the man isn't gay, Gaara is so easy to believe and easy for him to scare you into believing him, the worst that could happen is he would have to clean up the courtyard."

I shrugged. "Doesn't sound too bad. Could be worse."

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes bright. "You know, we should skip gym and go wait for Gaara outside in the hall."

On impulse I reached out and whacked him on the back of the head. "Yeah, because that would be so easy to explain when a patrol teacher sees four students - that should be in class - standing around outside in the hall. Simple."

Kiba muffeled a laugh at Naruto's wounded expression. "She's right though."

I hit him on the head too. "Watch it!"

"What?!"

"I'm a '_he' _you dimwit!" I hissed. "Think before you speak!"

He grinned apologetically. "Force of habit, sorry."

"You know," Kankurou said, gaining out attention. "I was just wondering. What are you going to do on graduation? You know, are you just going to stay a 'guy' or are you going to drop the bomb on the whole school when you shake hands with the higher-ups?"

I bit my lip and frowned. "Well, I want to go out with a bang, so why not drop a firework, that has been personally designed by me, to light up and leave a message in the sparks?"

"Now that's a bang." Naruto said.

Kiba and Kankurou nodded in agreement. I shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't really put much thought into it. As I figure, it'll just come to me when I get up on stage. Maybe I'll tell, maybe I won't."

The other students in the gym began filing up for the day's class on 'freetime'. Which included 100 laps around the gym and 250 pushups and 200 situps. Ha, like I was joining in on that. I, plus Naruto, Kiba, and Kankurou usually ran the first lap before diving into the cover of some bushes by the corner of the gym and waiting out the other kids.

You would think they would get so tired they would just quit. The only ones that ever do finish the laps are Lee - of course - and Tobi. But that's only because Tobi spends his time running away from Deidara who is constantly threatning to stuff Tobi in a locker. Tobi never catches that Deidara isn't really running behind him the entire time, but leaning against the wall of the gym until the mask-wearer comes around the corner before jumping behind him and starting a whole new round of threats.

Sometimes I honestly feel bad for Tobi. But, I will admit it quiet the form of entertainment for us while we wait out the others before jumping back in for the last lap and playing up our exhaustion. On the situps and pushups, we usually hide out in the locker room or in the janitor closet. Anything is better than listening to Gai give his rainbow speech and prance around with waterfall tears in his eyes.

As we head outside to run the laps, me and the others split on the first lap and relax in the sunshine behind the bushes. I would really miss these times after graduation. Which was in only a few days. The prom too. I fought back the misery at the thought of the end of the year and forced myself to watch and listen to Kiba and Naruto fight over the dynamics of a bra.

"I'm telling you, they are used to hold their weapons!" Naruto argued. "The bigger they are, the bigger the guns!"

Kankurou snorted with laughter. "Well duh! Boobs _are_ the weapons! Those things can make a man have a heart attack."

"No, I mean they can hold lazers and machine guns and bombs and God knows what else!" The blonde protested.

Kiba shook his head. "You both are wrong."

Kankurou and Naruto turned to face him. "And what, oh-wise-one, are they for then?" Kankurou asked sarcastically.

Kiba made a show of sitting like a wise man and smiled knowingly. "They are..." he built up the suspense painfully before leaning foreward with a twinkle in his eye and a lopsided grin on his face, resting his hand flat on the ground. "The perfect pillow!"

Kankurou and Naruto crowed with laughter while Kiba basked in his glory. I watched them from my place on the grass, lying on my back. Usually, I would want to hit them - would hit them - for being sexist with me right there. Instead, I watched them joke around and was grateful that I was given the chance to have them as my friends, and to have the exprience at the school.

I don't see how I would have made it otherwise. Nothing would have been so...durable if I had never been forced into it. For once, I silently thanked my foster parents for making me come.

* * *

**Please excuse any grammatical errors and the rush-edness of this chapter, but I am typing my fingers to the bone on trying to get as many chapters as I can posted for my stories because I finally got my grandpa's aircard back, but he needs to take it back home with him so I am very limited on my time. I'm sorry for the long waits but if it was my way, I would have a chapter posted everyday! Please review, I put a lot humour into this chapter and I won't to know what you guys think please! Thank you!**


	28. Boom Boom Bumblebee

Chapter 28

I stared in a bored fashion at Gaara, almost at the point of yawning, but at the same time feeling a form of guilt curling in my stomach.

"Seriously? Just mow the courtyard grass? That's it? That's your punishment?"

He nodded. "It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I tilted my head to the side. "But....don't we have classes?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned. "Tomorrow is a free day for us since the next day is final exams. Then we have the prom Thursday night and graduation on Friday!"

Kankurou mock pouted at my side. "Guess that means no clubbing with the girls then, huh."

"Damn." Kiba sighed. "And I was going to take Hinata to one of those bars with the mechanical bull."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Sakura wanted to go there, too." His blue eyes shined animatedly. "I bet she would stay on the longest."

"What makes you think Hinata would do something like that?" I said to Kiba, partly in disbelief, before turning to Naruto. "Sakura would probably rip the bull off the mechanical part if she didn't stay on the longest."

Naruto grinned. "She's such a woman."

We laughed at his comment, Gaara rolling his eyes - though his lips twitched in amusement - and watched as Naruto and Kiba began making bets on who could stay on longer. Kankurou joined in after a few seconds, making the largest bet that Tenten could beat any of us, guys included.

As the 'You're on's' were voiced from everyone they settled down and began hammering out the finer points of the bet in a circle on the floor. From where I stood, it looked like some kind of ritual.

I glanced over at Gaara and saw him frowning at the others. I frowned, too, and poked him in the shoulder. Of course I had to force myself to ignore the automatic coil of his muscle underneath the skin at my touch. If I didn't, I would be as red as an apple.

"You know, we should bail you out." I said thoughtfully.

Kankurou tilted his head back. "I thought that's what we were going to do anyway?"

"

"Thank you for informing me, oh all-knowing one." I growled. "When was this decided?"

Kiba shrugged. "Just now."

"So, time and place? We need to plan so we can make it to the club." Naruto piped in, a seriously contemplative look on his face.

"Five-thirty. I'll be done by then, and we can go."

I stared up at Gaara. Was he really going to let us break him out?

....I shrugged. Whatever worked for him. I was fine with it!

"Where do we bail you from?" Kiba stood and dusted his pants off. "I just got a new engine installed in my car and it isn't the quietest thing in the world." he chuckled sheepishly.

I grinned teasingly. "Ooooh, trying to impress a certain Hyuuga?"

Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at Kiba. "I thought we went over this?! Neji is taken Kiba! Sheesh, you can't be a homewrecker - OUCH!" Naruto's blue eyes glared harshly at Kiba as he rubbed the back of his head soothingly where his hand had, oh so gently, swatted the blonde.

"How about at the broken down shed at the edge of campus? No one ever goes there anymore, and it's far enough from the classrooms that the teachers won't hear." Kankurou announced as he stood from the floor and stretched his arms above his head. "And maybe, depending on how fast you work, we can get you out a bit earlier than five-thirty."

Gaara nodded quietly as Kankurou rubbed his cheeks and yawned. "Alright, now that that's settled, I'm going to bed. See you guys later." he said over his shoulder with a backwards hand lift.

"Now that you mention it, it _is _kind of late." Kiba ran one hand through his messy hair. "Come on, Naruto, we need to be up kind of early if we're going to bail Gaara."

I laughed. "But we bail him at five thirty." I pointed out.

Kiba grinned lazily as Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Girl, five thirty _is_ early." Kiba barked a laugh.

"I'm not bright eyed and bushy tailed until six!" Naruto smiled brightly. "'Cause that's when it's time to party!"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh. Right. Well then, see you guys tomorrow."

As they walked out the door, I smiled. It was so hard to believe that in just two days we'd be leaving, and I'd probably never see them again. Forcing the thoughts out of my mind, I went to Gaara's stereo as he shut down his computer at his desk.

"Hey, Gaara?" I asked as I fiddled with the stations.

"Hm."

I smiled slightly at his lack of words. "Have you thought about what you're going to do after graduation?"

Did he plan on going to college? To jump straight into the work life? Starting a family? Would he consider saving me from going back to my foster parents? I never had the chance to apply to college. Having gaurdians that only put you in school for and edcuation, and not as a future, had put a stint in any college thoughts. According to them, as soon as I graduate, I would be working for them in their business.

As much fun as sucking up to my bosses sounded, I really didn't think that was the right path for me.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Gaara shrug. "Take over the family business."

Before I could go tumbling to the floor, I grabbed at the edge of the nightstand. My hand knocked against the radio station knob and I grimaced as a very upbeat song came on. Did it really have to be _that_ song to play?

_'Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_I want you in room_

_Let's spend the night together_

_From now until forever_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_I wanna double boom_

_Let's spend the night together_

_together in my room.'_

As I fumbled to change the station to _anything _but that, I accidently knocked the volume up. Now it was even louder and the only thing I could think of doing was changing the station. And I wish I didn't. Why? Why was this happening?

_'Sweet little bumble bee_

_I know what you want you want from me_

_Doop-da-doop dodo dada_

_Doop-da-doop dodo dada_

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy_

_Doop-da-doop dodo dada_

_Doop-da-dop dodo dada.'_

With a noise of embarrassment and shock, I yanked the plug out of the wall. At first I thought the musice was going to continue playing, but then it faded away to nothing and I breathed easily. I didn't know how much more of that I could handle. I quiet chuckle resonated from the desk and my face turned red.

"It hates me," was my excuse and Gaara nodded sagely like he believed me. I rolled my eyes and smiled and he smirked. Getting up from the floor I sat on the edge of his bed as he closed down the last of the windows to shut down his computer.

I cleared my throat and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "So," I started. "What kind of family business is it?"

Gaara shrugged and clicked the power button before leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. "Suna corp." he sighed.

My eyes bugged out of my head. _The _Suna Corp.? The business that had the longest line of royal, beautiful hotels? Expensive, wonderful, worldwide hotels that even put the Taj Mahal to shame! His family owned them! NO WAY!

"You can't be serious." I breathed. He couldn't be the youngest son of the Kazekage, manager over the entire business. It wasn't possible, he would be a millionaire! "You can't....you'd have to be...." I blinked and Gaara smirked lazily.

"Expecting a preppy rich boy?" He stood from his chair and leaned over me, pushing me back onto the bed. Hovering over me, he grinned dangerously. "Sorry, I'm not exactly the most manneristic of heirs."

His lips brushed mine softly once, twice, before settling gently over mine. I felt him smile against my lips and I trembled underneath him. As his mouth moved against mine, I felt myself turn into a puddle of liquid. How he managed to do that to me everytime was beyond me. To my surprise, I felt tears sting my closed eyes and I had to force myself to swallow the sudden lump in my throat.

God, I would miss him so much when he left. He had such a bright future. His life was already painted for him, bright and colorful, while my canvas remained bleak and unattractive. Unwanted. What was I going to do after Friday? What was going to happen?

I honestly didn't know.

* * *

**Uh Oh, only a few more chapters left kiddies! TT^TT makes me sad, I love writing this story. Humor seems to be in every chapter huh? But, don't worry if you like GaaMatsu then I have PLENTY of other stories with them. ^^ They're my favorite couple, I can't help but write for them. Anyway, let me know what you thought okay? The songs used were 'Boom Boom Boom Boom' By the Vengaboys and 'Bumblebee' DDR version. I thought they were hilarious. Thank you for reading ^^ I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I WAS OCCUPIED BY AN ANIME CON!!!!!!! Don't kill me.**


	29. Do It American Style

Chapter 29

"He's taking forever."

"Just be patient."

"Maybe he got captured."

"Naruto, just shut-up."

"But Kiba! What if-"

A loud _'thud' _echoed around the small space in the car and I grinned in amusment. Naruto had been like that for the past ten minutes as we sat waiting for Gaara. I felt the same, though. I knew he was anxious to be with Sakura, most likely just as much - if not more - as I wanted to be with Gaara. He was taking a while though, which had me worried. Gaara really wasn't the type to be late.

I turned and looked at Kiba in the driver's seat. I was in the back, hanging partly out of the window from sheer boredom beside Kankurou, with Naruto in the passenger's seat. Kiba was shooting warning glances to the blonde at his side and running his hands over the steering wheel in agitation and impatience.

"He is right, though, Kiba. Gaara is taking longer than we thought." I said quietly and glanced out the window for emphasis. "Maybe we should...." I trailed.

Kiba tilted his head. "What? Maybe we should what?"

I shrugged. "Go look for him?"

Kankurou shifted in the seat at my side. "Maybe he just has some extra work." he yawned.

I frowned. "Can't we just check though? What if he really does need help?"

A snort echoed from beside me and I rolled my eyes at the older Sabaku. "Yeah, Gaara needs help. That'll be the day I wear makeup."

I held back the immediate comment that almost burst forth. There really was no need to tell him that I had seen a picture of him when he was little with purple lipstick smeared on his face. Gaara had kept it in the top of the closet in a box of old photos of them, and Kankurou's picture had fallen out one day a while back. It had been a very good laugh.

"I've always thought purple would look good on you," I said quietly and as a shocked 'What?!' resounded from him, I pushed open the door and yanked open Naruto's. "Come on, Naruto. We're going to go look for him."

Naruto jumped enthusiastically from his seat, flashing a foxy smile at me before setting off at a fast walk at my side.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Kiba yelled as he stuck his head out of the drivers' side and peered at us in irratation from over the hood of his car.

"Going on an adventure! Be the look out until we get back!" I called over my shoulder.

Kiba frowned sharply, grumbling, before sliding back into the car and glaring out the windshield. He was just as bored as the rest of us, wanting to be on the road already. Wanting to have Hinata with him. I smiled and started jogging toward the back of the school with Naruto at my side.

"We need theme music," Naruto whispered as we crouched against the brick wall.

"What do you have?"

"Hmm," he pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through his audio for a few seconds before grinning. "Mission Impossible!"

"That will work perfectly. Put it on repeat and let's get a move on."

He nodded, pressed a few more buttons, and then started slinking against the building as the music resonated from his pocket. I grinned enthusiastically and followed after him, humming the tune under my breath and trying my best to become one with the shadows like a secret agent as we snuck toward the courtyard.

It didn't take us very long to find him, he was leaning over the lawnmower, trying to crank the machine by yanking on the string attached to the engine. His face was angered, aggrivated, and I felt on edge. I would have felt a bit guilty too, if it hadn't been for the fact that he had no shirt on.

I was practically drooling on the ground, my eyes huge as I gaped at his lean form. With each pull on the string, the muscles rippled and danced under the skin, a light sheen of sweat making him glimmer in the hot sun.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted as he shifted his weight slightly, turning down the theme music as he did so. "Try not to get any spit on your shoes, Mat." he said.

I snapped from my daze and glared at the blonde, surreptiously whiping the corners of my mouth with my wrist to get rid of any excess drool. Naruto shrugged and slid closer to Gaara, still pressed to the wall at our sides.

"He doesn't look like anything is wrong, aside from the fact that he can't cut the grass anymore." Naruto commented, his eyes scanning the grounds around us.

I nodded. "Then we just have to get him to hurry his ass so we can leave."

"Right."

Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth, and to my surprise, began hooting like an owl. I giggled quietly from behind my hand, trying desperatly to not be too loud in case a teacher or Jiraiya was near by. Naruto was cut off mid-hoot as a fit of his own amusement bubbled and tumbled from his lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly between fits of laughter.

Naruto grinned, swallowing hard to try and speak clearly. "A signal, of course. How else would he know we are here?"

I laughed louder this time before shoving my fist in my mouth. "You sound like a drunk owl, how will he know it's a signal?" I said around my hand.

Naruto looked crestfallen for a moment, disappointed that his call of attention would possibly not work to get Gaara out of prison, before he grinned cheekily again. "Then we will just drag him away! Come on!"

His hand snatched my wrist and yanked me from our hiding spot. My eyes widened and I struggled to get out of his grasp, I was already in trouble for the fight with Sakura, why should I get caught and get into even _more _trouble now?

"Naruto, no! We can't!" I whispered frantically, trying to leap back into the shaded area.

He just laughed and pulled me across the courtyard. "Yes we can!"

I was going to _kill _him when I got the chance. And I was going to make it slow and oh so painful. I threw myself on the ground and clutched at the grass, trying to pull myself back to the side of the building. Naruto grunted behind me and snatched my ankle, dragging me like a sack of potatoes to the middle of the yard.

Inwardly I wailed at the short stalks of grass that had been cut by Gaara. If they were longer I could have held myself down, damnit!

What a sight we were, me being hauled around by a foot while Naruto waved with his free hand enthusiastically to the redhead now staring at us like we had grown a second head. As I glanced back, I couldn't help but want to squeal at his expression. It was cute and handsome at the same time.

"Come on, Gaara! I already called to you with the signal and we lost precious time because you didn't answer back. Kiba and Kankurou are waiting in the car." Naruto said excitedly as he tossed my foot back to the ground.

I immediatly stood up and brushed my clothes off, grimacing at the grass stains smudged into the clothes. In a moment of anger, I reached up and smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "I really liked this shirt..." I mumbled, looking dejectedly at the mahogany T-shirt with black palm trees swaying on a black beach.

Naruto rubbed his head, but otherwise ignored me. "Come on, come on! You're wasting time, you should have answered the signal."

"The hooting?" Gaara asked, rubbing his hands on his tanned cargo shorts.

"Yeah!"

"....I thought it was a bird getting shot." He deadpanned.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "Why do you have to be so stoic."

I grinned cheekily at his side before clearing my throat and gaining their attention. "As lovely as standing out here in the sun and heat is, surprisingly, I would rather be heading back to the car now so we can go meet the others."

After a few more moments of waiting - Gaara having to return the lawn mower to the shed back behind the school tool shed - we finally began jogging to the waiting car and leaping back into the wonders of air conditioning. Kiba glanced back at us, and after digging around in the front seat for a few seconds, chucked a T-shirt at Gaara's face, who caught it easily in his hands.

"Put that on. I'm sure everyone would like to see you shirtless, Gaara, but some of us don't want our eyes to burn out of our skulls just yet."

I snickered behind my hand, imagining Gaara walking into the place with no shirt and having a whole harem trail after him. Then I frowned, not liking the picture at all. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair, combing out the tangles and removing the grass stained shirt that hid my more feminine looking shirt underneath.

"Naruto, Sakura _is _bringing me some kind of clothes, right? I don't have anything to wear."

The blonde twisted in his seat and nodded. "She is, but I still don't get it. What's wrong with going in like that."

I stared stupidly at him, not even bothering to explain that I was a _girl _up front and foremost, so I did like being girly once in a while. Especially when I could be with Gaara. It was a lost cause anyway, guys just didn't care about their appearance as much as the female population anyway. In the end it would just blow over his head or he would forget it.

It was a relatively short ride, we arrived at the restraunt with a few minutes to spare and waited around the car - me with my face pressed to the air vent - for the girls to arrive. When they did, I thought I just might jump back in the car and hide so they wouldn't force me into what they were all wearing.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all had on a colored bandana tied around their chest as a shirt with either Daisy Dukes or short mini skirts on. It was funny to see the guys just about have a heartattack on the spot, but when Temari sauntered over to me with a bag printed with western letters on it, I froze.

"No. No _way._"

"Oh yes way, you're putting it on even if we have to force you."

"I-It's not too bad...Matsuri." Hinata said quietly, her hands wrapped protectively around her chest while she tried disappearing into Kiba's side. Not bad? Not bad!? She was trying to evaporate and she was telling me it's _not bad?!_

Shikamaru - who had driven with Temari to meet us - yawned and flicked me on the forhead as he made his way to the entrance. "Just put it on and hurry up or we won't get a good booth." he called over his shoulder.

After a moment's hesitation, Naruto and Kankurou followed him, both trying to keep their urges under control as their girlfriends walked beside them with confident smiles. Gaara wrapped one of his hands around my waist and pulled me back against his chest. Temari winked and turned her head respectfully.

"In my opinion the clothes aren't half bad."

I snorted. "Of course you would think so, pervert."

"Just wear them and have a good time. We only have so much time before graduation."

That broke my resolve. After graduation, God knows what is coming. I wanted to make memories here, and if throw my modesty out the door was part of the deal, then fine. But that didn't mean I had to be happy with it.

"Fine," I snapped, grabbing the bag Temari held in her hand. "I'll wear the stupid clothes but you had better do what I say for the rest of the night, got it demon boy?" I said, glaring at Gaara as I took Temari's hand.

He nodded, a smirk lifting his lips. I rolled my eyes and bit back a laugh. Dragging Temari behind me to the bathroom, I threw the bag at her and pouted. "I don't know how to wear that thing, so you are going to have to help me here. And please tell me you guys didn't get something that will have my ass coming out of my shorts!"

Temari laughed and brought out the clothes, and to my amazement, shoes and makeup and even a hairbrush. I peeked into the bag and mumbled, "Did you bring a model to show these clothes in too? What else can you put in here?"

She snatched the bag back and tugged at my shirt. "Come on, hurry up! Off with the shirt and bra."

"Not on the first date, sailor, gotta buy me a drink first."

"I'll buy you _three_ drinks," she laughed, unfolding a red bandana. "Just hurry, Matsuri!"

I sighed heavily but resigned myself to my fate as I turned my back to her and whipped off my shirt and sports bra. It didn't take long since I had forgone wearing my regular ace bandages today. No one noticed, so it wasn't such a big deal. And for once I could _breathe_.

"There, now where is-"

I squeaked loudly as Temari's hands shot in front of me with the bandana in one hand. With one quick movement, she wrapped the cloth tightly around my chest and tied it tightly in the center of my back while I stood stock still trying to get over the scare of seeing arms come out of no where. For a second, I thought I might have become one of a mutated zombie.

"Alright, now lose those jeans, they do you're figure no justice."

I shook my head. "Hell no. I can handle getting shorts on. You turn around and dig through your bag."

She laughed and turned to rummage in her bag as I slippedon the Daisy Duke's that had been chosen for me. If I was being honest, I would admit that I looked pretty good. But I was really self concious at the moment. Temari turned back around and appraised the new looks with a twinkle in her eye as she handed me a pair of knee high dark brown leather boots.

"Nice, very nice. Now that looks way better than those guy jeans." she said after I zipped the boots up.

"What's that for?" I asked, looking at a bottle in her hand. She shook it and smiled.

"Make up."

"....Oh."

In a matter of seconds, Temari had pinned me to the bathroom counter and was brushing my eyelashes with the black stick. Once she finished with that, she glossed up my lips and stepped back to appraise her work. Tilting her head she leaned in and brushed some red eye shadow on me before finally packing up her stuff and grinning excitedly.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, pulling me from the counter and spinning me around so I could see myself. "You're a regular knock out Matsuri!"

I shrugged, an embarressed smile lifting my lips as I looked at myself. A slight blush dusted my cheeks, somehow making my eyes dance and gleam and standout with the darkened color around them. My lips shined invitingly, and I laughed at how seductive I could look by tilting my head and biting my bottom lip teasingly.

Temari grinned beside me. "You give that look to Gaara and he'll be your slave for life."

"I think I just might test that theory."

---

I was having the time of my life. I had never been so elated, so excited, and so comfortable in all my years. I had lost count of the drinks once I had hit six, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that I was surrounded by friends. We had danced and laughed and joked like their was no tomorrow, had rode a mechanical bull, used American lassos to rope each other, and had had drinking contests.

Of course I didn't win one, but I didn't mind.

"Matsuri! Come on, we're going to dance again!"

I laughed loudly and staggered toward Tenten as she grabbed my wrist and led me to the circle of girls waiting. Sakura clapped her hands happily as the music started and we began dancing with each other. We knew exactly what we were doing to the guys and we were having fun with it. Teasing the hell out of them as they watched like drunk hawks from the corner was just too much fun.

After the song ended, hands wrapped possessivly around my waist and I turned to find glittering jade eyes glaring down at me. I smiled innocently and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Having fun?" I asked, my words slurring just a bit.

"Now that I have you, yes." He said in a husky voice, jerking me against his hips. He was way to coordinated considering he had drank more than most of us. He could hold his liquor well, I supposed.

Now that I thought about him, both him and Kankurou had been able to down a lot more than us. Temari probably could if she tried, I wouldn't put it past her. Maybe it was genetic.

We danced for a little while, him driving my senses wild and me trying in vain to make him slightly tipsy. It didn't work, of course, he didn't even stumble in his steps. I vowed that I would get him to trip at least once before six in the morning.

Even if I had to stick my ankle out and do it myself.

* * *

_Wow it had been too long since I updated this, jeez I am so so sooo sorry. It's just getting harder and harder to write for it the closer it gets to the end. I was planning on making three final chapters, one for each of the three final days and maybe a fourth to show how everyone is doing once they graduate. But I can see now that isn't going to happen. So now everything is going to split up and the story is going to be even longer. _

_I don't know when I will update because this story is bugging me. I read over some of it and it's so horrible to me. I know that I could do better. Maybe it's because this was one of the very first stories I've ever done, ne? Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I hope you will be patient with me I am truly trying. All my plots are getting a bit mixed and with all this moving and divorcing going on at home things are getting really difficult. Please stick around and wait for my updates!! Thank you!!_


	30. One Crazy Year

Chapter 30

I couldn't believe it.

Everything was finally over, and I was staring at the building that had served to my home for the past year. Memories were etched into every crack and every corner of that place, sauntering through the halls and laughing the ghost of a chuckle with every step. It was a paradise that I was being forced to leave and I really didn't want to. Funny, really, how strong the urge was to fling myself onto the stone steps and hold on for dear life because what was waiting for me _out there. There _being the real world that every teacher had warned us about, _there _being the reality that I didn't want to face, _there _being cold indifference and uncertainty because I didn't have anything.

Of course I had my friends and I had Gaara, but dependency was never really my forte and I was not about to grovel for them to take me with them instead of leaving me behind like a lost puppy.

The wind blew pretty harshly then, which suprised me because since when does it get _this _windy in June? My blue graduation robes billowed around me and I felt a shiver shoot up my spine.

"Jeez," I muttered and straightened the fabric back out. I _did _need to move though, visiting parents and graduates would probably get a little suspicious by seeing a student that looked oddly feminine with their hair down standing in front of the school. They might even think I was planning blowing the building up.

I sighed and turned on my heel, making my way to the parking lot where my fate would be resigned because my...my adoptive parents were here. Even thinking of them made me want to curl up and cry. How ironic. Not long ago I wanted to bash their heads in for sending me here, now I wanted to wail like a child at the idea of them taking me away.

There was no pleasing me, apparently.

I had no idea where the others were, having been separated from them soon after the ceremony. They, of course, had loving parents waiting in the wings to congratulate them or some other form of ancestory offering pats on the shoulders and words of encouragment. I craved for it. My own set of guardians, as if they even deserved _that _title, had drifted toward the principil. Most likely discussing options for my future since I had failed to take the time and fill out applications for a college that could have been easily paid for.

Call me selfish, but I find that going to yet another school paid by them would send me over the edge. I want to do things _my _way. I want to make it _my _way. Even if that way gets me no where but on the street and starving. No one ever said life was easy, and there is no pleasure in taking the easy road out. I'm a firm believer in karma, and maybe, just maybe, by doing things the hard way things will work out for me someday.

Temari had said something like that last night at prom. Something referring to her and Shikamaru's relationship not going to be that easy since they are both going to college after this, and Shikamaru's mom has been pressing Temari for wedding arrangements. I had almost spit up my punch when she dropped that one on me. Somehow I refrained, thinking that if I stained her beautiful dress, she would never forgive me.

After a while she let out all the details that, yes, her and Nara were thinking of getting married, and, no, it wouldn't be while they were still in school. Also, no, she wasn't pregnant. Hinata and Sakura had come up then and Temari had given me that 'tell and you die' look, so I kept my mouth shut while we all drifted to our respective dates. Watching them out of the corner of my eye, I finally noticed just how deep they had fallen for each other.

Idly I wondered if Gaara and I looked like that, but I figured that was pressing my luck a little too hard and I dropped the notion and turned back to press my nose into Gaara's chest so I could just be with him.

That had been a night I will never forget. Sure, during this whole year I've had moments that will be with me forever, but I've never been so at home and secure like I did last night. It seemed like every single one of us knew that it would be our last time to actually just be kids together and we all took full advantage of it. I can still clearly hear every joke cracked, every word said, every touch made. Still remember in full detail all the dresses worn (even mine) and the expressions of the guys when they saw us.

How Kiba practically fell on his face when he saw Hinata because, God, did she look beautiful in her dress. Oh, and the way Naruto had to almost go to the hospital due to blood loss for having the world's most explosive nosebleed. It was a wonder he managed to keep the blood off his suit. Shikamaru even managed to look stunned and out of his element when Temari stood by his side. And Tenten, well, Tenten was a real knockout with hair down and tight fitting dress. Kankurou hardly managed keeping his hands to hisself until we got downstairs to the room set up for the dance.

Gaara. Gaara had on that expression that made my knees melt and every bone in my body turn to mush. Up until that point I had regretted agreeing to go to prom, but right then, I couldn't understand _why _I had refused in the first place. It was worth to see that expression. That unguarded and unchained look that had unnecessary tears pricking at the back of my eyes because it was so _open _and he was hardly ever so vulnerable it was shocking.

I managed to get many shots of all of us.

The next morning were exams, meaning we had to wake up early.

"Troublesome," had been Shikamaru's first word as he dragged his feet over the carpet toward the classrooms. I silently agreed wholeheartedly since I had found it too much of a chore to speak out loud. In fact, all of us answered in monosyllabic grunts because it took a lot of effort to form coherent sentences.

Gai-sensei wasn't too pleased with that, and had tried to encourage us to run around the school a few thousand times. Lee and Tobi were the only ones to jump at the oppurtunity, though Tobi's adventure had been cut short when Deidara had grabbed him by the collar and forced him back in his seat.

"You run and he'll think the rest of us need to follow your example, yeah." he had hissed, carefully keeping his hair blocking his mouth so Gai wouldn't see and take it as a volunteer. Tobi had then said something that must of offended Deidara in some way because in the next instant Tobi was sprawled on the ground and his blonde friend was lowering his leg back to the ground.

I even saw Sasuke that morning, which kind of shocked me since I hadn't seen him around much lately. He only rolled his eyes and turned away, walking over to a pair of guys that, for all intents and purposes, looked dangerous. If ones' sharp teeth didn't scare you away, then the massive height of the other guy would. They must've only arrived in last month since I hadn't seen them around.

The exams were pretty lengthy, which irratated me to no end. All the essays about threw me over the edge and I was on the verge of just jumping up and whipping off my T-shirt while screaming:

"I give up! I'm a girl! Now get me _out _of here before I _lose it completely!"_

Needless to say, that wouldn't have gone over well, so I settled in and finished the exams and afterwards indulged myself in watched the boy next to me, Sai, I believe, draw random pictures on his test. I envied his artistic abilities and looked down at my own attempt at sketching. The stick man didn't look to wonderful in all his stick glory.

It had been a long day taking the exams, and we had to get to bed early since the next morning would be graduation. And the announcement of who was to pass or fail. Now _that _was the most stressful sleep of the century. I had tossed and turned so much that I had somehow managed to flip myself off the bed and bang my head on the nightstand.

Gaara had sprung out of bed then, having heard the painful 'thump' and thinking it was some kind of assassination against him. Man, I'd _hate _to be present in one of that boy's dreams if that what plagued him at night. I ended up sleeping in his bed with him and by some miracle didn't thrash around _too _much.

He told me this morning that around the third arm throw toward him, he gave up and just rolled over on me to keep me still. It worked. For a few hours until I woke up wondering why the _hell _I felt like my lungs were being compressed by my ribs.

It was a funny morning, one that was stored for me to laugh over later once my ribs stopped aching after each deep breath I took.

This morning was spent scrambling around the teachers' rooms looking for the list that showed who passed and who would repeat a year. I half expected Shikamaru to repeat, but then again, he's a genius so it wasn't much of a shock to see him on the top of the list of 'Pass'. The rest of us managed to get by, too, at which I had to sit down so intense was the relief. Oh, I wasn't too worried about myself, it was of the others I was hung up on.

It would be horrible if they had to stick around when they had so much going for them. I on the other hand was fully expecting to be held back. What have _I _got going for _me? _

The room where the ceremony was being held was packed. The girls' school had already finished with their own graduating class, so most of the them were filed into the seats to see us walk across the stage and recieve our diplomas. Only Naruto managed to fall during his turn.

Somehow, I was able to obtain a photo of that moment, a long with many others.

And here I am now, walking aimlessly around the courtyard trying to find a familiar face. Preferably one my own age instead of one of the loveable guardians ready to take me 'home'.

"Matsuri," I flinched at the voice and almost _almost _jerked away from the hand clamped onto my shoulder. Turning, I came face to face with a plastic smile and pearly white teeth. "Are you ready to get your stuff?"

"I'm...I'm looking for someone."

The man who called himself my father frowned. "Well, hurry up. Your mother is complaining of the heat."

I sighed and nodded, inwardly crying like a baby. I couldn't believe I was leaving. "Fine. It won't take long."

Watching him leave, I felt a little part of myself die. This was all just too much, I didn't want to say goodbye to this place. Ever. That didn't mean I wanted to fail the year, but I wished it was somehow possible to just live in the good moments I could remember. Like the day I skipped running around the track with the guys and we stayed hidden the shrubs. A smile crept over my lips as I remember Kiba and Naruto discussing he dynamics of a bra.

Without really realizing it, I found myself heading there. It didn't take long. Although my robe got snagged on some bushes and after a short struggle I took it off and balled it up in my hands. The thin dress I wore underneath (I felt like I owed myself being a girl on my final day) allowed me to breathe easier and I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

Sitting there, in the same place I had not too long ago and listened to my friends' clueless conversation, I cried. I cried _hard. _I had been worrying about this moment for so long and now it was finally here and I couldn't push it away, couldn't run back into the dorms and hide because it was impossible.

And why weren't my friends here? Why weren't they comforting me?

Suddenly, I was mad. Not just mad, I was _furious. _What kind of friends would leave me in the middle of the ceremony and just forget about me? They didn't even say "congratulations, you made it, kid"! Nothing!

"Tch. Some friends," I muttered and wiped my tears way with the heel of my palm. "Not like I need 'em anyway." I hated lying to myself.

"Maybe you should wait and decide that later, don't you think?"

Whipping my head up, my eyes widened in surprise to find Gaara stepping over the same bush that had snagged my robe. He wasn't wearing his, either.

"Why?" I demanded, ducking my head back down and hurriedly trying to clean the moisture off my face and hoping dearly there wasn't any snot. "There's no point."

He sat down beside me and I fought off the fluttering in my stomach with a vengence. I wanted to be mad right now, I understood anger. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I'd have plenty of time to do that once the guardians took me back to hell.

"Oh, I don't know," he sighed and leaned back on his hands, his shoulder brushing against mine. "Maybe because we've been looking for you?"

"Liar."

He lifted a brow questioningly at my immediate snap and I bit the inside of my cheek while I narrowed my eyes, daring him to continue.

A faint smile lifted his lips and he turned his face to look out at the track, away from me and effectively hiding his expression. "We _have _been looking for you. Temari, Kankurou and I had some business to discuss with our uncle and the others were busy setting up a small party in Naruto and Kiba's dorm after the ceremony, but then we came looking for you."

I felt a sharp stab of pain in my chest. They were planning a party? Without me? It took more effort than I was willing to admit to not burst into tears again. Gaara turned back around and lifted my chin with a finger. His eyes were warm and soft and it only hurt more.

"We wanted to congratulate you in our own way for surving the year as a boy." he said. "That's why we had to wait to come and find you."

"But couldn't have somebody told me you were busy? Or something! I thought everyone had left me!" I said wetly, trying to keep down the tears.

His only response was to press his lips gently against mine while running his fingers across my cheek.

"You know I will be leaving to take over the family business," he stated once he pulled away. I really wanted to hit him then for bringing it up. God, it was like he didn't think of how much stuff like that would hurt me when he said it outloud. It made it _too _real. I started to pull away and the tears came again and I couldn't fight them.

Sobbing, I struggled to get to my feet so I could run and get my stuff and then just keep running until I found the people who used me as a means of job promotions and just _get away _from the suddenly painful heartache sitting on my chest like lead. I didn't make it far. Gaara grabbed my arm and held me in place, and when I turned to yell at him to _let go _he said something that froze the tears in my eyes.

"I want to take you with me."

O O O

Apparently, the 'business' Gaara had said his siblings and himself had to take care of with his uncle was me. _I _was the center of that conversation as they went over the possibilites of taking me along to run the family business with the siblings. Of course, that didn't go over to well with Yashamaru, their uncle, and it took a lot of convincing on their part. In the end, Gaara was the one who was successful in forcing Yashamaru to agree.

Neither Temari nor Kankurou knew how since Gaara took Yashamaru to the side of the school to discuss further. Kankurou thinks Gaara threatened Yashamaru's position. I wouldn't doubt it, Gaara can be persistent when he wants something.

When I told Gaara that my guardians would never allow it, he only waved a dismissive hand and led me to Naruto and Kiba's dorm where they small party everyone had organized was going on. After a few hours of laughing and joking with everyone, Temari and Shikamaru had informed us all of their plans for getting married later on. I thought Gaara was going to fall out of his seat. Kankurou settled for patting Shikamaru a little _too _hard on the shoulder and whispering what could only be a threat in his ear.

Gaara got him later, promising to cut him off at the knees if he hurt Temari. Shikamaru had never looked so alert before.

As the party drew to a close, tears were shed and hugs were given out as well as phone numbers and email addresses. We were _not _going to lose touch, and I know we aren't because I'm selfish and I refuse to let go of this good thing I found here and vice versa. It won't let me go because it made such a big impact.

"Now," I started once we were back in mine and Gaara's old room, and turned toward the two brothers behind me. Temari had opted to spend the rest of the day with her future husband. "What are we going to do about me?"

"What's left to be done?"

Kankurou rubbed the back of his neck and ginned crookedly. "Let's just put it this way. Our people called your people."

I looked to Gaara for confirmation. He smiled that small, knee-weakening smile and nodded. "Yashamaru had word with your parents." I tried not to flinch at the word. "They agreed."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

I raised a brow and put my hands on my hips. "Why does something tell me you had to use blackmail for this?"

Kankurou snickered and, once I turned my gaze on him, busied himself with fiddling with the window.

Gaara walked closer to me, shrugging. "Extortion against them alone is too easy," I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling in his chest when he returned the embrace. "That's why we went straight to their boss with our threats, and they gave in pretty quickly after that."

I groaned and bit back a laugh. "Oh my God, Gaara. Did you really?" I peeked up at him and he grinned. "Well, way to hit their weak spot. So what does all this mean?"

"That you are staying with me."

I felt myself turn to a puddle in his arms.

Kankurou walked past us out the door with a backwards wave, chuckling. "I'm not into the whole 'watch the happy couple thing', so when you guys are done being mushy-gushy come look for car so we can leave."

Once he left, I turned my face back into Gaara's chest to hide and mumbled, "Is this want you want?"

"Is this what _you _want?"

"I asked you first."

He pushed against my shoulders and pressed his lips hungerily against my own and I swear I died again just like all the other times during this crazy year. "Yes," he breathed. "I want _you."_

"Me, too. I want to stay with you."

This entire year had been beyond insane to such a point that it wouldn't surprise me if I got tested on my sanity levels. It was amazing that I was still all there in my head after all the ups and downs and twists and turns that I had encountered. All the crazy situations and struggle to uphold being a guy right until the very end. It's beyond amazing, actually. I still can't believe how I managed it and I know that if I didn't have the friends I have now, I wouldn't have survived.

Still, these are moments I will never forget. I have pictures and a sit on the internet of hilarious moments, and every time I happen to glance at them in the future, I will be swept right back to this place. Back to where I stood in front of a building dressed as a guy while I resigned myself to my fate of year of suffering. Back to clutching a towel around myself while a brown haired boy burst through the bathroom doors and discovered my secret. Back to the nights of tossing and turning and having fantasies of my roommate. Back to out of this world gym classes. Back to becoming a temporary slave to an ego-maniac with raven hair. Back to the hang out places with friends that had no clue of my secret. Back to a lunch outing where I spilled it all and was able to see their reactions.

Back to gaining precious trust and life-long friends. Back to a time that is more important to me than anything I will ever know because it's a time that I found out who I was by being someone else. Because it's a time I found _me, _someone I thought I had lost a long time ago.

And because it's the year that I found love in many different shapes and forms. No, I will never forget this year. That's just impossible, isn't it?

* * *

_It's over! Oh my gosh, it's actually done!!! Phew, that took me an entire day to write. Ya know, I wasn't going to finish this because I was skimming through chapters trying to find the schedule of the prom and exams and the graduation and I couldn't find it and it was ticking me off something awful. Then I got so pissed that I decided, you know what? I'll just skip right to the graduation and make the others flashback type things and this happened. I really wanted to finish this because it was such a crazy and hilarious fic that it NEEDED an ending. I was worried because I didn't put into detail the prom and everything but I think it's a bit better this way 'cause I'm not dragging it out like I ALWAYS tend to do with things._

_I hope you guys liked the ending to this though. I know it took forever and a decade to come out, but sometimes when you're writing for more than one thing the storylines and everything get mixed up and it's really hard to remember timelines. Forgive me? Please?_

_Please review! And yes, I will be going back eventually and fixing the horribly embarrassing grammer errors in the first however-many chapters. But bear with me, I DID start this thing a long time ago. In fact, I think it was either the first or second multi-chapter fic I started so I was pretty bad at writing. I WILL go back and fix, it will just take a while because I got other things to deal with so please be patient with me! I hope you enjoyed!! It was a good run! Matsuri sure had crazy year, huh? Thank you everyone!_


End file.
